The War of the World
by Sketty24
Summary: The War has arrived since humans have finally retalliated against mutant kind. Not only that, Magneto has some horrific plans of his own. Logan brings a survivor to the team from Alkali Lake, one of awe!
1. We Return

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, except for Aurora. Plot is mine though.  
  
Throughout story: " " = Speech ' ' = Thoughts ^ ^ = Telepath  
  
Chapter 1  
  
A cool wind swept snowflakes by, passing a wondrous vision of a blooming dawn. A streak of fire lighting up the horizon, reflection to settle gently upon a carpet of snow that had remained in place for centuries, no heat to remove it, no humans to pass by and destroy it's fine carpet.  
  
A thick leather boot crushed a landing piece of fine snow, to lift and plod on, continuing it's printed trail. A heavy breathing passed from this being who continued its path that had been for many miles. Arriving at the top of the hill, to a clearing that led to a view that spread for miles, was a rugged form. A black gloved hand shifting to mouth where a cigar was placed and lightly inhaled upon. It was Logan. Arriving back to Alkali Lake to check the area for any clue of survival from the recent disturbances of William Stryker and his underground lab.  
  
A light frown deepened a heavily chiselled glare, which focused to where the valley of what used to be a landscape of trees and wildlife was now flooded since the rupture of the dam. Even after the weeks that had passed since the terror, large amounts of debris resided to either floating sullenly, or being wedged to the snow beside. Logan trod on down the hill, thick boots keeping his form firmly in place as he travelled through the dense covering snow. He paused by a large piece of concrete that was once part of the dam wall. It was now littered with snow and had developed more cracks.  
  
Logan emitted a heavy sigh, eyes scanning from the debris beside him to cast along the still form of water. Lids lowered as memories flashed across his mind from the sacrifice. The death this piece of element caused to someone he had longed for, for such a time.  
  
"Jean..." He murmured softly, chewing morosely upon his cigar, sending a light puff of smoke into the atmosphere. Flashes of pictures continued to pour on through his mind, behind closed eyes. The moment when his lips first met hers, the time when they discovered Jean had left the jet, when she disappeared under the torrent of water.  
  
A rough shake of his head sent him back into reality, lids lifting to meet a bright sun. The orb sitting silently on the horizon, sending waves of light to the pure white surroundings. Logan let out another sigh, followed by stream of smoke from his cigar. His eyes gave a solemn look around upon the scene of destruction. Lumps of concrete were being awoken from their dull slumber to be lit up and dazzle with their reflections of cased ice.  
  
He stopped.  
  
What could have been described as a picturesque environment shuddered to a halt inside his mind, which was still rolling with emotional recollections. A chilled ear had caught a sound. An unnatural sound.  
  
A mist of vapour escorted from parted lips to cling to the air as the atmosphere devilishly devoured it to nothing. The cigar remained in a lowered hand, left un-regarded as eyes scanned the surroundings before the sound struck his ears again. It was a dull moan, a shuddering howl to tantalise the morning air. It was solemn. Soft and depressing, a whimpering drone that remained mournful and emotional as it continued to escalate before trailing away, drowning out soon after anyway by a burst of wind past ears.  
  
Logan didn't bother to move; the cigar was still left alone, burnt tobacco ash dropping to smoulder into the snow as it hit. Those flashes of memory over Jean's death faded silently. His entire mind now focusing on the sound, contemplating over its occupier and also inspecting the mournful din.  
  
Onwards boots now travelled, springing back to life, starting a fresh array of prints into the blank canvas. Alerted senses and focused mind concentrating singularly on this disruption. Again came the mournful wail, distressed so. As it faded as soon as it began it clung to his mind, replaying the sound mentally. His heart wrenching at this awful cry. Faster and faster he went, breath speeding to cause mouth to produce heavy outburst of condensation. Tree's now littered his vision, causing his surroundings to be much denser. He slowed a little, now thinking over his decision to seek out this sound. Again it came, sending him back onto his quest. Now passing at hurried pace, trees beside him became slightly blurred. He didn't pay notice to broken instruments that were now coming into view. A few of them were littered into the snow. Here since the aftermath of the dam burst. These were precisely what he had come here to seek.  
  
But none of that mattered anymore. 


	2. The Survivor

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, except for Aurora. Plot is mine though.  
  
Throughout story: " " = Speech ' ' = Thoughts ^ ^ = Telepath  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Logan hurried onwards, the sky now showering down graceful buckets of snow that disturbed his vision. The sound was becoming clearer, louder. It sharply hummed at his ears making him proceed for a desired want. He stopped he had reached another clearing. The sound had faded again. Now snow was thickly cascading, large snowflakes decorating his form. He gave a small sigh, looking round, waiting for the sound to start up again.  
  
'Oh great.. Perhaps I should turn back.'  
  
Whimpering moan.  
  
Logan's head sharply turned at this sound, eyes bolted to the floor looking for what his ears picked up. His eyes travelled over a small lump in the snow, camouflage of white dotted over. Logan took a small step forward, boots lightly crunching in the snow. He hesitated. He knew that something like this could easily be a trap.  
  
Shuddering gasp.  
  
Logan let out a bated breath, eyes watching the form on the floor. He couldn't make it out, snow had covered it so. A soft whine escaped from the form and haunted his ears. All doubt of safety left his mind and one conclusion roared at his temples.  
  
'It's hurt.'  
  
Whatever it was that was laid there must have been in pain, for a large object, which looks like a slab of concrete with chains upon, stapled down a limb to the floor. Crisp snow around this slab was stained a grisly red. Logan moved over, stopping beside the concrete piece. He crouched gently, sniffing towards the mound.  
  
'Blood. Definitely hurt.'  
  
The cigar dropped into the snow soon to be dotted with flakes that smouldered gently as they touched. The free hand moved forward, contacting the ice-cold lump with a hesitated touch. At this a mournful wail shrilled to his ears. More hurriedly, both hands moved, pushing the falling snow from the mound. He came across a material. Moving up be following to the trapped limb, dusted snow parted to reveal flesh marked with blood. Hands still moved on, pushing away snow as he went. A breath of shuddering air hit his wrist, catching his attention. Snow fell away to reveal a face. A face of a young woman. Blood streaked pale cheeks and patterned over an almost lifeless form. Now that all snow had been brushed away, Logan's mind was suddenly whammed by an unsuspecting memory, not of Jean, not of his friends, but of his past. The time in the lab, the pain, the hell. The blood.  
  
Logan's frown burrowed, for he was looking upon a mutant with a replica past of his. One gloved hand, the uninjured hand bore four thin blades from her knuckles, the claws obtained a serrated edge. Logan's head bowed gently, it was another failed experiment of William Stryker. Frosted eyelashes shuddered gently and opened to view it's rescuer. Thoughts of pain still rushed past his temples, the agony, the shock and the emotions. Wizened brown eyes of his bore down upon haunting grey ones, which stared back up. Oozing with a majestic inner but so far showed fear.  
  
The trapped limb still remained marked with blood; the temperature had numbed it of all major pain. During these few seconds of exchanging visual emotions. Logan had the time to notice her appearance. She was very thin, old muscles had been starved of nutrition. Long tresses of ebony were now thin and lifeless of health. Sallow skin dehydrated. Her only source of warmth was dirtied clothes and a slowly beating heart.  
  
Logan didn't need any contemplating, strong arms held the concrete piece and sent it from the gash in her arm. At this a haunting sound struck into his mind was she let out a quivering wail of agony. He turned back to her, lifting her from the snow with graceful strength. She was incredibly cold, possibly numb in most places; he thought as he strode back across the snow, holding her close. The fear that bore her eyes remained, and she sat staring straight at him. Logan glanced to her gaze clearing her throat gently as he spoke for the first time, "It'll be alright." He murmured softly, watching her lids slowly blink to him.  
  
'She's probably too weak to even talk let alone understand.' He thought to himself, eyes shifting to look up. But paused when he caught a small tag around her neck. A silver rectangle attached to a beaded chain bearing the text, 'Aurora 9047286' He let out a small grunt from his chest, frowning and shaking his head morosely, moving on.  
  
He let out a grin to himself as his car came into view. He had, at last, been given his own. For Scott had got pretty fed up of Logan returning battered vehicles. He hurried on down the hill, clutching the woman tightly in his arms as he jumped down the last slope and hurried across the white carpet to the black Mazda that remained perfectly in place during his trip. Logan swiftly opened the door, gently placing her down onto the passenger seat. As he came round the bonnet of the car, he sent one last glance over the hills and flood water of Alkali Lake before he dropped into the warmth of his car, starting the engine with a fresh purr.  
  
. 


	3. Ever Tried Knocking?

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, except for Aurora. Plot is mine though.  
  
Throughout story: " " = Speech ' ' = Thoughts ^ ^ = Telepath  
  
Thank you very much to Sych 77 for the review. You're my first reviewer, so you mean a lot to me! Hope your positive comments are consistent throughout this fic. It's a real booster! (: That goes to everyone. Reviews are real helpful. Good or bad! So. on with the show.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
A freshly lit cigar hung at lips. Gloved hands gripping the steering wheel as Logan manoeuvred it across the icy stretch of road that twinkled innocently as the tyres strolled over a little jittery.  
  
The occasional flash of eyes to the rear view mirror, which showed the top of his companion's head. Aurora was barely in contact with the world around her. Sullied eyelids drooping over glazed eyes as they stared soullessly out the window, no flinching of eye lashes as objects soared into and out of view. Logan cleared his throat quietly, passing her a full on glance as his head turned, frowning at this unresponsive form. He inhaled on his cigar, fingers removing it from lips.  
  
Logan was snapped from the silent environment when a voice, quite simply popped into his head.  
  
^Logan? You're travelling back early.^ Came Charles Xavier's voice from inside his mind. Charles was the Head Professor at Xavier's School for the Gifted. Charles had built it as a haven for young and old alike to take refuge from the out side world and to develop their skills and to control their powers. Logan had come across it quite by accident way back when he first met Rogue.  
  
Logan made a soft rumble from his chest at this. He never liked the idea of someone inside his head, not when they came uninvited.  
  
"Ever tried knocking?" Said Logan aloud, sending a stream of smoke from his mouth.  
  
A hint of amusement crept into the professor's voice, ^Unless you want severe headache and devastating nausea, I'd say no to that.^  
  
Logan grumbled softly, words rolling off with the next exhale of rich smoke, "Yeah well. I found something at Alkali Lake alright."  
  
^Oh?^  
  
Logan took a firm glance to the ever still female on his passenger seat, "Found someone. She's only just alive."  
  
There was then a severe disturbance inside his head, which led him to coughing as he inhaled smoke up his nostrils, "Charles? What the?"  
  
^Sorry Logan. I'm taking notes of this conversation. Scott is right beside me. He thought you had found Jean.^  
  
There was a slight moment of humming inside his mind in the telepath signal meant that Charles had paused.  
  
"No." Logan answered with a faint rumble from his throat, "No. It's not Jean."  
  
^Then who?^ Came the inquisitive reply inside his mind.  
  
Logan shifted slightly in his seat, drawing the car to a halt as he pulled inside a small car park that was inhabited a few cars that sat peacefully under snow blankets, "Not sure who yet. Her name is Aurora. She was - "  
  
He was cut off as a firm reply came and interrupted his thoughts,^ Logan! After what's happened there how can you know it's safe to go up to any individual lurking around that spot?! She could be a perfect trap for us!^  
  
Logan was now the one who got firm, "Look!" He replied loudly, ever though it made no difference to Charles's technique of picking up his voice, "I found her trapped in the snow. She's not an enemy, she's a survivor. She survived from Stryker's lab... Like me." He added softly, pausing from his intake of his cigar as he looked across to her, "Why?" He murmured roughly, "Don't like me picking up the strays, Wheels?" He leaned back in his seat, a hand turning the keys, the engine died away with a faint purr.  
  
There was a sigh that echoed across his temples, ^How badly hurt is she?^  
  
"She's not even responding to anything I say or do."  
  
^Then how did you get her name?^  
  
"The infamous tags.." Logan said quietly, frowning down upon Aurora.  
  
^You've stopped?^  
  
"Yeah, going to get some rest. This weather takes it out of you." He said softly, exiting the car. 


	4. Room For Two

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, except for Aurora. Plot is mine though.  
  
Throughout story: " " = Speech ' ' = Thoughts ^ ^ = Telepath  
  
Chapter 4  
  
A small building lured in the dip of a valley; quite picturesque for snow layered the sloping roofs and well fashioned icicles lined the guttering. The inside was quite the opposite though. As Logan gave the nimble door a firm push, the noise of voices murmured into his ears, a thick cloud of smoke glazed his sight and the lurid smell of cheap alcohol washed with a dirty smell of unclean furniture... And people.  
  
The hubbub fell generally faint as he entered; large frame casting a solid silhouette. He strode through, bowed head sending a fierce gaze to any who looked his way. He knew these places could be pretty bad, probably best to warn them off first he thought. A smirk passed over lips, his neck tilting to crack and echo throughout the room that had dropped silent. He sat down at the bar, nodding to the big busted woman behind who looked like her day had just got better since his arrival, "Aw'right? Wanna drink? Or something more?" She purred through rouged lips, smirking broadly across to Logan. Logan frowned, his head lifting to stare across to her. His brow raised and his head tilted in acknowledgment, "Tell you what I do want." He said softy, his words murmuring from his chest to give them a rough drone.  
  
"Ooh? What's that then?" Whispered the barmaid. Leaning firmly upon the bar top that was longing for a clean, to be revived from the stains that covered it.  
  
Logan made an inward groan as his bare wrist caught a gruesome sticky area. He snapped his attention back to the woman, "Got any rooms here?"  
  
"Mm. For two I presume?" She said softly.  
  
"Yep... for two." He replied calmly.  
  
"I'll show you the way." She said flashing a ruby red smile. Lifting from the bar to exit. Clipping heels passed over the dusty floor, a series of wolf whistles chiming their exit to a small corridor, "This is the best one." She said once she reached it, unlocking the door.  
  
The door was pushed open heavily, creaking painfully on its sorry hinges.  
  
Logan strode in, brow rising, "Best one, huh?"  
  
Empty beer bottles were scattered around the floor, grimy walls covered in ghastly wallpaper that may have been fashionable in the late 50's. A double bed sat to the far right of the room, next to it a dodgy looking bedside table holding a crooked lamp that's power apply had been lost by a cut wire.  
  
The sensitive nostrils of his took in the musty air. Combined forces of alcohol, cigarette smoke, and the woman's cheap perfume made a truly revolting stench, to be topped off by what could only have been four legged pests judging by a slight squeak from the window. Logan let out a firm growl, not menacing, just highly disapproved, "Sorry lady." He said calmly, turning to face her, "I'm afraid I live in style and. luxury." He faded off as she stepped over, still smirking those full red lips, "Aaw come on." She chimed softly. Logan frowned, leaning back slightly; her perfume was really making his nostrils ache.  
  
A noise behind him made him turn suddenly, the wardrobe had opened and a replica of the woman stood before him tumbled out, limbs tied and a gag to her mouth. A gasp tried to reach his lips but his head was grabbed forcefully and turned back to the copy in front of him who roughly met his lips in a firm kiss. Logan growled, trying to pull back from her surprisingly strong grip. Logan had chance to piece together everything in his mind. The imitation dissolved with a series of crackling hisses, flesh being devoured into a metallic blue, marked over with a pattern. Red hair devoured from the blonde locks and sleeked over her head gracefully.  
  
Logan pulled back forcefully growling lowly, his arms straightened suddenly, knuckles exposing three claws with a sleek sound.  
  
Bright yellow eyes met his. 


	5. Surprise

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, except for Aurora. Plot is mine though.  
  
Throughout story: " " = Speech ' ' = Thoughts ^ ^ = Telepath  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Is this some kind of sick joke?" He hissed through gritted teeth, gloved hand wiping his mouth with a growl. His hands steadied again, ears twitching at the terrified whimper on the floor behind him.  
  
"Sick? No. Joke? I hope not." She said softly with a smile. Shining blue lips showing a streak of white even teeth.  
  
Logan glared over to her in horrified astonishment, "What do you expect me to do?"  
  
Mystique remained smirking, nimble hands on her bare hips, "Hm. Kiss me back?"  
  
It took Logan a while to get his head round that, "Wh- What?!"  
  
Mystique gave a shrill chuckle, eyes narrowing in amusement at this, "My, my, my... this must be the first time the big bad Wolverine got lost for words."  
  
Logan growled lowly, claws still extended, "I ask you to not do that again." He muttered softly, knowing that the answer would probably be not what he wanted.  
  
"Do what?" She chimed playfully, "Do this?" She stepped forward again, making way to kiss him. Logan let out a roar, thrusting his hand up to create a shield over his face with the three deadly claws. Her nose tip touched one of the blades, eyes flitting open and she leaned away suddenly at the impact of these claws.  
  
"I want nothing to do with you." He growled firmly from his bladed barrier.  
  
"Then let me wipe my slate clean of you." She hissed menacingly, crouching softly to set for a leap.  
  
And she did. Nimble body springing upwards, flexible limbs making way for strike.  
  
Logan let out another of his inhuman roars, fists thrusting up to strike at her as she flew, hitting her squarely upon the stomach. She fell back with a groan, hitting the floor with a thud.  
  
She lay still.  
  
Logan stepped over, his thick boots creating a heavy thump on the floor. He leaned over, sniffing curiously to work out the damage.  
  
Before he had chance to react, her knee rose in a flash, to slap him round the thighs to knock him forward in which he hit the floor with a shout. She sprung up, landing heavily upon his back. He jumped, sending her off with a spinning motion.  
  
She hit the frame of the open door with a yelp. Staggering onto the floorboards. Logan then came running at her with claws extended. She gasped and hurriedly shut the door in his face, blades striking the wood and sinking through the other side. Mystique sank back into the form of the barmaid, heels clipping as she entered back into the bar.  
  
Meanwhile, Logan was having difficulty getting his claws back from the door since he had hit it with such a force.  
  
They finally came free. He staggered a little. Boots narrowly missing the real barmaid upon the floor.  
  
The door creaked slightly, with a growl he moved over and flung it open, expecting to see Mystique, when all he got was a gun shoved to his forehead by one of the men from the bar. The fake barmaid was sporting several injuries, and it appeared she had run in to tell them of her 'attacker'.  
  
Logan swallowed softly before he growled, eyes narrowing and brow furrowing. The man with the gun let out a rough tremor of speech, "You hurt the lil' lady. We hurt you bub." Logan's eyes flashed to the copy. Whose lips smirked across the man's shoulder at him. He roared, sending a clawed fist in the man's direction. A bullet shot from the gun and struck him in the forehead, sending him back with a dull thump. The real barmaid on the floor gave a muffled scream at this, wriggling madly in her bondage.  
  
The man with the gun chuckled and turned to the fake barmaid behind him. She had gone, no trace of Mystique anywhere. Where the real woman remained on the floor, still helplessly screaming through her gag. The man ran over and untied her, frowning, completely baffled.  
  
Logan groaned softly, the bullet popped out of his forehead as the wound healed up slowly. He stood to his feet, fixing a glare down at the man, claws pointing at the back of his head, "Bub?"  
  
The man's head turned slowly, gasping softly. Dropping the gun then raising his hands to show no weaponry. Logan growled softly, retracted his claws and turned, running out of the bar, passing all the murmurs of the drinkers and into the freezing sunset where his car remained and Aurora sat, deadly still as usual upon his passenger seat.  
  
"Jesus..." He murmured softly, rubbing his knuckles as he strode over to the car. 


	6. Awakening The Memories

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, except for Aurora. Plot is mine though.  
  
Throughout story: " " = Speech ' ' = Thoughts ^ ^ = Telepath  
  
Logan slammed the car door shut with a heavy grunt. Staring viciously out of the window at the building he had just exited. The sky was now a gloomy red, few stars appearing between areas of dark cloud. Half of the sun sat gently on the horizon, the furthest spot of sky was now a purple before it developed into a perfect black.  
  
A heavily chiselled brow frowned upon the woman beside him. 'This would have to do.' he thought, looking at the little room there was behind the front seats, been taken up mostly by a few items of clothing and one large bag. Logan sighed, leaning forward and flipping on the heater. A soothing warmth now passed over the chilly interior. Logan sighed, nodding to himself. This would do fine. A gloved hand reached down the side of his seat and lowered it so it was almost a laying position. His head dropped to settle on the headrest, facing his silent companion. He sighed softly again, picking up a random item of food from his glove box. A packet of digestives was the selection. Logan sniffed curiously at the packet; worrying slightly over the fact it had been there for over a week he shrugged it off. He was too hungry to contemplate over that. And so, crunching quietly upon his fourth digestive, Logan settled down to sleep for the night. Beside his ever still survivor.  
  
A faint rustling alerted his ears, which brought in the sound to his sleeping mind. A short few seconds passed and his eyes shot open and he sat up from his seat, staring across the car.  
  
Aurora was shifting slightly in her seat, her seatbelt tugging gently. A hand kept flinching softly. Fingers stretching on her bare left hand.  
  
Logan gave a small smile; the heater must have done the trick. He cleared his throat gently, causing her head to gently twist in his direction, eyes slowly blinking as they came into focus. As soon as she could see correctly, her eyes snapped to Logan, the wide grey eyes still looked terrified. A hand fumbled to the seat belt whilst her other arm began to ram at the door with a heavy thump.  
  
"No! No! Aurora! It's alright, you're safe!" Said Logan, his hands reaching a little to her, but still trying not to terrify her off.  
  
She looked even more scared when he spoke, giving a faint whimper, as the door wouldn't upon. It of course was locked.  
  
"Aurora? If you go outside you'll end up getting trapped again. And you might not find a rescuer this time." He added roughly, frowning. Waiting for her reaction.  
  
"Rescuer?" She mouthed, almost silently, her voice cracking a little.  
  
He nodded, leaning back in his seat, "Yeah... found you outside the burst dam at Alkali Lake."  
  
Aurora's head had now bowed, and her hands (the bare one and the gloved one, which still had four nimble blades out) were rubbing gently over her temples, "I'm out." She said calmly, staring down at her lap, which was shrouded in a thick grey blanket Logan had covered her with during the journey.  
  
Logan smiled a little, nodding, "Yup, you -"  
  
A terrified scream hit Logan's ears. Aurora was staring at the claws on her right hand, her reaction to this pouring from her chest in huge emotion.  
  
Logan frowned, his head bowing again, her reaction spurring memories alive inside him.  
  
"No! NO!!" She shrieked before sobbing helplessly, sinking down in her seat, tears streaming along her cheeks, mixing in with the blood.  
  
"Another experiment." He murmured softly, gaze flitting to look out at the night sky. Eyes catching the luminous clock on the dashboard, neon green numbers proving it was 4.47am.  
  
Aurora mouthed silently at this, "He said he wanted a blood sample." She said softly, "A blood sample!!" A faint whimper shuddered her sobs. She turned to him, gesturing these blades fiercely to him, "Look at me. Look at me!!" She then said loudly, ending in a howl of anguish.  
  
Logan peered over to her, nodding his head gently in acknowledgment to the waving of the clawed hand. A dim streetlamp that was the light for the entire car park glimmered against these four blades the lined her right knuckle. They were gold. Adimantium gold. At first he felt a little annoyed, a little envious of her weaponry that was made of such a great metal. He shrugged it off, knowing that it wasn't her who decided for this experiment.  
  
"Yes." He said softly, watching her from his softening glare, "Look at you." Logan's own hand rose. The sleek sound of his claws skimming through his flesh and through the leather gloves.  
  
This was met by a soft gasp from Aurora. An unusual sight. Two mutants sat side-by-side, claws held together in inspection, "Look at you..." He repeated quietly, his frown reappearing.  
  
"What?" Said Aurora softly, frowning as she studied his hands, "How come you treat this so calmly?"  
  
Logan shrugged gently, "I didn't when I first noticed." His brow lifted so he could look to her, "I reacted very much the same as you when I realised."  
  
A pause hovered over the two, aside from her heavy breathing as she tried to over come this fact.  
  
Logan broke this silence, "Want me to bandage your arm?"  
  
"My arm?"  
  
Logan nodded, leaning over to her nearest hand, the one free of claws. He lifted her torn sleeve expecting to find a drying gash he was met with smooth pale skin.  
  
"Uh. Your arm. It healed." He said softly, his gloved finger tips gently running over where the gash once was.  
  
She blinks, and nods calmly, "Yes, I have a healing ability. Rare I know. But useful."  
  
Logan stared across to the other mutant. It took some time to get used to their similarities, the way they had been treated, their past, their life, and their weapons.  
  
Aurora that gave a small smile, the first he had seen, "Jealous?" She chipped in softly.  
  
Logan grunted gently and said nothing, looking out of the window again, after a pause he spoke, "Get yourself some food." He ordered, handing her the biscuits and dropping them into her lap.  
  
Aurora looked down to the biscuits then to him. Slightly alarmed at his sudden unpleasant attitude, "Look, I'm sorry... I just -"  
  
"It doesn't matter." He said firmly, furrowed brow glancing round the car park, "The sooner we get to the Professor the better."  
  
"The Professor?"  
  
"Yes. The Professor."  
  
The car engine started softly, lights upon the dashboard coming to life, "We should be there by nightfall." He said sharply. He then turned up the heating slightly.  
  
Aurora gave a mute nod, her bare left hand holding a biscuit to her lips and she munched faintly as the car drove forward across the snow to the exit. 


	7. Home

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, except for Aurora. Plot is mine though.  
  
Throughout story: " " = Speech ' ' = Thoughts ^ ^ = Telepath  
  
Chapter 7  
  
A silence had now resumed over the car, even though both inhabitants were fully conscious. Logan was gripping the steering wheel, eyes staring ahead as he raced on along a lane shrouded by looming trees. It was now 10.16pm and they had been solid driving just over 6 hours. No real conversation had been made since their exit from the bar. Except for the odd couple of questions from Aurora about the mansion.  
  
She spoke again, her head lifting from the window. She was still firmly beneath the blanket, chin snuggling down upon it, "So, what are the students like there?" She asked, peering over to him with a pale gaze.  
  
"Hm? Oh, they're fine. Just fine."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"It's a good place y'know. You'll be treated right there."  
  
Aurora straightened slightly, for he had finally replied to her with more than one word.  
  
A short silence passed swiftly.  
  
"Thank you." Aurora said softly, still watching him.  
  
Logan nodded firmly, "It's alright, kid. Couldn't just leave you there could I?" He gave a slight smirk, now looking over to her.  
  
Aurora's head tilted at being called 'kid'. She hmphed softly, "I'm not that young you know."  
  
Logan had lit up another cigar and shoved it roughly upon his lips. He looked to her again, brow raising, "Sorry. Got a slight habit o' that." He murmured, sending a stream of smoke gently towards her.  
  
Aurora's head lifted, looking to him as his head turned from her to focus on the road, "What's your name?"  
  
Another exhale of swirling smoke, "Logan." He answered in his usual rough manner. "Or Wolverine." He added after a small pause.  
  
Aurora nodded, a small smile lifting her cheeks again, "Louisa." She leant back in the seat, her hand firmly lifting the tag that hung round her neck, "Or Aurora."  
  
"I know. Saw it."  
  
Her head lifted again, dropping the tag, "So, how long now?"  
  
"Few hours now." He said with a faint rumble from his chest, giving a single nod to her. He rested his hand back to the steering wheel, holding the cigar firmly as he drove.  
  
It was late afternoon when Logan strolled the car in through the mansion gates. Tired eyes watched ahead as he pulled up, Aurora was sleeping soundly beside him. Lights shone through many of the windows of the tremendous building. Old architecture adorning it in many places, aged features enhancing its beauty. Logan exited the car; he stood beside the black bonnet, leaning slightly against it as he looked up at the building. He was rather glad to be back.  
  
The main doors opened with a loud thud, out came Storm and Scott, followed instantly by Charles. Logan grinned, straightening, "Hey."  
  
Bang in front of Logan appeared a faint cloud of blue smoke then a tall blue skinned male shot into view with a loud hiss, facing him, noses touching. Logan struck back from this, hitting the car bonnet with a dull thump, "Kurt!"  
  
Kurt staggered back slightly also, bowing his head, the markings that grooved across his face shimmered softly in the sinking sun, "Sorry. I still learning to teleport without seeing." He muttered softly, a heavy German accent on his words. He then disappeared again and came back into view behind Charles and the others, casting Logan a worried look from over Scott's shoulder.  
  
Logan straightened, pulling his jacket firmly back over his shoulders, clearing his throat, "Right... Right."  
  
"Logan. The girl?" Came Charles' voice. Charles was sitting up straighter now, eyes peering to the girl in the car seat.  
  
Logan looked round behind him and moved over to the passenger door, "Oh, yeah. She's alright now, woke up and everything, gave her a bit of food." He trailed off, carrying the sleeping body in his arms.  
  
Charles turned his chair round; "Take her to the laboratory Kurt."  
  
Logan frowned as Kurt shifted over cautiously, placing his arms round Aurora before disappearing with a poof of blue smoke.  
  
Charles, accompanied by Logan, Storm and Scott travelled through the underground levels of the mansion passing through a brightly lit corridor to where the lab was. 


	8. Determined

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, except for Aurora. Plot is mine though.  
  
Throughout story: " " = Speech ' ' = Thoughts ^ ^ = Telepath  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Logan stood in the doorway as the remainder of the group moved over to the steel table in the centre of the room where Kurt stood with Aurora now laid upon the surface.  
  
The room was large, and brightly lit, all lights reflecting majestically off metallic walls and other objects. Several computer screens lined one table, another held medical equipment. A large metallic tube sat to the far side of the room, the x-ray.  
  
Storm frowned, giving a soft thoughtful noise as she leaned over, her hand shifting to gently push away Aurora's dark hair from her pale face, the hand then gently ran over the blood markings over her cheeks, "Do you think she got these from the dam burst?"  
  
Logan spoke suddenly, a firm, "No."  
  
Each head looked upwards to Logan at the strong response.  
  
Logan returned their expressions with a glare, and then glanced around vacantly, waiting for something to happen. The door to the far right of the room opened and a form walked in. It was one of last year's students. Tall form was clothed in a white coat, which hung loosely round firm muscles that lined his body. Brown hair was spiked gently over his head and rimless glasses sat over his eyes. He was called Lucius, no one knew of any other name for him. He, like a few other students, preferred to just keep his real name.  
  
Lucius moved instantly over to the table and the crowd politely parted to reveal Aurora, who had sunk back into unconsciousness.  
  
"Who's this then?" he spoke up, looking round at the group.  
  
"Aurora." Came Logan's voice from behind the small group, who was still stood alone by the door.  
  
Charles turned his chair, facing Logan, "Come to my office Logan. I want to talk to you." He then moved over, his wheels rolling silently across the clean floor and out of the opening doorway. Logan cast a small glance over Aurora then over Storm and Scott. He cleared his throat gently, straightening and turning to follow Charles, Storm and Scott following behind to return to their classrooms.  
  
Oak doors shut behind Logan the minute he passed through their opening. Logan cast a frown as they shut without any help. Charles moved over to his desk, pulling up beside it, rotating the chair to face Logan, "Please, sit down." Came the soft voice from the Professor. Logan looked back up and grunted in acknowledgment to this. He strode over the gleaming floorboards, thick boots clamping down upon their surface with his usual graceful silence; he then stopped, dropping down into one of the chairs that circled the desk.  
  
"Did you find anything else there?" Charles's spoke formally, straightening in his seat, hands gently resting over the arms of his powered chair.  
  
A rigid drone escaped from his throat to combine with his words for his sentence, "No. My main concern was the girl." He spoke, giving a single nod, "She was the first thing I came across." He then added untruthfully.  
  
Charles's expression shifted to a disappointed grimace, "I suppose any surviving objects would have been difficult to find. Likely most of the debris was taken in with the flood, quite impossible to recover it in any fit state."  
  
Logan nodded gently, "If there was anything drastic there. I would have noticed y'know."  
  
Charles's gave a defeated nod in agreement, "More than likely, yes." He moved over a little in his chair, wheeling it to the large windows that lined his office, "I was just hoping for any evidence of Magneto's next moves. I really have no idea what's he's planning now. But I am determined to stop it." He replied firmly, his head then turning to send a confident glare towards Logan.  
  
The professor removed his gaze, looking back out of the window over the basketball court where a group of children were currently playing with gleeful shouts, "Determined." He repeated softly, fading. "You may go." He added quietly.  
  
Once more the heavy oak doors shut firmly as soon as Logan passed through. A flinch of an ear responded to their shutting actions. Logan strolled up through the corridor, broad shoulders held upright and head lifted, alert eyes always naturally scanning every aspect of his surroundings. The halls were almost silent now for it was In the middle of lesson time. He passed a classroom door then took a step back to look through again. Rogue was stood at the front of the glass demonstrating something on the board whilst Storm looked on and nodded to her appreciatively and commenting every now and then. Logan, with his advanced senses, could make out their words, something about the evolvement of mutants. He turned to watch, a smile lifting bristle stubble that lined his cheeks faintly.  
  
Rogue's voice stopped, for she had caught sight of Logan through the glass. She gave a grin; mouthing the words, "Welcome back." A perplexed Storm blinked at her, rising from her seat on the edge of her desk, "Rogue?" Logan smirked now as Rogue looked to the professor with a small gasp and a mumbled apology; he heard his name in there somewhere. Storm looked up, and cast a playful frown over to Logan, telling him to clear off. Logan continued to smirk, nodding over through the glass and turning to walk on some more. A shrill bell echoed throughout the school, signalling end of class. Logan grimaced slightly at the ringing struck his sensitive ears. His head lifted as hundreds of footsteps were now starting all at once. Along the corridor classrooms doors opened and a mass of bodies streaked out to join the heavy clump that headed his way. Not wanting to get trapped in the horde of students he turned the corner, making his way to the staff dormitories. He walked on down the corridor, students now passing the main corridor but not venturing down his own. He stopped when he reached a door, his name bearing the top of the door in gold shiny letters. With a swift turn of the handle he entered his room.  
  
A double bed sat to the left hand wall, a wardrobe next to it by the window which had a couple of cushions lining its wooden window seat. A few personal belongings sat atop a chest of drawers, and then finally to the far right sat a shut door, leading to an en-suite.  
  
Logan saw that his belongings from his car had been conveniently brought up and placed by the side of his unspoilt bed. He let out a hefty yawn, shoulders raising to levitate arms as he gave a noisy stretch, several adimantium joints clicking. He could still hear the footsteps and noisy hubbub from the main corridor a few walls away. It has just been the last lesson of the day and all were determined to get up into their dorms to break away from the stressful school life. All except one.  
  
Logan dropped down with a tired groan onto his bed, the smooth duvet crinkling and creasing in defeat to his weight. A hand rubbed lazily over his eyes, another yawn coming forth from his chest, mixed with a low murmur. This sleepy state was then hit as an urgent knock on the door brought him to full attention. He frowned and stood, his boots silently hitting the floor, though heavily. He opened the door a small way, rather suspicious of a visitor at this hour. It was Rogue who peered through the crack, just as he watched back, "Rogue." He said huskily, clearing his throat hurriedly and opening the door completely.  
  
"Logan!" She replied reaching to give him a tender hug, careful to not touch him with bare skin though.  
  
He smiled, leaning back to talk to her, "How are you kid?"  
  
She shrugged gently, giving a sigh, "Fed up I guess." She said, ducking under the arm that held open the door, wandering into his room. Logan frowned as she entered, watching her with the disapproving expression, students weren't allowed in the staff dorms, or even the corridor leading to them. He mentally shrugged this off. He wasn't going to let some petty rule stop him seeing his friend.  
  
Rogue was looking round the room, a frown upon her brow, "Hmph. Our rooms aren't as fancy as this."  
  
Logan smirked wolfishly, "X-Men's privilege."  
  
Rogue cast a faint smile at his reply, moving to sit down heavily in the window seat. Logan frowned, "What's wrong, Rogue?"  
  
"Nothing much. just needed someone to talk to."  
  
Logan dropped down beside her, his head canting, "'Bout what?"  
  
Rogue pulled a grimace, "Exams in a few months. Final ones."  
  
Logan gave a nod in acknowledgment, "Ah. But so? You'll do great."  
  
"I'll fail!" She exclaimed, a hand waving in empathy to this negative comment.  
  
Logan gave firm grunt, "Don't see why, not if you do your work well and get revision d - "  
  
Rogue cut him off sharply with her voice, "I missed two years of mutant school. I bet half of the stuff in the exam will mean nothing to me."  
  
Logan frowned, now understanding. His head turned and he peered out of the window onto the school grounds below, "Why not ask Storm or Charles to help you. Like. a mentor?"  
  
Rogue looked him over, features lighting at this answer, "They'd do that?"  
  
"Of course. That's what they're there for ain't it?"  
  
Rogue looked positively ecstatic, "This means I might get some decent results. Wow. That's great. I'm going to tell Bobby about this."  
  
Logan nodded to this, smiling a little.  
  
"See you later! Thanks!" And with that she disappeared out of the room, her hurried footsteps echoing through his ears as she passed on through the corridor.  
  
Logan stood from the seat, moving over to now shut the door. Another stretch and a series of clicking metal bones and he set off to prepare for bed. 


	9. Painful Dreams, Memories, and Weapons

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, except for Aurora. Plot is mine though.  
  
Throughout story: " " = Speech ' ' = Thoughts ^ ^ = Telepath  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Dismal surroundings. Dim lights pointing firmly at face. Water around, tinted. A voice. Whirring. Pain. Trapped. Can't get out. Last bit of whirring. Too much pain. Break free. Kill. Hurt. All.  
  
Choked gasps emitted from Logan's throat as he lay flat upon his bed, one hand grabbing madly at the pillow beside him, legs tugging to try and get out of the duvet he had managed to get tangled in. Closed eyelids fluttered gently, moonlight streaked over them from the window which framed a clear night sky. Stars twinkled merrily at Logan who continued to grunt and twitch.  
  
Escaped. Wet. Running through corridors, camera's following me. Past cages. Cages? All are empty but one. A new inhabitant. Young girl is chained to wall in a dark cell. Her hair damp and hung miserably over her bowed head. One bare hand is free of any instruments. Other blooded with erect claws. Running. Need exit. Door. Exit. Free. The dream finished by the usual bloodcurdling scream as the bloodied hands, which bore new claws, were drawn to inspection upon Logan's face.  
  
Eye's shot open, blinking madly and looking around the room. Breathing heavy. Rattling at his throat. He sat up, still panting. A shaking hand rubbed gently over his forehead, sweating. Logan pulled himself free of the duvet and stood. The duvet sank back down, it's antics of entrapment defeated.  
  
Logan walked through into his bathroom. The light been flicked on as an instinct as he entered. Eye's narrowed at the blinding light, a small grunt from Logan. He sunk over to the mirror, palms resting on the sink basin that sat beneath this mirror. Logan ran the water, rubbing the cool liquid over his face and neck, sighing softly. He stared impulsively at his reflection, going over this dream. There had been something different in it. His expression faltered as he remembered. He spun from the bathroom, light fading away. A random shirt was shoved over broad chest and he set off out of his room down the eerie silent corridor to lift.  
  
Doors opened to a much brighter corridor, metallic silver bore walls and floor, bright lights shining. Bare feet passed silently over the reflective surface. Only noise was his heavy pants as he walked hurriedly.  
  
As he moved to a set of double doors to his left, they opened obligingly and he stepped inside. The lab. The room was dim, save for a few lights that lined the surrounding walls. Aurora was now upon a one of the beds that lined a room behind this. He went through the archway, sniffing cautiously as usual.  
  
He stepped over, bare feet ever silent and softly placed against the floor naturally. He sat down heavily on the bed beside hers. Brow shifting to a deep frown. From his position he studied her carefully, contemplating. A soft gasp came from her, eyelids twitching. Beaded sweat ran down from her temples. There was no doubt about it. She was the girl in his dream.  
  
Logan frowned and leaned forward, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder, watching her with a softened expression. She slowed her movements. Her eyes opened blearily, coming into focus at a large silhouette sat before her. She let out a scream, a short one, but still heartedly. Logan leaned in suddenly, his shadowed face coming into light from a lamp on her table, "I'm not that scary." He muttered softly, brow rising playfully.  
  
Aurora gave a soft series of gasps otherwise it was heavy breathing. She pushed herself up, leaning against the headboard. Her left arm remained hidden beneath the duvet. "Sorry, you just made me jump." She looked at him inquisitively, "Why are you down here anyway?"  
  
Logan sighed, leaning and flicking on the lamp that was made for the person that would be in the bed he was currently sat upon. This made their corner much brighter, and no longer in any shadow. He said nothing, not really knowing how to bring it about.  
  
"Logan?"  
  
He looked to her, coming straight out with it, "Aurora, do you remember anything about Alkali Lake?"  
  
She gave him a rather fierce glare before she answered, not pleased with the topic choice, "Yes, I remember everything."  
  
Logan blinked. That was a shock, "Everything?" His head bowed, "My memory was wiped clean of it. I keep remembering most of it in dreams though."  
  
Aurora was the one to looked a little shocked now, "I keep having dreams to, though my memory wasn't modified. I probably wasn't there long enough. I've only been there for a few years."  
  
Logan frowned now, head tilting. 'Wait... She was in my dream that showed me stuff that was 15 years ago. I found her, straight from an experiment. She's been in there longer than that.'  
  
Aurora watched him still, "What is it?"  
  
Logan shook his head firmly, but sorrowfully, "I'm afraid you've been in longer than that. 15 years in fact."  
  
Aurora gave a soft chuckle, "No. I haven't. I think I'd kn - "  
  
"You had your memory modified!"  
  
"Modified?"  
  
"Yes, he had ways of controlling mutants, did it to a few I know, Kurt, Scott, even Magneto. You will have had no memory of the longer time you have been there."  
  
Aurora gave a soft gasp, her eyes closing as tears began to run from her shut lids.  
  
"Hey. come on." He said softly, giving her right arm a reassuring pat, "It's over now. You're out of there."  
  
She looked to him, sniffing gently.  
  
He gave a warm smile, trying to assure her, "You're out." He repeated, "Now you can stay here if you want. That's what I did. Better than what I used to do."  
  
She still looked miserable.  
  
"Come on, as soon as you get right again you could look into developing that skill to yours." He said softly, pointing gently where the gash would have been from Alkali Lake, "The healing."  
  
Aurora shook her head gently, "I don't understand how I got that mutation. My original is nothing to do with it. All I remember is he injecting something to me, saying how this would help me survive the procedures. Saying how one of his friends offered to help."  
  
Logan now stared at her, his mind being polluted with new memories. Stryker jeering down at him, holding a syringe provocatively, his words, "Now... You are volunteering to help me aren't you? Helping me with that ghastly mutation of yours, but nevertheless helpful."  
  
"Logan?" What is it?" She asked softly, staring up to him with a worried expression.  
  
He growled softly, staring at her, "He gave you my mutation, my genes..." He muttered, "So you wouldn't die from what he was giving you."  
  
Aurora watched him with an expression that slowly sank to small disbelief, "God." She looked down, eyes closing, "It's all coming back to me, inside my mind. I can see it..."  
  
Logan opened his mouth to speak then stopped. Head turned. His ears twitching softly. His eyes widened and nostrils flared, sniffing softly.  
  
Aurora had appeared to have noticed something too, eyes staring upwards at the ceiling, "Someone up there.."  
  
"I don't recognise the smell." He muttered, still sniffing. He stood, moving over to the door silently.  
  
Aurora shifted, moving to climb out of the bed. Logan turned, "No! Stay there!"  
  
"But I can help you."  
  
"You'll probably kill yourself, your body needs to rest." He muttered, turning back to the door and exiting as it opened automatically.  
  
Logan reached the upper level, stepping cautiously out of the lift. Nostrils sniffed, head turning and eyes scanning the dark corridors. Gentle footsteps alerted his ears and he streaked down the corridor at a running paces. Bare feet thumping at the floor in silence as they tread.  
  
He turned a corner and spotted a slim figure stood down by the window, a long way down the corridor silhouetted by the moonlight that shone through. It turned towards Logan, its hands spreading and claws growing from fingernails.  
  
Logan frowned, gasping softly as he breathed. Yuriko? But that was impossible, he killed her... she got pumped full of adimatium.  
  
Logan straightened, walking into her view. He growled and spread hands; a sleek sound as metal struck past one another as they ripped through is flesh and stood bare, glinting in the moonlight. He growled softly, bowed head sending a fierce gaze you her, "You.." He hissed softly.  
  
Her eyes narrowed, her hands spreading ready to attack, "Me.." She smirked faintly, moonlight catching the dimples that lifted with her cheeks, "That adimantium you gave me was a real boost." She whispered, "Care to feel?"  
  
Logan stood deadly still, frowning still over to her, breathing heavily. Her palms rose in front of Logan, still a good 30 ft from each other. Logan waited with bated breath, not expecting anything.  
  
Her palm split open as if a sleek wound has just being pulled open, out of the gap shot two discs of a 6cm diameter, spiked with serrated edges. They came flying forwards to Logan who watched in astonishment. In defence he rose a clawed hand, attempting to knock them out of the air. His claws hit the discs one after the other, which struck off the claws and cut straight through the concrete wall and spun off outside.  
  
He continued to glare back over to her.  
  
"Adimantium, it was a real boost." She repeated. "Magneto put me right. You made me quite a weapon Wolverine." She jeered softly, smirking, "You created me, Orion." She stretched her old claws that were still in her fingertips, their sound clicking awfully.  
  
He let out a growl, watching her still. She then took a run up, palms then letting out two more discs. The discs came flying towards him, slicing through the air and next intending to do the same to his flesh. Not only that, behind the flying weapons ran Orion, all claws stretched and making way for Logan.  
  
In a mad rush for assistance he through back his head and roared throughout the building, the sound was a mad howl, crushed with emotions for help. It was a mix between a cry and a roar. It did the trick for all over the building, bodies awoke with a jolt. 


	10. He's Returned

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, except for Aurora and any new characters that you don't recognise. Plot is mine though.  
  
Throughout story: " " = Speech ' ' = Thoughts ^ ^ = Telepath  
  
I only got the review from bhello201/b just as I had finished this chapter! But thank you for the review, and I am updating, every day in fact! :P And yup, there will be some romance eventually. Don't want to shove it in too early though, need to get some action going. (:  
  
That review really wanted me to continue. The only reason I've got this far was because of the reviews I've got. The motto is: "Want more stuff? Review you must!" (Ok, so that was rather lame.. o.o)  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Throughout the school confused murmurings and hushed voices echoed. However, the X-Men had responded to this much more hurriedly. Charles was now out upon the corridor from his room, looking round. Several doors slammed and Storm ran out of her room, further on down the corridor Scott exited.  
  
"What is it Professor? What was the noise?" Said Storm hurriedly.  
  
"Logan." Replied Charles firmly. He looked to Storm, about to speak when Kurt poofed into place beside Storm, looking round, muttering a German prayer.  
  
"Kurt! Can you go round the student rooms, tell them to go to the main library and exit through the third large bookcase. Stay with them. Get the students to safety. Stay in the room until we all return." Charles nodded, "I'm choosing you because your teleporting skills will mean quicker news is spread."  
  
Kurt nodded and disappeared obeyingly.  
  
"Scott, Storm. Come, we must get to Logan."  
  
Charles's eyes then closed and reopened in a flash, "Main entrance. Left corridor."  
  
As soon as these words had been said the whole group set off in the direction of this destination.  
  
Logan and Orion were battling it out, the discs had hit his chest and blood had stained the pale shirt he wore. At such a close range the discs were too hard to use, so it had sunk to a fight involving all claws and strength.  
  
Orion let out a growl, raising her hands and striking them at his chest, blood pumping out and staining his shirt more, they however slowly healed as time went on.  
  
Logan roared and kicking her heavily, doubling her over before striking his claws to her back. An agonised scream was evolved from Orion, once recovered from the pain she flipped, sending Logan with her and dropping him heavily to the floor.  
  
Logan shifted from the floor, grabbing her round the neck and holding her back firmly to his chest. His left hand hit firmly at her throat, claws sinking through and out the other side.  
  
Orion staggered forward and hit the floor with a wet thump, blood oozed at a dangerous rate from this wound, creating a bloodied pool around her. She gasped softly, looking to Logan from the floor, a palm facing his direction and sending a single disc at him at such a speed, it spun through the air then ruptured through his shirt and disappeared into his chest which then bled heavily in reply to the weapon.  
  
Round the corner appeared Charles. Scott and Storm stood by his side. Orion still remained on the floor, her healing abilities having difficulty in repairing such a bad wound. Out of her palms shot four discs, each opponent getting one sent their way.  
  
Logan raised his hand to slashed away at the disc, which spun off at the strike of the claws, hit the wall then bounced back and sliced his forehead before it cut through the window, shattering it and disappearing outside. Logan let out a growl, dropping weakly on his knees. His chest wounds wouldn't heal, the blades remained firmly lodged in and every time the flesh shifted to heal they cut it through again.  
  
As the remaining three aimed for the other X-Men, the ground began to rumble slowly. Storm was stood firmly as the others began to shake as the building shook and thundered slowly. Every window smashed suddenly and a heavy wind streaked through, knocking the spinning discs off path and sending two out of the windows. One however was still aimed for Charles and a beam of red light from Cyclops blasted it suddenly. It shuddered in its path and dropped to the floor.  
  
Storm hurried over the debris towards Logan, dropping behind him, "Logan! Are you alright?"  
  
A soft rumble from his throat was a reply. His head shifted gently, the gash on his forehead healing. He turned his head, cracking the joints, "Storm." He gasped softly, wincing in pain, "I can't.." He faded off, lifting his shirt and looking down upon the three bleeding gashes, which had spiked discs firmly in places.  
  
"Oh God..." Said Storm softly, her hands reaching forward and resting at the wounds, un-sure of what to do.  
  
Logan did, his hands lifted and he grabbed one of the discs, ripping it out of his chest. He let out a loud growl, hands shaking gently as he pulled out the rest, a painful noise following each time.  
  
The bleeding gashes now began to heal up, bloodied discs littering the floor.  
  
Orion had now sat up, her throat healed. She smirked, glancing out of the window. A helicopter was passing over, a strobe light blinding the mansion. Before the X-Men could work out what was happening, the last window was smashed in by a shiny blue body that catapulted through and kicked at Scott's face, sending his visor spinning off which Orion caught.  
  
Scott let out a yell, red lasers streaming fiercely from his eyes in the direction he had just been looking, and so the lasers struck Logan directly in the face. The corridor was filled with a series of screams, yells, and shouts.  
  
Logan shot back across the corridor; almost hitting the wall before he was suspended in the air, head drooped and limbs loose, unconscious.  
  
Scott gasped softly, his eyes firmly shut now. Mystique dropped calmly to the floor, smirking. She stepped forward, leaning gently beside Scott and speaking, her voice was Charles's, "Open your eyes.. You'll get the enemy. Do it! Now!"  
  
"No!" Came Storm's voice, followed by Charles's his eyes closing. He was trying to control Mystique. It failed, because she had now metamorped into his form, it was too much for his power to manipulate himself.  
  
"Now Scott!" Came a desperate voice from the fake Professor.  
  
"Scott! No!" Said Storm hysterically, shaking her head in empathy.  
  
"That's not the real Storm, it's Mystique... Trust me." Whispered the fake Charles.  
  
Scott looked in the direction of Storm's voice and slowly opened his eyes, "Ok Professor."  
  
The red lasers struck from his eyes and hit Storm; her screams drowned out by the shouts from the real Charles, "NO!"  
  
Storm hit the far wall with a sickening thud and she dropped to the floor where she lay still.  
  
Logan was still floating oddly in the air, no signs of life in him either.  
  
Scott had his eyes firmly shut now, gasping softly for he realised he had done the wrong thing.  
  
"Oh dear me. We're not on form today are we." Came a cold voice. Magneto floated in through a broken window, landing calmly atop the debris, one hand was lifted, controlling Logan. 


	11. Not Over, Not Yet

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, except for Aurora and Granite, and the weapons I gave to Orion, plus her name. But the character itself remains Marvel's. Plot is mine though.  
  
Throughout story: " " = Speech ' ' = Thoughts ^ ^ = Telepath  
  
And for reviewer Blix Howlett, Sorry about the typo on adamantium, didn't know for sure. About for Yuriko, I never knew she had a code name so I made one up. I think I may stick with Orion though, cos it's something to do with the disc thingies.. Yeah. o.o Thanks! I'll do the spelling correctly in future. :P  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Charles bristled gently in his seat, aware that now he was very alone. His dark eyes flashed down to Storm upon the floor, then to the unconscious Logan who still hovered.  
  
Scott still remained with his eyes shut, his breathing laboured as his ears strained to hear his surroundings clearly.  
  
"Erik..." Said Charles calmly, "Why are you here?"  
  
Magneto chuckled, arms folding over his chest the cape draped over his left arm, a lift of his free hand and a piece of scrap metal from the debris fixed Scott firmly to the wall, his head now forced to look in Charles direction, "I've had enough of you and your X-Men disturbing my plans for a righteous world." Orion and Mystique had now joined Magneto, stood by his side, "And I intend to put a stop to it right now." He said softly, a threatening tone, "But what am I to do with you? All those times you have had chance to kill me, and you never did." He chuckled softly, "You're going to regret it."  
  
"No." Charles said softly, "You need to see the right way about this."  
  
Erik frowned, his expression turning fierce, "You have known me long enough to discover that I will never change, Charles. My idea's will remain firm."  
  
Charles watched him with a saddened expression, "Then let it be, me and my team will always be around to stop you."  
  
Magneto gave a soft laugh, appreciative chuckles from his female minions, "Is that so? Well, it's not going so well now is it?" He mused, the upright hand turning abruptly and sending Logan crashing to the floor. He landed beside Storm with a heavy thud. Magneto's other palm extended to the broken window and in gently glided Pyro who dropped to his feet beside Magneto, "Seems the lure of the X-Men isn't enough for your students anymore. I tell you. They want more, they want humans to vanish. They want power!"  
  
Charles sent his eyes to Pyro, giving him a disapproving glare. One that was always ever confident and powerful. Magneto felt Pyro twitch gently beneath his hand, which held firmly upon his shoulder, "Now Charles. The end has come. You and your precious X-Men won't be around for much longer." He shook his head gently, "I don't want to kill you Charles. So why not back down when I remove and end the X-Men."  
  
"Never." Came the firm reply, powerful glare still upon Magneto.  
  
"Fine, you can come and watch as I kill off your team, and allow you to decide whether you should change that comment, old friend."  
  
Magneto's hand lifted and he controlled Charles chair, at the same time he carried Logan along in mid-air. Pyro walked calmly by Magneto's side, Orion and Mystique brought the rest of the X-Men along. Scott's head always being held upon Charles firmly by Orion. They passed through, not noticing Kurt sat high on the ceiling on a beam, watching this. In an instant he disappeared.  
  
Magneto had conveniently chosen a room on the lower ground level, since all objects in there were made of metal they could all be easy moved by his will. The metal chairs that lined the room where ripped from the screws that held them down and were pulled firmly together. Each X-Men was placed into these seats, strips of metal holding them firmly in place. Storm and Logan remained unconscious, their drooped heads not flinching to any movement.  
  
Magneto paced in front of them all, smirking as Scott gave a pained grunt. His chair was firmly facing Charles. Charles was merely staring across to Magneto icily. He made no movement as restraint was dropped over his lap and wrists; he continued to glare at Magneto unforgivingly.  
  
"I suppose this was a sight you never thought you'd see." Quipped Magneto softly, "You and your X-Men under my control, under my rules? Hm?"  
  
Charles's expression never changed, nor did his eyes flinch from Magneto.  
  
"I should have done this years ago." Said Magneto softly, expression of hatred as he glanced to the other X-Men, "I should have killed you all." He breathed, eyes narrowing.  
  
Charles's eyes closed and he let out a small sigh. He didn't really want to do it. But it would be the X-Men's remaining hope.  
  
Magneto watched him in a scrutinizing manner, eyes glancing to the Brother hood, suspecting that he may be trying to control them.  
  
Far across the school, in a large room lined with chairs and shelves of food sat every student of Xavier's School, by the doorway was Kurt.  
  
^Kurt.. ^  
  
Kurt blinked and looked around, "Huh? Professor?"  
  
^Telepathy.^ Came the soft voice, ^Kurt, you are our last hope, Magneto has got me and the rest of the X-Men captive.^  
  
The blue mutant gasped softly, shaking his head gently, "I knew it. I saw Magneto showing you way through corridor. I suspect this bad thing. But I stayed with children. I promised."  
  
Magneto frowned and gave Charles a rough shove on his shoulder, "Stop getting into other peoples minds Charles." Charles remained unresponsive for he was going through a plan with Kurt.  
  
Charles's eyes opened and he glared upwards to Magneto, "You'll never succeed."  
  
Magneto studied him suspiciously, "What are you getting at Charles?" He hissed softly, his face close to his. The growing silence between them was broken as screams came from behind Magneto. Magneto turned and glared, glancing round. Pyro, Mystique and Orion had all disappeared, and a lighter remained on the floor, spinning gently. The only evidence of any occurrence was a fading wisp of blue smoke.  
  
"That's it Charles's.. You really have broken my tolerance. I will not put up with you and your disruption!!" His hand raised, a slab of metal flying over above Charles. A cloud of blue smoke appeared above the metal, which was held upon by Kurt and as he disappeared, the metal evaporated into the swirling blue smoke. Magneto staggered, glaring round the room, becoming highly uncomfortable.  
  
"Very well Charles.." He breathed softly, fiercely glaring down upon him, "I will end this." All of a sudden a loud rumble was heard above and various objects in the room shuddered at the vibration. Another thud, several distant screams, another thud. Each noise made caused Magneto to slowly smile, "It's over Charles."  
  
An unearthly roar shuddered the surroundings before the ceiling caved it, lights flickered and alarms screamed as a large form landed from the disrupted hole, straightening to face Magneto.  
  
It was an extremely tall and wide male, muscles bulged from every piece of flesh, a strong grip flexing menacingly as tiny black eyes flickered upon Charles. An oddly cut nose of a sharp point emitted a raspy sound of breathing, a strong jaw line shifted as his great chest heaved. As the lights around flickered, his skin texture was extremely peculiar, a mottled grey, almost like...  
  
"Granite!" Said Magneto loudly in front of Charles, bearing a proud expression, "Another mutant who is finally seeing the way round this human problem."  
  
Granite growled softly, coming to stand beside Magneto, though just behind him, respectfully. He was incredibly tall; at least 8ft, and he towered over Magneto, casting him into shadow.  
  
Charles watched the pair with intense dislike, expression ever solemn.  
  
A faint grunt from the far corner signalled all eyes in that direction. Logan shifted softly struggling beneath the metal. His eyes were still closed, but he was gradually coming to. Magneto stepped over, intending to send him back into the dull world of unconsciousness before Kurt appeared and grabbed Logan by his broad shoulders and teleported him to the other side of the room.  
  
Logan staggered gently, but Kurt supported him. Slowly, eyes opened upon his relaxed visage and it immediately twisted in a glare of hatred as he spotted Magneto. Kurt stepped to his side, both men ready for whatever may come.  
  
Magneto chuckled softly, "You don't get it do you Wolverine?" Magneto's palm lifted and Logan hit the wall with a heavy thud. He growled, struggling at this force.  
  
"And you.." Hissed Magneto softly, glaring to Kurt. Granite roared and strode over, feet shattering the ground and sending a heavy rumble throughout the room. He rose a fist and sent it at Kurt who teleported instantly. The scene could have been classed as amusing, for every time the dim-witted Granite lunged an attack upon Kurt, he merely disappeared and reappeared elsewhere.  
  
Scott gasped softly, turning his head as if looking around the room with firmly shut eyes, "Kurt.. When you can, grab my visor from Orion."  
  
"Ich soll." Muttered Kurt, disappearing instantly from the lunging fist that hit the metal fittings and crushed the wall immensly. Kurt reappeared, handing Scott the visor before he shifted from another blow from Graphite.  
  
Now Scott turned, blasting the metal that bound him in place. He leaped to his feet, fingers neatly flexing and sending a red laser at Magneto who yelled when it struck and hit the far wall with a cry. At this Granite roared and turned, sending his fist to Scott. Logan had now dropped for the force that held him firm disappeared. Fists stretched and claws shot out of bare knuckles, "Come on.." He growled running towards Granite and dragging his claws through the stone that was his skin. Out of the slashes oozed a orange liquid that ran down his exterior and formed in place where the slashes had been, regenerating the stone. It was lava.  
  
Kurt continued to teleport around the room, landing on top of Magneto then disappearing before repeating this process. Each time he landed he would strike Magneto to the floor.  
  
The room was in chaos, screams and roars shuddering the walls and being heard up in the libary were the students lay.  
  
Rogue and Bobby were sat, curled up side by side against the wall, Rogue wincing every time she heard a painful shout. Bobby sighed softly, gently giving her a careful hug as she sat sobbing.  
  
A loud roar of pain shuddered the chandliers that lined the ceiling. Rogue recognised the sound. It was Logan. She stood to her feet, running to the door, wiping tears from her cheeks.  
  
Bobby stood up, horrified, "Rogue!"  
  
Rogue turned, glairng furiously at him from a stubborn strand of white, "We must do something. I can't bear this."  
  
With that she turned and barged through the oak doors, running down the silent corridor that echoed her footsteps, every time a angry cry and a blast roared through the building she would press herself further, Bobby close behind. 


	12. Another Metal Mutant?

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, except for Aurora and Granite, and the weapons I gave to Orion, plus her name. But the character itself remains Marvel's. Plot is mine though.  
  
Throughout story: " " = Speech ' ' = Thoughts ^ ^ = Telepath  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Bobby and Rogue squeezed through the lift doors before they had chance to open properly and ran down the brightly lit corridor of the underground levels of Xavier's School. The shouts and roars were still sounding and they ran in that direction.  
  
In a dark room, all alone, Aurora had got out of the bed. A jumper was shoved loosely over her nightdress, covering her upper torso and arms. Another roar shuddered the walls and she ran bare footed across the laboratory, exiting through the doors that opened as she neared.  
  
In the metallic corridor, three mutants joined each other, each one with laboured breathing from their rushed manner. Rogue gasped as she saw Aurora, having not seen her in school before she thought she was an enemy. Bobby looked to Rogue, stopping her from removing her gloves, "No... Wait." Aurora gasped softly, she was still in no fit state to be up and about, "I don't know what's happening... I heard Logan's yell. Should we go in?"  
  
Rogue paused and dropped her hands, "Yes, alright. I thought you were an enemy." She breathed as she hurried over to the door and slid it open. Aurora shook her head following behind Bobby, "No. I'm on your side."  
  
The door opened to reveal the same scene of chaos. Kurt was still tricking Magneto whilst Scot fired random blasts from Magneto then to Granite. Logan was out cold on the floor, a severe wound upon his head. Scott glared at the entry, "Rogue! Bobby! What are you doing here?" He fumed, dodging a punch from Granite.  
  
"We're here to help!" Yelled Bobby above the noisy actions. He ran forward across the room, hands outstretched. A cool blue mist slid off his fingertips and wrapped itself firmly around Granite and froze him firmly on the spot.  
  
Charles was still firmly in his seat, frowning at the arrival of students, and of Aurora.  
  
Kurt teleported beside Scott, leaving Magneto to slowly stand to his feet, his face seething with anger, "You... X-Men." He growled lowly, glaring across to where Kurt, Scott, Rogue, Bobby and Aurora now stood. Their Professor trapped in his chair, Storm and Logan unconscious.  
  
Before anyone could speak, the door opened again and three members of the Brother hood strolled in, each sharing Magneto's expression of fierce hatred and anger. Orion yelled and raised her claws, her eyes fixing solely on Kurt who was responsible for their temporary prison. She made a run forward, but Bobby was too quick. The same cool icy mist stretched forward and wrapped around Orion, Mystique and Pyro, who was still weak without his lighter.  
  
Magneto looked horrified, all hope of him ending the X-Men tonight had gone. Scott turned and blasted the Professor's prison of metal. Charles merely flinched at the blast before he rolled calmly over to stop beside Rogue.  
  
"You will never win Magneto."  
  
"Is that so?" came the cool reply. Magneto's eyes settled firmly upon Aurora, catching the silver tag that hung round her neck, "Another metal mutant? How nice for me." His hand outstretched, intending to control Aurora.  
  
Every X-Men bristled and rose whatever weapon or body part that supplied their powers and faced Magneto. Magneto blinked and faltered, thrusting his hand forward again. He couldn't budge Aurora. He had no control.  
  
Charles glanced from Magneto to Aurora, every X-Men were in a mild state of shock, for Magneto's control over metal was his only power, and here for once, one mutant wasn't controlled. 


	13. Treasure Limb

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, except for Aurora, Granite and Serpentine (new character coming into later chapters,) and the weapons I gave to Orion, plus her name. But the character itself remains Marvel's. Plot is mine though.  
  
Throughout story: " " = Speech ' ' = Thoughts ^ ^ = Telepath  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Magneto straightened, now feeling extremely vulnerable. To the left of the room, several cracking noises signalled the breaking of the ice. Slowly the trapped bodies shifted, the ice splitting as each figure moved. Bobby raised his hand to freeze them up again, but Charles gently placed his hand on Bobby's arm, and pulled it down.  
  
Magneto flashed a quick glare to Charles slowly passing by; eyes forever then on Aurora who stared just as coldly back. The Brotherhood that were now out of the ice, who looked extremely cold stood around, waiting for some sort of orders from Magneto. Magneto growled softly under his breath and thumbed the exit. The group, still shivering ran groggily out of the room, heading down the corridor for the exit, outside a helicopter could be heard. Magneto stood by the door, eyes on all now with disgust. Then, looking singularly to Charles, he muttered viciously, "Another side has joined this war."  
  
Charles, raised his head gently and with a calm attitude replied, "We were always another side. This is a three-part war Erik. Three part wars don't work."  
  
Magneto let out a snarl, no words could be uttered in reply, his anger still seething through his veins. He disappeared, a swift sound of his cape as he exited, footsteps now all running down the corridor. A few moments later the helicopter sound faded with the Brotherhood inside. The room visibly relaxed, exchanging a general pleased expression to one another before a soft gasp was heard and Aurora sunk to the floor with a light thump. She hit the metallic floor, limbs sprawled. She lay still.  
  
By late morning the school was more or less back to normal. Lessons would be starting soon and the sound of chatter from the dining hall mulled on through the silent corridor that glistened merrily as new rays of sunlight shone through the repaired windows, no evidence of last night's disturbances. In the laboratory, all was silent. All the staff of Xavier's school was currently in the dining hall with breakfast except for three. Storm was sat groggily in her bed, nursing a torn shoulder ligament, which was slowly healing due to Lucius's medical creations. On the bed beside hers lay Logan still fast asleep, and due to his healing abilities was quite all right, except for nursing the same feeling of nausea as Storm from the unconscious effects. Aurora was not in her usual bed, but now back upon the laboratory table with a monitor for her heartbeat.  
  
Logan slowly stirred, the constant beeping of Aurora's heart monitor thudding rhythmically at his brain and senses. His lids lifted and liquid brown eyes gazed about the room. He sat up with a pained grunt, leaning back against his pillows.  
  
Storm looked over to him with a smile, her hands dropping the magazine she was reading, "Morning." She said softly, a hand tugging her white locks over an ear.  
  
"Ugh.. Morning." Replied Logan simply, stretching gently. He then looked around a little more urgently.  
  
His silent questions were answered by Storm, "Magneto's gone."  
  
"Oh.." Grunted Logan, a frown over his eyes, "Where's -"  
  
"In the lab." Answered Storm again, now smiling.  
  
Logan looked to her, brow rising, "Aurora, right?"  
  
Storm nodded, still looking to him with a pleasant expression.  
  
Logan grunted, clearing his throat gently, "Sure you're not a mind reader?" He asked as he exited from the bed, rubbing a hand over his eyes.  
  
A airy chuckle came from Storm who picked up her magazine again, "Quite positive."  
  
Logan shrugged, smirking a little. He strolled along towards the archway, giving a small stretch. He stopped, pausing in mid stride. His nostrils sniffed gently and his eyes dragged open to look upon Aurora.  
  
The beeping entered his mind again, he realised it had woke him up. She was lying deadly still again and the heart monitor beeped gently and slowly. He moved over his bare feet treading the floor silently. He stopped by the table, looking down at her with a blank expression, struggling to come to the terms to the fact she had weakened herself more.  
  
The main doors slid open and Lucius strolled in, peering through his glasses at Logan, "Logan! What are you doing, you'll catch the death of cold going round like that."  
  
Logan frowned, staring at the doctor. Logan did not particularly like being told what to do. And he especially disliked being mothered.  
  
"Go on." Said Lucius, waving him away with his hands, "Put some clothes on."  
  
Logan looked down. His chest was bare and the usual trousers sat at his hips. He frowned, "I'm fine." He answered gruffly, giving Lucius a long cold glare before turning back to Aurora.  
  
"You can't go round like that, you'll be freezing." Fussed Lucius, now watching Logan over his glasses and still waving his hands.  
  
Logan growled lowly, turning back round, "Look, bub. I don't give a damn what you think, and I ain't listening." He said with the growl, fixing the doctor a cold stare.  
  
Lucius was just about to answer when just down the corridor a voice called, "Lucius! Can I see you a minute?" Came Scott's voice.  
  
Lucius frowned upon Logan, "Get dressed." He said firmly and turning to find Scott.  
  
"Thank you one-eye." Murmured Logan sarcastically, grunting in the direction of the doors, watching Lucius turn.  
  
The joking attitude soon faded as the doors shut and he returned his attention to Aurora who had not flinched during his time there. Logan continued to stand over her, watching her expression with a frown. It was really getting to him now, the number of people he took care of. Ok, so Rogue didn't exactly need him any more. But now Aurora did. For one moment there his thoughts travelled onto who was supposed to look after him and he growled at himself, mentally swatting the idea away. He didn't need anyone to look after him, he was the Wolverine. The Wolverine didn't need anyone, he cared for no one and no one cared for him. He tried to mentally scream at his mind. His brain was whirring for a logical comeback and got one, but all self arguments faded when Aurora shifted gently, not wakening but she moved.  
  
Logan's knitted brow raised, still watching her from soft eyes that people rarely got to see. Aurora's forehead was damp and her cheeks slightly flushed from the constriction of the table's thick blanket. Logan pulled it down gently, freeing her upper torso of the warm blanket. She was now free of the jumper, in her original nightdress.  
  
As it lowered his eyes came across something large, and gold. He stopped, and rested the blanket at her waist.  
  
His expression turned into mild awe, for Aurora's left arm, from the elbow right to her finger tips was coated with a solid armour which shimmered pleasantly as it awoke to the light of the laboratory. The joining from the gold to her skin was immaculate and every screw was set into the metal arm with precise care. However, the joining was too perfect, it looked as if it had been joined into her skin, irremovable. The metal had been placed on her arm by lots of small sheets of the substance, each overlapping the one below and to the side. Similar to the body armour of a knight, so movement could be done freely.  
  
His hand ventured forward and gently rested upon her metal arm, wide eyes still studying this spectacular piece of work. His fingers tips gently ran down the smooth surface, gently dipping over the rounded screws that were lined along the edge. He stopped when he reached her knuckle, his index finger gently running over where four indents sat at the base of each finger, where the knuckle bent.  
  
Logan softly frowned, his brow creasing over his eyes. He gave a soft grunt as he turned this arm, noting a small square that stood out from the surface and bore the text, 'William Stryker - Mutant 9047286 a.k.a Aurora'  
  
Logan released the arm suddenly, expression shifting to that of immense dislike for Stryker. He turned from the sleeping body, pacing softly around the table. He didn't like this. He didn't like it at all. He'd been so confused and worried about his past, when he wasn't the only one who had suffered.  
  
At least I escaped, he thought bitterly, casting a sideways glance to the table from narrowed eyes. She had to put up with it for 15 years.  
  
Logan paused from his unnecessary pacing and looked up, his ears twitched and flared nostrils lifted to the air. Someone was coming down the corridor. The main doors upon and in returned Lucius.  
  
Logan snorted softly as the doctor entered, turning towards him with a canted head.  
  
"Ah, Logan. Still not dressed I see?" Came Lucius's voice, quite typical British voice it was.  
  
Logan gave an incoherent murmur from his chest in reply.  
  
The doctor shook his head, "Well, there's nothing I can do, you're free to go now anyway. Your shirt is in the cabinet; it's been washed and mended since last night's battles."  
  
Logan gave a mute nod to this, still watching the doctor wander round the room, gathering equipment.  
  
"I'm off to give Storm her - "  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Interrupted Logan's low voice, which came out as an unexpected growl.  
  
Lucius stopped and looked up to Logan, "Tell you what?"  
  
Logan threw back the blanket, which he had hastily pulled back up when the doctor arrived, "This." He muttered, fingering the metal arm.  
  
Lucius looked down calmly, then back to Logan, "You didn't know?"  
  
Logan's head tilted, his neck cracking in a vindictive manner, "No.." He growled, "I didn't."  
  
"Oh. well. I'm afraid that's Aurora. She obviously didn't want anyone to know. I only found out because I had to help her when unconscious."  
  
Logan's eyes squinted over at him.  
  
"Now, if you'll excuse me, I must see to Storm." Said Lucius hurriedly and departed from the main room to greet Storm in a cheery voice that reached Logan's ears.  
  
Logan's hand lowered and gently patted the metallic hand of Aurora's, "I'll be back later, kid." He murmured softly, turning from the table and striding out of the lab. Bare feet making no signal of his exit. Behind him, the doors abruptly shut. 


	14. Questions

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, except for Aurora, Granite and Serpentine and the weapons I gave to Orion, plus her name. But the character itself remains Marvel's. Plot is mine though.  
  
Silvervine: Thank you. I'm glad new reviewers keep popping up. (:  
  
Sych 77: If you go through the first few chapters, you may notice that her arm is never actually on view. That arm is always hidden, may it be by glove (Chap 2) Or by blanket (Chap 6) Or even by duvet (Chap 9.) I apologize for that defensive reply. But I wanted to make sure my reviewers and readers understood. (: I came over all protective of my story. 0: Please do reply though Sych 77, tell me if my explanation helped!  
  
Oh, and a small note. My enthusiasm is very slightly sinking. Please review more! It's a great boost when I read them. I don't want to give up on this. How do I know if people are reading if you don't review? ): Thankies.  
  
Throughout story: " " = Speech ' ' = Thoughts ^ ^ = Telepath  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Bright sunlight cascaded through the large windows of the east side of the building, spilling through the glass to create a ripple of light over the floor then to climb up the wall where it stopped short of the ceiling. A shadow passed through, cutting the sunlight from the wall for a few seconds before onwards it moved.  
  
Logan, with a cigar perched jauntily at the mouth stalked through the corridors of the school, which were eerily silent, but a background of buzzing was there as lessons were taking place within the school. He was now wearing a shirt after he had decided it was quite inappropriate to stroll round a school half naked.  
  
Logan wasn't really sure why he was wandering around so. He had no clear idea of what he was planning on doing, but he was heading for Xavier's office. He let out a stream of smoke from his parted lips and allowed it to stroll upwards, curling into the atmosphere before he headed forward to large wooden doors. Through the doors he burst, shoving them open forcefully. Now he was wearing his boots, they clumped thickly on the wooden floors, though very quiet. He stalked over to Xavier's desk where the professor was now surveying him over a copy of the day's newspaper, "Whilst that smoking continues I shall keep my threat Logan." He gently said, closing the newspaper and dropping it upon the clean surface of his desk.  
  
Logan stood there, his eyes looking vividly down upon the Professor. His hands were shoved to his hips and he looked expectant. The cigar remained being inhaled upon as Charles watched him.  
  
Charles made no response to Logan's attitude, he merely leaned back in his chair and studied him from a wise gaze, "What is it you want to ask me Logan?"  
  
Logan sniffed softly, looking round. He could tell the Professor already knew.  
  
"Logan." Came his soothing voice, eyes on the cigar, "I told you - "  
  
Logan leaned forward over the desk, his fists supporting his weight and he glowered at the professor, now almost at his level, "I don't respond to threats." He muttered sending a small stream of smoke into Charles's face.  
  
Charles's, in response, just calmly moved his chair away from the smoke and joined Logan round his side of the desk, "Aurora." He began, straightening.  
  
"Yeah, Aurora." Logan muttered, still smoking the cigar.  
  
Charles's watched him; not flinching at smoke lunged through his nostrils.  
  
Logan remained glaring down before he looked away uncomfortably, taking faint interest in a picture on the far wall. Anything to avoid the disapproving glare he got from Charles.  
  
"You've come here to ask me why I didn't tell you about Aurora's past. About her arm, and about how she isn't controlled by Magneto."  
  
Logan gave a firm nod; his eyes now back to Charles, ever attentive.  
  
Charles moved over his chair, back behind the desk, "Quite simply because it is not my responsibility Logan. I cannot simply tell you another person's personal thoughts. It really is up to her whether she chooses to give this information to you."  
  
"Yeah bu -."  
  
"And even though I can pick up on her memories and thoughts." Charles interrupted firmly, "I refuse to spread it like gossip."  
  
Logan chewed bitterly still on the cigar. He knew Charles's was right.  
  
Logan dropped down heavily upon a leather armchair that was conveniently beside the desk, "What about the healing ability of hers. Did you know all about that?"  
  
Charles gave a solemn nod.  
  
Logan bristled gently, but knew it was wrong to get angry.  
  
There was a pregnant pause in the atmosphere, which involved in Charles looking randomly towards the window then back to Logan, who was still chewing at his cigar, staring at the floor.  
  
"What's her mutation?" Said Logan suddenly, turning his head to Charles, and fixing him a glare, curious.  
  
Charles leant back in his chair, sending Logan firm glance, and gave him a calm shake of his head.  
  
Logan muttered incoherently to himself grimly before he rose suddenly and turned to the door, striding across the office, "I'll ask her myself." He grunted aloud, lifting the cigar from his lips with a large hand.  
  
Charles nodded to him, "That is the best way Logan."  
  
Logan gave a nod, followed by a rough sigh.  
  
"Oh, and Logan?" Came the Professors voice. Once Logan acknowledged the request he turned and nodded, "Yeah?"  
  
"Give this to Aurora. It fell off last night." Charles outstretched palm passed Logan a gold necklace, in the morning sunlight the pendant dazzled majestically, it was a silhouette of a wolf's head.  
  
Logan paused, gave a grunt of a reply and disappeared through the large oak doors.  
  
^I can have you in a flowery dress by tomorrow, Logan.^ Came a smooth voice inside Logan's mind.  
  
Logan in reply merely grumbled to himself and deposited the cigar. Shoving it firmly into a large plant pot that held a single geranium. Once the ashes smouldered he lifted his cigar and trod on through the corridor, eyes upon the necklace.  
  
*** NEWS: I've created a site for people who want to view the characters that I have created. It has pictures and full profiles: www.freewebs.com/xwotw 


	15. Some Answers

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, except for Aurora, Granite and Serpentine (new character coming into later chapters,) and the weapons I gave to Orion, plus her name. But the character itself remains Marvel's. Plot is mine though.  
  
Throughout story: " " = Speech ' ' = Thoughts ^ ^ = Telepath  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Logan had returned to the laboratory. Now only Aurora lay upon the centre table, Storm and Lucius were not in sight. Logan gave a casual sniff at the room as he entered through the doors. Always wary.  
  
He stood by the table, his gloved fists resting on the edge of the table. He leaned over her, watching her in a lingering silence. A rough sigh escaped from Logan's throat and he looked round the room idly before back down upon her, "Told you I'd be back." He muttered aloud, patting her arm gently before he lowered into a seat beside the table.  
  
As expected, he got no reply. Logan lifted his head and stared blankly at the ceiling, contemplating whether to light up a cigar against Xavier's wishes. He sat like this for a good 10 minutes, sinking in and out of thought before a shuffle of material alerted his senses. Nostrils flared and ears straining unnecessarily he leaned forward to where Aurora lay.  
  
"I know..." Came a quiet voice, weak and soft.  
  
Logan stared down at the table, his eyes boring down into Aurora's that had now opened, showing pale eyes with dilated pupils. She made an incoherent noise, still looking rather dazed.  
  
Logan gave a faint smile, his hand gently gripping the cool gold of her arm, "You must be worth a fortune, eh?" He murmured playfully, watching her from wizened eyes.  
  
Aurora blinked and took a faint tug on the arm, "Oh.." She muttered trying to free her arm from the surface, trying to hide it.  
  
Logan kept a firm hold upon her hand, but not painfully, "What's wrong?" He asked concernedly, "You don't have to hide from anyone here. Not at Xavier's school."  
  
Aurora peered up to him her expression rather troubled, "I don't know.." She said faintly before muttering something completely unknown. Logan gave the gold limb a reassuring pat, "It's alright." He muttered gruffly, "Lucius gave you a sleeping draft from what I heard of. To give you a dreamless sleep. You're still disorientated."  
  
Aurora nodded gently, her head resting back into the soft pillow behind her head. Her eyes then reopened and looked to her bedside companion, silent however.  
  
Logan looked away from her. For her pallid eyes stared right at him with a distant sense of warmth. The whole effect he received from her was discomforting. He felt too many similarities in her, and it scared his emotions.  
  
"Logan..." She then began softly from a weak throat.  
  
The large head turned back to her, a blank expression before his brow folded into a frown and he spoke, "Aurora, how come. How come Magneto couldn't control you?" He said roughly, "Magneto can control metal, like my adamantium. But he didn't have any effect on you. It just confusing because I though you were the work of Will - ."  
  
"I am." She replied gently, "But instead of adamantium my weapons are made of gold. Gold is also an indestructive metal. But it has a very low reaction to all chemicals, and it isn't magnetic. That's why Magneto couldn't control me. He can't control gold." Aurora had now sat up slightly, her gaze firm and her pupils correct.  
  
Logan's frown burrowed more over his eyes, "Oh.. " His head lowered and his eyes scanned the arm gently, "What is your mutation?" He suddenly asked, raising his head as he spoke, curious eyes pouring into hers. He wanted to know. They were so similar, he needed to know everything.  
  
Aurora sat up fully, resting her human palm to Logan's. She shifted entirely off subject in Logan's point of view, "Logan, the night before. When you woke me. The dream I was experiencing? I realised something."  
  
Logan cut her off with a faint growl, "Aurora, could you just tell me what the hell your mutation is!" He said fiercely.  
  
Aurora was a little taken aback by the aggressive response. But a gentle sigh and a bow of her head lead her to telling him, "My mutation is shape shifting. I can shift into other animals. But I'm not a metamorph, so I can't change into humans."  
  
As soon as these gentle words hit Logan, blood rushed and pumped at his brain. New memories flooded throughout his mind flipping through behind his eyes. Scenes of pain, a distant cry from another room followed by hysteric screaming. These flashed on as memories. More came. Injections, William Stryker, more screaming, numbness.  
  
The memories simmered to rest. But Logan's glazed expression lighted with a spark of interest as his hand lift the necklace he was still gripping, "I believe this is yours." He answered, thoughts running over his mind. This mutation explained why her arm had been built to move so freely, to change shape and size easily.  
  
Aurora watched the necklace be passed to her and she took it within trembling hands, "Thank you." She said softly, slowly fastening it about her neck where it came to rest beside the silver tag that gleamed and shone out the name 'Aurora'.  
  
Aurora, the shape shifter. 


	16. They're Ready

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, except for Aurora, Granite and Serpentine, and the weapons I gave to Orion, plus her name. But the character itself remains Marvel's. Plot is mine though.  
  
Throughout story: " " = Speech ' ' = Thoughts ^ ^ = Telepath  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Inside the snow covered White House at Washington D.C a roaring crowd were set into a room to the east. At the top of the room, stood on the highest stage was a woman dressed in a dark crimson suit. She was speaking into the microphone and the words were met with cries of approval.  
  
"We must not sit back and allow this monstrosity to rule us!" She cried into the microphone, which buzzed from the volume of the cheers.  
  
"We know that mutants were linked to the Liberty Island incident, and the destruction of Alkali Lake's dam in Canada. And we know that they were responsible for the death of several humans!" She continued, gripping a piece of paper, which she waved enthusiastically to the crowd.  
  
The crowd were shouting their agreements to the woman, who now began listing names.  
  
"Senator Kelly, who has now disappeared completely since his last appearance in the White House!"  
  
Murmurs of recognition.  
  
"Henry Guyrich! Associate of Senator Kelly!"  
  
Another series of noise through the crowd as the names were listed.  
  
"William Stryker! Died at Alkali Lake, he worked in the military for United States! There are probably other dead, innocent victims. We must put up the registration act, we must know what they can do!"  
  
The audience of the senate bellowed their support.  
  
"I, Senator Jennifer Brooks, will make America find out about these mutants. Who they are, where they are, and what they can do! The Registration Act will commence!" Her voice cried passionately into the microphone, her words being spun into the ears of her ever-cheering crowd.  
  
The T.V was shut off with a firm grunt of disgust. Magneto straightened in his seat and cast a glance to his associates, which stood beside the chair. His face turned back to the T.V that showed the senate hearing. Senator Brooks was stood upon the platform, lapping up the cries of support. Magneto's eyes narrowed before he muttered softly, "Foolish Charles."  
  
***  
  
Sorry this one is short folks. Just needed a chapter specifying on the senate hearing. Don't worry, good chapter coming up next. ;)  
  
To view pictures and detailed profiles of my created characters, visit: (www.freewebs.com/xwotw) 


	17. Christmas and Logan?

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, except for Aurora, Granite and Serpentine, and the weapons I gave to Orion, plus her name. But the character itself remains Marvel's. Plot is mine though.  
  
Throughout story: " " = Speech ' ' = Thoughts ^ ^ = Telepath  
  
Chapter 17  
  
The colder months were well upon Xavier's school now, and the lessons had finished to welcome a festive holiday. The corridors of the school were decked with passionately twinkling fairy lights, and emerald Christmas trees sat in their corners, and their decorations sparkled enchantedly.  
  
The school was filled with happy voices, and since there were no lessons, the entire day was spent with gleeful shouts from inside and outside of the mansion. A white carpet had spilled over the school's grounds and almost all students took this opportunity to engage in traditional festive activities involving snow.  
  
Whilst the school was full of festive cheer and tinsel wearing occupants, Logan strode through in his usual manner and cast a dark look every time a student tried to present him with a tinsel halo or a glittery Santa hat.  
  
Once, Logan passed the professor's office and in there was Charles, sat enjoying a cup of tea with fellow staff member Storm. Both were in cheerful spirits, Storm sporting a green bobble of tinsel that kept back her striking white tresses, whilst the Professor had a Santa's hat perched jauntily upon his bald head. The Christmas spirit affected everyone in the school, and it was impossible to not get dragged in as Christmas neared. But Logan remained solemn and frowned as a large Christmas tree, reaching 15ft had been erected in the main entrance, reaching to the roof of the second floor, passing the walkways that has sparkling banisters.  
  
"Don't they ever go home?" Muttered Logan one afternoon, walking in on the Professor who was sat reading a book in his office.  
  
Charles looked up at his entry and gave him a smile, "Many don't want to. And many simply can't. Take Rogue for instance."  
  
Logan sat down in the window seat, arms folding over his broad chest. He cast a firm glance out of the large windows; down across the snow-covered lawns where a large group of students had began a snowball fight. More of a snowball war, since about 50 were involved.  
  
"The singing is getting on my nerves." Muttered Logan, noting on an incident yesterday when he had to endure a good few hours of Christmas carols from younger students.  
  
Charles provided Logan an amused smile, "Logan, you can hardly blame the students for having fun. And I'm not going to tell them to stop. It's not as if it's gone out of hand."  
  
Logan grunted and looked to the door, he heard hurried footsteps and a shrill scream. He got up and stalked over to the door, carefully opening it and looking down the corridor.  
  
Charles looked to him, apprehensive, "What is it?"  
  
Logan frowned, looking up and down the corridor before he heard footsteps again. Rogue came hurtling round the corner at full pelt, gave Logan a giggly shout of Merry Christmas before she dived round the corner. Logan straightened; watching perplexed before Bobby then came along Rogue's path and followed after her, hands lit with created snowballs.  
  
Logan slammed the door and sat back down in Xavier's room, "I'll be glad when it's over and we get some sanity back."  
  
Charles shrugged gently, wheeling over to service himself with a new book, "It's not even Christmas day yet Logan."  
  
Logan let out a quiet groan of suppressed agony.  
  
"However, I take it you'll be reluctant to join our celebrations on the 25th?"  
  
Logan looked over to Charles, "What, you're having a party?"  
  
"For the students and staff, yes. It's traditional here."  
  
Logan gave a laugh that came out as an amused snort, "Damn right I'll be reluctant. I'll be saying away from that." He stood and gave a small stretch, several adamanitum bones clicking, "Well away." He grunted, turning to leave.  
  
"Aurora is considering going." Came Charles voice.  
  
Logan turned and his brow rose.  
  
Charles nodded and answered his silent question, "She'll be fit enough. It would be incorrect to leave her alone anyway when we are celebrating. Do remind her the main hall doors open at 7 would you Logan?"  
  
Logan gave him an expression of disapproval, "Right, whatever." He murmured to himself, exiting the office. Unfortunately, Logan walked straight into a line of tinsel that was being put on over the doorway to the office, "God damn!" He cursed, shoving the tinsel from his neck and stalked off in a foul mood.  
  
*** To view pictures and detailed profiles of my created characters, visit: (www.freewebs.com/xwotw)  
  
Told you it'd be good. Poor old Logan, eh? This chapter made me laugh; imagine our Logan in a Santa hat. *grins* XD 


	18. Plans

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, except for Aurora, Granite and Serpentine, and the weapons I gave to Orion, plus her name. But the character itself remains Marvel's. Plot is mine though.  
  
Throughout story: " " = Speech ' ' = Thoughts ^ ^ = Telepath  
  
Chapter 18  
  
On the top level of a glass building, surrounded in falling snow, that towered and shone majestically with evening sun amongst it's neighbours contained a collection of minds plotting against the mutants. Inside, sat at a long table were a group of humans, each discussing together the problem of mutants, and how they would over come it.  
  
"I say we need proof of the mutants being violent." Came a familiar voice from Senator Brooks.  
  
"How can we do that? They'd probably kill us anyway." Came a low voice of a male from the right.  
  
"Doubt they'd kill us. They don't want the Registration Act. They are unlikely to start attacking us." Came another voice.  
  
A general hubbub of conversations mulled through the sleepy room of the office. The sun, drooping towards a lit horizon was content on sweeping into darkness. Senator Brooks dropped down into her seat and cast a glance round the table then out of the large windows.  
  
"Senator. I feel we should follow up on evidence from the deceased William Stryker." A female's voice then came atop all the murmurings.  
  
"What's that?" Replied Senator Brooks, her attention turning to the voice.  
  
Across the table pushed a folder containing the aerial photographs of Xavier's school that William Stryker had acquired so long ago. Senator Brooks lifted then in her hands, "And we know for sure that mutants reside here?"  
  
The female who had the folder nodded, "Most certainly. I can confirm that from William Stryker's reports. Over a hundred there."  
  
Senator Brooks looked up, and cast a dangerous glare over the small audience, "Then I say we pay them a visit and get our proof." Her head turned to a male sat beside her, "Bronse."  
  
The male replied with a firm, "Ma'am?" He was dressed quite differently from the others, he sported military gear, casual, but it could be seen from his wearied face and alert eyes that he was capable of large-scale missions.  
  
"Round up your men. Get us a S-7J9 helicopter. I want us at this school before the new year you hear me? Get a plan ready. You have a week."  
  
"Yes Ma'am."  
  
Senator Brooks cast a look round her table, "Once we have gained our evidence, it will be screened to the United States, and to our President. The Registration Act will be upon us!"  
  
After a general cheer of support from round the table, brief cases were lifted and staff began to tread off down the lifts and into the snow- covered streets to home.  
  
*** To view pictures and detailed profiles of my created characters, visit: (www.freewebs.com/xwotw)  
  
I know it's short.. I know. But it needed to be in so you'd know what's happening with her. ): I hope no one feels Christmas was sprung upon him or her too early in this fic. This part of the story had been decided on when I first began. It was early winter when Logan returned to the mansion anyway. :P 


	19. Secretive Mornings

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, except for Aurora, Granite and Serpentine, and the weapons I gave to Orion, plus her name. But the character itself remains Marvel's. Plot is mine though.  
  
Throughout story: " " = Speech ' ' = Thoughts ^ ^ = Telepath  
  
Chapter 19  
  
It was early morning at Westchester. Fresh rays spilled over the sparkling white lawns and enlightened the glass windows that were frosted up with misty condensation. The mansion was eerily silent, and empty of life. All the mutants were fast asleep, dreaming of pleasures and niceties.  
  
A footstep broke through the rays and continued on. Thick in a jumper and jeans Logan prowled the corridors. The sun had only just risen, and so had he, thanks to a recollection of memories formed into a twisted nightmare. Logan was just wandering. Shifting through the corridors, on guard, alert senses picking up every sound and locating its source with deadly accuracy.  
  
A footstep hit the floor, alien to him. There was something different about it. It was soft. Padded. His mind raced at a furious speed, one matched by the animal kingdom only. It seemed too strange, small feet. No mutant here had footsteps like that, and Logan knew, for he heard them all and automatically stored them to know who was a friend or foe. They had stopped.. they were shuffling. Logan's head lifted and he sniffed the air, he could smell something... Something familiar... familiar to his nature, but also.  
  
His eyes narrowed and his thoughts sank away as the shuffling came closer. Speeding he stalked across the corridor, dashing through the rays of light that refused to fall apart once he left their presence.  
  
He stopped. He could hear breathing.  
  
The familiarity of this other being was so strong he could feel Deja Vu stabbing at his brain. But where, when.. And, most importantly, what?  
  
Eyes stared through the dim light of the North corridor, rimmed exotically by fairy lights, which lightened his destined corner every now and then. It was there. Just round the corner.  
  
The silence was shattered abruptly by a crash of adamanitum as they ripped through his skin. Since the halls were so quiet the sound had rebounded off the walls and echoed eerily. A faint growl left Logan's throat and in a flash he wheeled his body to face the enemy. Adamantium claws raised and ready to kill his foe.  
  
"Aagh!"  
  
A shrill gasp of a scream slid into his ears, his eyes stared viciously at the foe.  
  
"Aurora!" He breathed, straightening, claws instantly sliding back into his flesh, their thirst for a bloodied kill outlived. He peered across to her rather suspiciously, her skin appeared white, not pale, but white, like the fresh snow that currently fell.  
  
Aurora stared across to him, regaining her position of calm, "Why so edgy?" She muttered, not happy about the shock.  
  
Logan shrugged, slightly embarrassed by his actions, "Something felt wrong.. I don't know." He muttered, "Sorry." He sidestepped her and passed on down the corridor, his form being watched by Aurora.  
  
Logan paused and called back to her without turning, "Christmas thing starts at 7." He then carried on, boots silently making their way across the dim corridor.  
  
"You goin'?"  
  
"No." He answered abruptly, followed by a snort.  
  
"Oh.."  
  
Logan let out another snort of scorn, he'd never prance about at some Christmas junk. No. Not him. He'd be staying far from that.  
  
As he left the North corridor, his minds was still reeling on the effects he could have on a Christmas party, to not notice the wet foot prints across the wooden floor..  
  
*** To view pictures and detailed profiles of my created characters, visit: (www.freewebs.com/xwotw)  
  
What's with the lack of reviews guys! I feel so alone.. *sniffs* ;.; 


	20. Aftermath

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, except for Aurora, Granite and Serpentine, and the weapons I gave to Orion, plus her name. But the character itself remains Marvel's. Plot is mine though.  
  
Throughout story: " " = Speech ' ' = Thoughts ^ ^ = Telepath  
  
Goth13: I'm not going to turn it all lovey dovey. o.o but some romance is bound to creep in somewhere, but not largely. I'm not saying what. But come on.. it'll be alright. o.o Thanks for your review!  
  
Blix Howlett: And you will be getting more! (: Thank you for the review.  
  
Chapter 20  
  
The sun was now positioned above the surrounding landscape and it gave a warm glow upon the snow-covered scene. A white patio was adorned by a few tables and chairs, all covered thickly by the perfectly placed snow. On the railings surrounding the raised patio leant Logan. The time was late morning and many mutants were still tucked under warm covers. Lights were on around the mansion and signs of life were slowly becoming active.  
  
Logan slowly exhaled on cigar smoke, watching it drift into the freezing atmosphere. Thoughts of the early morning were upon his mind, the suspicion he felt so much before he noticed whom it was. It unnerved him to feel that way. And when he faced Aurora. She looked different, at first. He shook his head gently at his mental discussion, "Perhaps I'm going mad." He spoke up dryly inhaling on the cigar bitterly.  
  
"Well, talking to yourself is the first sign." Came a voice from behind Logan.  
  
Logan abruptly turned and his expression was one of a frown when he noticed Xavier sat in the open doorway to the patio. Guessing he had been joined because of his smoking he straightened and let out a grunt of thought from his chest, "I'm outside y'know. I can still smoke outside I'm sure."  
  
Charles nodded gently, "Outside is acceptable."  
  
Logan peered across to him, "Then why you here?" He asked roughly, turning back round and leaning on the railings once more.  
  
"You have something on your mind."  
  
"Well done." Came the sarcastic reply.  
  
There was a pause in which the sound of activity murmured in the background. Charles's visage turned to one of calm concentration.  
  
"That's a first ain't it? Can't work out what it is I'm thinking about?" Said Logan, expression satisfied.  
  
"You have so much on your mind that even I cannot work out what is worrying you."  
  
Logan shrugged, "So, don't matter." He muttered, inhaling on his cigar before watching smoke float from his parted lips.  
  
"Can you work it out?" Asked Charles quietly, watching Logan with his ever- confident expression.  
  
"Not yet. No."  
  
"The mind can't handle so much worry. I feel you're too tense. Perhaps you should come to the party tonight? Relax a little?"  
  
"No." Came the firm reply.  
  
"So you're going to sit alone and mull over these thoughts?"  
  
Logan flicked some ash calmly to the snow were it sizzled gently, "Yep." He answered.  
  
"Logan, I'm only trying to he - "  
  
Logan gave a loud and firmly disapproving growl and cut him off.  
  
"Logan."  
  
"I know you try to help others, and really, I appreciate it, y'know? But sometimes, I need to work things out for myself." He muttered, noting the time when Charles had begun to mention similar things, "Alone."  
  
Logan stalked away from the patio, boots lightly crunching the snow. He passed Charles, obligingly rubbing the burning ash on the wall painted by ice, which burnt gently before it fell away, to reveal the brickwork unscarred.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Logan." Said Charles as Logan entered the mansion,  
  
"Yeah, whatever." Logan murmured, stalking down the corridor to seek privacy.  
  
***  
  
To view pictures and detailed profiles of my created characters, visit: (www.freewebs.com/xwotw) 


	21. It's Still There

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, except for Aurora, Granite and Serpentine, and the weapons I gave to Orion, plus her name. But the character itself remains Marvel's. Plot is mine though.  
  
Throughout story: " " = Speech ' ' = Thoughts ^ ^ = Telepath  
  
Chapter 21  
  
The school was full of excited chatter as Christmas Day sled on, gifts were being exchanged and happy chatter echoed through the school. Logan had confined himself to his room, refusing to take part in the celebrations.  
  
As the evening settled over the mansion, corridors were still enlightened by fairy lights and glistening tinsel. Excited murmurings rummaged around the school and giggles were heard every so often. The party had approached every student was attending.  
  
Logan had remained in his room, sulking as he looked out of the window at the snow falling from the purple sky that shone with stars in the gaps of cold clouds. A knock on the door caused Logan to turn, he had been in such deep though he hadn't sensed the person approaching. There was another knock, more persistent followed by a curious call through the keyhole, "Logan? Y' in there?"  
  
"Rogue?" Came Logan's voice, a little surprised of the visit since they had not spoken to each other for while, only the general exchange of greeting in the corridors. Logan strode over to the door, his feet were at their quietest, barefooted and meeting the floorboards with perfection in their grace. Logan unlocked the door and pulled it open to reveal Rogue waving at him and grinning, "Hey!"  
  
Logan smirked at her, "A little dressed up aren't we?" He said, noting the wine red dress that she was wearing, and Logan had to mentally note, looked pretty damn good on her too.  
  
Rogue grinned and entered the room, giving him a playful twirl to show off her outfit, which has long sleeves to cover her skin, but left her upper chest and face bare. Which was understandable, she was bound to bump into some people in the Main Hall, "Got it for the party."  
  
"Naw... Thought you put it on for me." Chided Logan, meanwhile holding a hurt expression, which was spoilt by the smile that was in his eyes. He leant on the open door frame and folded his arms, "So, what have I done to get such a glamorous visit."  
  
Rogue chuckled and waved her hand at him as if to chase away the sarcastic comments, "It's Christmas!"  
  
"Yeah..." Said Logan, looking a little reproachful.  
  
"Yeah, so, I got you a present!" She exclaimed, buzzing with delight, as did the fairy lights from the corridor outside.  
  
"Oh." Came Logan's reply, straightening, "Never got a gift before."  
  
Rogue looked almost appalled, "Never! God. well, here, this is your first!" She cried enthusiastically, shoving the gift into his hands.  
  
Logan looked down at the wrapped bundle, the paper sporting merry expressions of snowmen.  
  
"Go on! Unwrap it!" Came the eager voice from Rogue.  
  
Logan looked up to the young face of delight that stood across the room from him, waiting for him to view the surprise. He gave in to the innocence she was radiating and unwrapped the present with a swift rip across the top. In the opened paper sat a pair of black leather gloves, lined with fake fur, upon picking them up he noticed that the knuckles on each glove had three very neat holes stitched round with perfection for his claws to sit.  
  
"You like 'em?" Asked Rogue, wanting a comment on her gift, "I did the holes myself, so they'd stay neat, y'know, not get frayed."  
  
Logan dropped the wrapping paper into the bin beside the door and studied the gloves with a blank expression.  
  
Rogues grin faded, and she began to look a little hurt, "Logan..?"  
  
Logan's head lifted and a smile appear on his lips, "They're great."  
  
She looked doubtful from his earlier silence.  
  
"No, seriously, I like 'em! I'll get good use out o' 'em!" Said Logan, making his way over to her, "I've never got a gift before, and didn't know how to react until it came naturally."  
  
Rogue relaxed and looked up to him, "I'm glad. I though they were nice an' personal."  
  
"They are! They're great, kid." Logan said with a loud rumble of a voice. He then paused and looked around the room, "I ain't got you anythin'.."  
  
Rogue shook her head, "Oh, it doesn't matter!" She said, smiling, "You didn't know."  
  
"No. No." Muttered Logan, dropping the gloves onto his bed. He disappeared to his wardrobe, rummaging there for a few seconds before he pulled out a jacket that still had plastic wrapping from the hanger down.  
  
He made his way back to Rogue and turned the jacket to face her, "I want you to have this."  
  
It was a replica of his own leather jacket, down to every last design, from the pattern on the arms, right down to the detailed studs that fastened it.  
  
Rogue looked rather shocked at this and immediately began shaking her head and coming out with several rambling excuses, "Oh! No Logan, I can't accept that, Look, it's brand new, you bought it for yourself and everything, it must have cost a bomb too, come on Logan. You can't gi' that to me."  
  
Logan smirked and waited for her to run out of excuses. When she did, she faded away from her speech to shrug soundlessly.  
  
"I want you to have it." He repeated, now taking off the plastic covering and offering her the coat, "It'll look good on yer'."  
  
"You think?" Said Rogue quietly, coming round to the idea, "O' course!" He said gruffly, chuckling, "Come now, try it on for us."  
  
Rogue stepped over and placed her arms into the opened jacket that Logan held for her, it was a little long on the arms, but everything else fitted her comfortably. She studied it in the mirror, now grinning, "It does."  
  
Logan rested a hand on her shoulder, smiling, "Told you. Now we're even."  
  
Rogue turned and gave him an unexpected hug, luckily the jacket covered her neck and her bare hands rested on his jumper. He smiled and gently patted her on the back, "Merry Christmas, kid."  
  
Rogue smiled and leant away, looking up to him, "Merry Christmas." She then paused, watching him with a studying gaze, "Hey.. now you've got used to Christmas, you comin' to the party?" She asked eagerly.  
  
"Oh, no. Rogue, I can't. I don't want to anyway. Sorry, kid." He muttered, shrugging gently.  
  
"Can you just pop down for five minutes, later?"  
  
"I'll see what I can do." He answered with a faint smile.  
  
Rogue smiled and stepped away from him, "I'm gonna go and put the coat in my room now." She said, picking up the hanger that had been placed on the bed, "Do come Logan!" She called out, now disappearing round the corner, "Merry Christmas!"  
  
Logan hmphed softly to himself, shutting the door as Rogue disappeared from sight. He sat down on his bed and picked up the gloves he had received, now alone, he smiled to himself and gently pulled them on about his hands with a sleek noise the claws appeared through the holes, and fitted perfectly, their blades not even marking the careful stitching Rogue had done so perfectly, "Yup, Merry Christmas."  
  
*** Aaaw, Logan got a gift, and a good one too! I've always loved the relationship Rogue and Logan has, it works together wonderfully and I hope I showed that in this chapter! Review folks!! XD  
  
To view pictures and detailed profiles of my created characters, visit: (www.freewebs.com/xwotw) 


	22. Gone!

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, except for Aurora, Granite and Serpentine, and the weapons I gave to Orion, plus her name. But the character itself remains Marvel's. Plot is mine though.  
  
Throughout story: " " = Speech ' ' = Thoughts ^ ^ = Telepath  
  
Blix Howlett: Thanks for reviewing; it's a pleasure to read the reviews I get. It appears you are my last one, all the others have left me alone! 0: Come back!  
  
I love reviewers. ;.;  
  
Chapter 22  
  
Downstairs the party was in full swing, and the music and laughter could be heard so clearly by Logan as he stood alone on the balcony from his room. The balcony was scattered in soft snow and still some fell gently from the midnight blue heavens. He leant upon the snow covered railing, his only company was a specially delivered bottle of beer to celebrate Christmas and a cigar.  
  
Light spilled out over the snow covered grounds from the large windows of the Main Hall, shadows glided across the canvas as students danced to the Christmas songs that poured out of the speakers that lined the room.  
  
Logan idly lifted the beer to his lips, drinking the cool beer that flowed to his mouth. He couldn't complain, it was quite pleasant to spend some time alone, and the view was ever stunning, for the naked moon shone heavily across the landscape and rolling hills of snow.  
  
His thoughts gently strolled across to those that had been bothering him earlier. Aurora. He was still going over her face and how odd she looked. But also how familiar she was to him, how every bit of her strangled his temples to remember, to recognise. Then it hit him, causing him to freeze mid-swallow and hastily choke on the beer. He straightened swallowing the liquid and clearing his throat, "Of course.." He muttered aloud, "The shape shifting." He had no idea why it didn't hit him before, that's why she looked different; she must have been shifting back. One after another these thoughts hit his brain and jogged his memory on, "That's why I didn't know who it was! She was in a human form!" He took a hearty swig of beer in celebration, now grinning to himself. "Better see her... She looked pretty hurt when I walked off." He said quietly, leaning back down upon the railings, continued his swigging of beer.  
  
His eyes lowered across the school's land and scanned the unscarred snow. that was until he reached footprints leading off from the Main Entrance. Any other mutant would have been unlikely to notice these footprints, for Logan was three floors up and the ground was extremely far away. But his enhanced senses captured the trail and narrowed eyes focused open them. He was just about to return to contemplation when a giggle alerted him and his eyes threw themselves to below his balcony where Rogue had just exited the Main Hall, followed by Bobby. His eyes watched them suspiciously as they ran across the carpet of snow, both in happy spirits. He had now begun to doubt Xavier's technique for locking up the staff's Christmas alcohol.  
  
Logan dragged his eyes away from the students and looked back to the footprint tracks through the snow, his eyes searched for their owners but they had disappeared into far trees. He began thinking along the lines of Aurora, but he also doubted that she'd be out so late when it was rather cold. His eyes snapped back to the students as he heard Rogue give a giggly scream as she sprinted off towards the dark trees that lingered to the south of the lawn. Bobby was following her, both laughing. Logan couldn't help from smirking, as he watched Rogue struggle across the slippery snow, he inhaled on his cigar, watching over them in silence.  
  
Rogue had now disappeared behind a bush in the orchard; he could still hear her giggles before it shifted abruptly to a scream, a terrified one. One that meant danger. She screamed again, her words screaming for Bobby who now sprinted towards the spot, before he even managed to reach the orchard a helicopter suddenly began whirring and lifted from it's hidden bush shelter in the orchard. Rogue was being dragged into the helicopter by forms that were hidden in the shadows of the helicopter. Logan almost fell off the railings, his beer bottle falling from his hands and smashing to the snowy ground a few floors down, in a mad mix of emotion and anguish he yelled for her from his spot, his replies were terrified screaming as she was flown away in the helicopter, a military helicopter. His head threw back and nostrils inhaled the wind, it wasn't the Brotherhood, it was humans.  
  
Logan sprinted down the stairs, cigar still being held in his hand. The Main doors opened to reveal a panic stricken Bobby who could only mouth wordlessly as Logan ran past him, heading for the main hall. Bobby gathered his breath and ran after Logan, still in a state of shock.  
  
The music grew louder as Logan neared the Main Hall doors, he threw them open, the music escalated madly and the hubbub of chatter and laughter hit his ears. He squinted as the light blinded his eyes, blinking he looked round the room, that hadn't noticed his entry quite for obvious reasons. The students were stood round the stage at the far side of the room, were Scott was stood, donned in large amounts of tinsel, warbling away to his poor rendition of "Merry Christmas Everyone"  
  
Logan growled and shoved himself through the crowd who parted in some places, but many didn't hear him coming and got an elbow to the chest as Logan forced his way through the sea of happy students.  
  
He reached the stage and climbed upon it, the students now began an uproar of cheering as Logan joined, many crying for a duet. Scott looked furiously to Logan, who had ruined the chorus of his song.  
  
"Logan! What the hell are - "  
  
The music still played on in the background and the microphone amplified Scott's words. Logan reached forward and grabbed the microphone, cutting Scott off from his speech, holding it up he roared into the microphone, his words reaching the X-Men team and the students in a smash, "ROGUE'S GONE!!" 


	23. Information

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, except for Aurora, Granite and Serpentine, and the weapons I gave to Orion, plus her name. But the character itself remains Marvel's. Plot is mine though.  
  
Throughout story: " " = Speech ' ' = Thoughts ^ ^ = Telepath  
  
Again, you've reviewed Blix! Thank you!! (:  
  
Chapter 23  
  
The music was stopped abruptly and the noise of murmuring from the crowd continued loudly. Logan dropped the microphone back into it's stand, looking to the side of the stage were Charles' was sat, watching Logan with a blank expression, "Where did you last see her?" He asked, rolling across the stage towards him.  
  
"Professor!" Cried Scott, leaning forward and gesturing to Logan, "Don't believe a thing he says! He reeks of beer, the filth!"  
  
Logan growled, grabbing Scott by his collar, "Wanna make something of it?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
"Go on then!"  
  
The crowd of students were watching in silence, all eyes upon the developing fight.  
  
"Excuse me!" Said the Professor loudly, glaring at the pair, "This is not the time nor the place to sort out your differences." He looked to Logan, "Where did you last see her?" He repeated.  
  
Logan growled at Scott, tilting his neck, the adamantium bones clicking shrilly. He looked down to Charles, "End of the school grounds."  
  
"What happened?" Said Charles urgently.  
  
Logan looked across to Scott then back to Charles, "Helicopter came." A hum of gasps came from the crowd of students, "Dragged in her in then flew off to the North."  
  
Charles' head bowed as he went into thought over Logan's words. During this period Storm ran onto the stage and grabbed the microphone, telling students to make their ways to their dormitories.  
  
Soon, the hall was empty, only the X-Men stood around the stage. Logan dropped and sat on the edge, his legs hanging over the decorated banner that proclaimed 'Merry Christmas!'  
  
Scott was pacing slightly, speaking random comments before flashing the back of Logan's head a glare.  
  
Charles wheeled over to Logan, stopping beside him, "What did this helicopter look like?" He said gently, looking down to him.  
  
Logan's head lifted, his expression serious and solemn, "Couldn't tell. Too dark y'know."  
  
From behind them, Scott let out a scoff of indignation. Logan growled gently, continuing to speak, looking to Scott, "However, I can tell you that it wasn't the Brotherhood, that's for sure. It was humans."  
  
Storm looked up, brow raising, "Humans? Why would they want Rogue?"  
  
"I feel they didn't want Rogue in particular. She was just in the wrong place at the wrong time." Sighed Charles, his head shaking gently, "I'll have to use Cerebro to find her."  
  
Just then, the wooden doors of the Main Hall creaked open gently, and in entered Aurora, she was hastily brushing snow off her as she made her way over to the X-Men, "I overheard you.." She said softly, coming to a pause in the middle of the hall, "I think I can help."  
  
"Woah! Wait, come on! You're not even an X-Man!" Cried Scott, waving his arms at Aurora.  
  
"That doesn't matter." Said Charles firmly to Scott, then looking across to Aurora, "How can you help us Louisa?"  
  
Aurora stood there, her hands wringing softly, the disco lights still flickered over the dance floor and illuminated the melting snow upon her, "I saw the helicopter." She then gestured to Logan with a nod of her head, "He's right, it was humans. It was the Government. One of the candidates. Their logo was on the side of the helicopter."  
  
Logan's head lifted, he watched her scrutinizingly as his mind travelled over the paw prints he saw in the snow.  
  
"And how do you know this?" Barked Scott, who was still being dominated by layers of tinsel.  
  
Aurora blinked and parted her mouth to speak, "I .. I was outside."  
  
"In this weather?" He continued.  
  
She nodded gently. Logan slid from the stage, walking over to her, as he did, Storm spoke up, "Then I think we should check with Cerebro, and then head up to Washington Professor."  
  
Charles' nodded, wheeling off the stage ramp and heading out of the Main Hall, "Wait here. I'll be back." As the doors shut heavily, Logan had come to a pause beside Aurora, his head leaned to hers and he spoke softly, "Outside?" She nodded in response. "Right.." He continued, still watching her carefully, "Thought so." He said softly, straightening from her.  
  
"What does that mean?" She asked, turning to him as he walked across to dance floor to the large windows of the hall, he stopped there, looking out at the snow littered skies. He smirked, looking over his shoulder, "It means, I saw you." 


	24. Eruptions

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, except for Aurora, Granite and Serpentine, and the weapons I gave to Orion, plus her name. But the character itself remains Marvel's. Plot is mine though.  
  
Throughout story: " " = Speech ' ' = Thoughts ^ ^ = Telepath  
  
!!!!!! Wow Sych77! You've gone slightly.. crazy. o.o But wow, getting reviews like that for every chapter it's a writer's dream, well, it was mine! The things you picked up on I can relate to, cos what you thought was exactly what I thought! I'm glad you like the little funny lines I add into every chapter, the stuff that kept me laughing for a good 15 minutes. Like the half naked one I loved that, and remember the one where Logan was not happy with getting himself adorned in tinsel or hats? Another that kept me laughing. Ack, I've made myself hysterical now, remembering all those. *Swats self * Must write!  
  
Chapter 24  
  
Charles passed alone through the brightly lit corridor of the underground levels of his mansion. As he came upon Cerebro's doors they parted in response to the scanning of his right eye. He entered, eyes not flinching over the familiar round room that would strike anyone else as odd and peculiar. He stopped at the far end, in front of a machine. He placed the silver helmet that was Cerebro upon his head, lids shut over his usually observant eyes and he sank into telepathicall thought.  
  
All the mutants appeared in Cerebro, all in a red light that each mutant pulsed as an aura. All were busy doing something, all acting out their current situation in life. Charles' mind captured a form laid still, upon their back. He honed in on the site. It was Rogue who was laid still, her limbs slightly sprawled. From here he could see that she was tied down for some reason. He entered her thoughts, his mind now being shown her journey there, how she was dragged into the helicopter, how she was forcefully brought there.  
  
Back in the Main Hall the X-Men, and Aurora were still waiting. Aurora and Storm were now sat together, in quiet conversation, Logan remained stood by the window, staring out wistfully. Scott had slowly been making his way over to Logan in a series of pacing, he continued to glare at him and made silent expression of scorn to the back of his head. Kurt had returned to the Main hall, for he had been checking the halls for any wandering students. He moved to sit beside Storm muttering something gently to himself in German.  
  
Storm looked up acknowledging Kurt with a nod. She was then watching Scott suspiciously as he continued to wander round the back of Logan, now only about 5ft away. Scott muttered something incoherently to himself, Logan, with his heightened senses turned and smirked, "Gonna stop pacing behind me now pansy boy?"  
  
Scott bristled gently, glaring at Logan through his tinted sunglasses. Logan merely chuckled some more, his hand outstretching to flick the piece of tinsel that was draped over Scott's neck and knocked it up to hit Scott gently in the face, "Nice fashion one eye." Logan's brow raised and dropped suggestively, he knew what was coming.  
  
And it did.  
  
"ARGH!!!" cried Scott, Logan's antic just pushing that anger level up and up.  
  
He exploded and threw a fist a Logan. Storm had jumped up to her feet, expression in shock. Logan caught the punch easily and smirked, now having Scott in his power he dragged him over. "Punch ups with the Wolverine?" He murmured gently, mockingly, for right before he came here, this was exactly what Logan had specialized in.  
  
Scott buckled a little under the horrific pressure Logan was managing to put upon his fist. Storm was running over with Kurt, her eyes upon Scott who face was now in agony. Storm cried out as she ran over, "Stop it Logan! Stop it!"  
  
Logan merely grunted and released the fist, throwing it towards the body it belonged to, "Learn something." Said Logan darkly turning away once again.  
  
The doors opened and in entered Charles. He looked over Scott and Logan and sighed disapprovingly, "When will you two stop acting so childish!"  
  
Logan turned, replying forcefully, "Childish! There nothin' childish about wanting to make his life hell." He growled.  
  
Scott had now sprung back into action and was trying to get back to Logan but Storm had a grip on his arm, she was losing, but Aurora now jumped up and grabbed his other arm, together they stopped him.  
  
Charles decided to let it go, sighing again, "I know where Rogue is." These words caused every member of the hall to turn to him, alert.  
  
"Where?" Spoke up Logan roughly, turning to Charles.  
  
"Aurora was right, Washington. We must go there immediately. Scott, get the jet ready. "  
  
Aurora stood back respectfully from the X-Men,  
  
watching them.  
  
"Would you like to come Aurora?" Asked the Professor politely, though hurriedly.  
  
"Hey! She can't go! The kid's supposed to be in the lab!" Said Logan, stepping over to Aurora.  
  
Aurora gave Logan a small glare at the nickname, she met his height, roughly, and so the name was slightly offensive.  
  
"Logan, she was discharged last night. She fine now. Fit and healthy." Said the Professor.  
  
Aurora nodded gently, "I'd like to come, if I can help, then it would be a good idea."  
  
"That's sorted then." Said Charles', "Storm, find Aurora a uniform please? Logan, Kurt, come with me to the jet."  
  
Logan threw up his hands in defeat as Aurora was steered away by Storm and Scott followed, flashing Logan a glare as he exited. Charles' wheeled out behind them, at his side Logan and Kurt.  
  
Everyone was positioned in the jet, (except for Charles,) Scot and Storm took the front seats, the next two by Logan and Aurora, then the one at the back, the single seat, was took by Kurt. Storm switched on the engines, which replied with rough churring as the jet lifted from the floor. The roof parted and the jet fired from the spot into the night sky out of the basketball court and on track for Washington.  
  
*** To view pictures and detailed profiles of my created characters, visit: (www.freewebs.com/xwotw)  
  
Hope you liked this Chapter! Sych77, I know you said a bitch fight, but it didn't seem right. And don't worry if Logan didn't get any punches folks! I'm hoping that the fight will continue later on.  
  
Ooh, I forgot about Kurt in the last few chapters. I'm so evil. He is quiet thought, so he just hid away.. o.o He'll come back now though, promise! 


	25. The War has Begun

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, except for Aurora, Granite and Serpentine, and the weapons I gave to Orion, plus her name. But the character itself remains Marvel's. Plot is mine though.  
  
Throughout story: " " = Speech ' ' = Thoughts ^ ^ = Telepath  
  
I have some great news, over Christmas a good plan for my 2nd X-Men Fan Fic had developed; it will be a sequel for War of the World! So, you're not getting rid of me just yet! :P  
  
Here we go then.  
  
Chapter 25  
  
The jet flew on through the night sky, gliding majestically. It's engines chugged in silence, powerfully allowing it to streak through the cloudless sky. When a rare cloud floated by, the jet sliced through it, the fluffed edges departing into nothing, erupting its mute scream.  
  
Storm was in control, the steering device in her gloved hands. She stared determinedly out at the night sky, eyes flicking upon the radar screen to check their coordinates every now and then.  
  
Kurt was sat stiffly in his seat, for this was his first time out in the jet as an X-Man, even though he had been trained up to be ready for battle, German prayers echoed from his lips, making the atmosphere tenser and more dark.  
  
Logan appeared to have felt that, for he was hunched gently in his seat, though the belts were restraining him any further. Elbows rested at his knees and hands clasped each other. He stared down at his boots in thought. The atmosphere was sombre, this mission was quite unlike any other, for they knew the experiences their student could be going through, and for Logan, she was more than a student, she was a friend, and to have that relationship with Logan, any on good terms at least, was rare.  
  
The jet soared on over lit up cities that stood out in small groups, their lights illuminating the world below, oblivious to the goings on about them, the danger that was unfolding in their world.  
  
The silence within the jet was broken by an impatient Logan who had stood up out of his seat and was stalking round the other X-Men, grunting incoherently, his anger level still high from the earlier disturbances with Scott. He prowled to the front of the jet where Scott and Storm sat, and at last the tension was snapped by his swift murmuring of speech, "How long now?"  
  
Scott bristled gently in his seat, the seatbelt restraints holding him back. For now.  
  
Storm's voice replied, her eyes never leaving the radar screen as she watched a map develop and disappear, coordinates lining themselves up, "Passing over the White House... another 20 miles to go, not long, be ready to leave."  
  
Logan grunted and turned away, resuming his pacing, travelling around each X-Man. The tension had soared again, for Logan was radiating his anger, like an animal trapped in a cage he was ready to lash out at somebody, and it was building to a climax, and the only victims would be an X-Man.  
  
"Logan! Sit down!" Came a defiant female voice.  
  
Logan hurled round on the spot, growling at the person who had dared order him. He was met by Aurora's face, which stared at him with just as much confidence, her narrowed eyes battling him down. They just glared at each other, each daring the other to question their dominance.  
  
"We're landing." Called Storm from the front, this comment an automatic order for seatbelts.  
  
Logan then sat down, reluctant of course for losing the mini-war with Aurora. If it had been any other X-Man or person, Logan would have ravaged them dry with sarcastic bitter comments, meanwhile focusing his released built up anger upon his poor victim.  
  
The jet soared downwards, gliding majestically along the clouds, which were now built up and were looking suspiciously dark. The jet sank below their rolling barrier, setting for Earth. Platforms landed with graceful ease on the snow-strewn grass no animal had grazed on it for a while so the grass crept out of the white blanket, reaching roughly 1ft. When the jet touched the surface, the lit engines switched off, the humming dying away.  
  
They had landed in an empty field, surrounded at one end by a dense foliage of bracken and trees which they had hidden in, the other end was a large building, in darkness. The moon lit a small section of the field, luckily missing the jet by a few yards, peeking through the built up clouds, it was a searchlight, drifting across the sky, lighting up any possible evidence of the attack.  
  
Inside the jet, the X-Men had gathered round near the exit, comments being exchanged and questions being asked. Of course, many were replied with silence, this mission hadn't been prepared for, they didn't know how tight the security was or where abouts Rogue would be. "Let's just get ourselves inside first." Said Logan, automatically taking charge, with much disapproval from supposed leader Scott who glared at him behind his red- glassed headpiece. However, it was one of the smartest idea so far, if they didn't get inside, then nothing could be done. Logan was met by nods from other X-Men and by a cold expression from Scott. The ramp was lowered and stairs lifted to meet the first footsteps down them. Logan came first, for he was at his best, alert and attentive to even the slightest sound.  
  
Across the snow they travelled, Logan at the front leading the team. Scott was hurrying through the group, desperate to retain his status as leader. Logan froze, causing the group to stop roughly and stare anxiously at him then at the blackness of their surroundings. Logan wasn't the only one who had froze to keep senses at a high. Aurora had paused a few feet away, same posture, straining to pick up the sound. They had both heard something.  
  
"Get outta sight!" Hissed Logan, running for a hill in the field where a lone bush was dominating it by twisted thorns and thin scrawled branches. Aurora was right behind him, shifting out of sight. The other X-Men took a little longer to respond, but Kurt teleported suddenly, sinking out of view beside Aurora.  
  
Just in time, for a searchlight came from one of the windows of the building, scanning the field. It went up and over the shelter of their bush, then illuminating the tall foliage of trees, which the jet was hiding behind. Then, as quickly as it had struck, it shut off, throwing the field in sudden darkness. Unexpected blackness was thrown back upon the X-Men. Scott, refusing to hand leadership to Logan crawled out of the spot and straightened, walking calmly across the field, not hanging near the bracken strewed hedge that lined the field, but out in the open. Logan growled over to him, "Idiot!" Scott snorted at this, determined to be right and lead his team to victory. A few seconds passed with tension, cursing from the bush from a furious Wolverine.  
  
Then it happened.  
  
About five floodlights burst from the building, the entire field illuminating with an incredible explosion of frenzied flood of white light. Scott was trapped in the middle of the field, seen clearly with the light. He froze, gaping from the shock. Kurt teleported and brought Scott back to the other X-Men in a soft burst of blue smoke. Once Scott had landed Logan rounded upon him, repeating, "Idiot!" The X-Men stared at Logan watching the fight being redeveloped.  
  
Suddenly, Aurora gasped, "They're coming!"  
  
Scott froze and turned upon Aurora, "What?"  
  
It was a pointless question for the field of light was being disturbed by shadows sprinting across the lawn, savage dogs a few feet ahead. Barking and growling hungrily. Shots were fired, not aimed at the bush in particular, but into the remaining blackness when the light ran out. Every X-Men slammed themselves to the snow as bullets fired over their heads. It was no use; the dog had found the prints. Three of them separated from their master and bounded across the field to the large bush that was still a good 30 feet away.  
  
"Oh God..." Cursed Storm softly, staring across as the vicious beasts pounded towards them.  
  
"We gotta move! Move!" Roared Logan, alerting the X-Men.  
  
Scott's eyes did a automatic travel over the team, "Aurora..." He said softly. She's gone."  
  
"What?!" Cried Logan, looking round in a panic, he didn't need to look, for her scent had disappeared with her.  
  
The dogs were still running powerfully towards them, the guards following clumsily, running through the thick snow. The closest dog was nearly upon the bush, growling and snarling ferociously, ready to attack. Logan remained crouched; want to stay out of bullet range. His fists spread, claws sharply erecting with a swift sound from his knuckles. The other X- Men did likewise, preparing for an attack. Scott readied his headgear, training it open the area of the guards. Logan was ready for the dogs. Just as Scott was about to fire, a loud roar, fierce and powerful drowned the barking of the dogs. A flash of pearl and grey appeared, landing in the dog's tracks. Muscle dominated the slim form of stealth, thick fur gleamed as it was rippled by the passing wind, alert pale eyes shone with a usual triumph and confident. The tag glinted round the wolf's neck said it all. Logan straightened almost choking on his words, "Aurora?!"  
  
Scott did likewise, but remained flat in the snow, "Aurora?" He said scornfully, voice full of doubt as he watched the wolf, which was now glaring down upon the three dogs, which were dominated by her size and her obvious strength. They turned, barks turning to whimpers, anger turning to fear.  
  
Even the men froze in the snow for it was an unexpected sight. Aurora growled, placing a paw forward and lowering her head, eyes staring brightly at the guards, preparing.  
  
A bullet shot, then another. Metal tipped with death. They fired towards Aurora.  
  
Awash with fury and pride and many mixed emotions Logan leapt through the bush, roaring claws smashing down upon the travelling bullets, they ricocheted off and fell harmlessly to the snow. After this display the X- Men rose from the bush and stopped behind Aurora and Logan, each glaring across to the enemy.  
  
Logan smirked, brow rising to them as a stream of red laser erupted from behind him blasting the guards to the floor in cries of pain. Once the immediate danger had passed attention turned upon the wolf, which stood proudly, staring defiantly across to the fallen opponent.  
  
"Woah." Commented Logan softly, crouching beside the wolf to meet her height.  
  
In response the wolf cast an affectionate rumble, tail slowly wagging. The tag still glinted in the moonlight, her name being proudly presented. She set off walking, leading the way; her left foreleg was cast in gold.  
  
*** To view pictures and detailed profiles of my created characters, visit: (www.freewebs.com/xwotw)  
  
Hehe, Scott's cruisin' for a bruisin'.. Go get 'im Logan!  
  
REVIEW REVIEW!! (: 


	26. Built Up Hatred

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, except for Aurora, Granite and Serpentine, and the weapons I gave to Orion, plus her name. But the character itself remains Marvel's. Plot is mine though.  
  
Throughout story: " " = Speech ' ' = Thoughts ^ ^ = Telepath  
  
Reviews! I love 'em! Make me feel happy happy happy. XP  
  
Chapter 26  
  
Aurora led the group swiftly across the snow, passing the still bodies of injured guards, the dogs were no where in sight. The floodlights were still on and the entrance could be seen clearly because a single guard stood beside the door.  
  
Then, all of a sudden the floodlights switched off, throwing the entire field and building into uncomfortable darkness.  
  
"Ah.. shit." Muttered Scott as they travelled.  
  
Logan continued going with Aurora, both training senses as they passed through the blackness. Behind, the rest of the X-Men followed, trying to not stray from Logan and Aurora.  
  
Logan stood, raised a gloved hand to signal them to stop. Aurora sat down on her haunches obediently, staring up at Logan with a hint of respect beyond her pale eyes. Logan travelled forward alone, much to Scott's verbal dislike for he stopped, held back by Storm, muttering words related to Logan. He was soon shut up when Aurora gave him a throaty growl, standing to her four paws.  
  
Logan's boots crunched through the snow, eyes trained upon where he could smell the guard. He could hear the guard breathing, he could sense the fear radiating from the man who clutched his rifle with clammy hands and breathed shakily. This man knew there was something out there, but he couldn't see him or hear him, just sense the Wolverine.  
  
Logan was almost right beside him, in silence, crouched gently. A few seconds passed by uneasily, tension mounting as Logan's eyes stared up at the dark shadow of a man. Logan rose forcefully, extended claws rising and ramming upwards through the guard's ribcage whilst his other hand grabbed upon the gun so he couldn't shoot.  
  
The body was thrown to the floor; the man had died in silence, not expecting the death. Logan could hear Aurora running across the snow, leading the X-Men, she had known of the death, she could smell it.  
  
Now the entrance was clear and the X-Men including Aurora passed through the metal door inside. It was still dark inside, perhaps more so for the moonlight was limited to the field outside and not through the windows of this building.  
  
Logan sniffed cautiously at the air, he couldn't smell anyone close so he calmly raised a hand and flicked on the light. Good for the sight, bad for the battle. For the upper level had suddenly burst alive with guards, all pointing guns down from the railing of the walkway.  
  
"Ah.. shit." Repeated Scott.  
  
The X-Men wasted no time, amidst the firing of ravage bullets they attacked. Kurt teleported and heftily threw guards over the railing, allowing them to plummet quite freely to the concrete floor. Scott geared up his headpiece and fired streams of red laser upon the guard, never missing and each one suffering.  
  
Storm had raised the wind levels, windows smashing through and doors erupting open as strong gales blasted around the opponents, knocking many off balance and sending plenty to their death over the railings.  
  
The opening doors brought more guards and another array of growling dogs Logan rushed in through bullets, dodging them by shifting without the slightest noise. His adamantium claws sank through the guards flesh and he shredded their weapons to mangled strips of useless metal. As the dogs ran forth growling and barking furiously they were swiped neatly out of the way by a blow from Aurora or a slice from Logan.  
  
The room went quiet, heavy breathing echoed from the X-Men who stepped back to survey their work. The floor was littered with wounded or dead guards, their dogs had fled or died.  
  
"Right." Announced Scott, stepping to the front of the group, regaining leadership, with hands spread, he explained, "We now need a plan."  
  
There was a comical silence, a rolling of eyes from Logan said it all.  
  
"We know we need a plan, but what?" Said Kurt simply, looking to the leader of their group for ideas. Scott softly hmphed, folding his arms, looking savagely across the group, "Any suggestions?"  
  
"Yeah, better make it quick, this -is- supposed to be a mission y'know. Gotta be ready for the unexpected." Said Logan calmly, glaring across to Scott with his thick arms folded over his X-Men uniform. In response Scott huffed and stepped over to the man who was affecting his dominance.  
  
"You just got to be the best haven't you. Got to lead, got to take charge, got to order people about, got to threaten people." Said Scott softly, eyes narrowed behind his visor, "I don't know what Stryker did to you, Wolverine! But shitting up your mind is one!"  
  
Kurt swallowed nervously at this confrontation and Storm was almost holding her breath. No one spoke to the Wolverine like that, no one.  
  
Scott continued, anger rising with his voice, "This isn't your pack! You're not a wolf! You're a human! You DO NOT enter my team and boss my X-Men around! You do not take CONTROL!! YOU are not ALPHA!!" He cried his fists shaking as he clutched them whilst he roared his anger upon Logan. His ears had turned pink, face blotched. Anger pulsing through his veins a mad torrent of waves within his bloodstream inside his mind.  
  
Logan had stood there with his arms folded, claws neatly in within flesh. But he was now growling under his breath, eyes narrowed with hatred. Logan breathed heavily, chest heaving with anger that was roaring inside him, his mind racing furiously. The beast within him ravaging to escape and unleash all the bit of energy Wolverine had upon Cyclops. He had never had this strong energy of anger since Stryker's men confronted the school, where he let rip upon every man who dared to step foot and terrorize his home.  
  
His territory.  
  
Scott calmly stepped back, deciding to stay out of range from the adamantium weapons Logan had just sprayed from his knuckles. Logan still heaved with anger, trained eyes glaring down at Scott.  
  
That last bit of patience that lingered inside Logan's mind was being stretched to the limit, those words roared on a replay in his mind tugging, wanting to make him snap and lash out.  
  
From still and silent, Logan erupted into a roar of frenzy. Rearing claws towards Scott, feet lifting to making way for him. Scott's face dawned upon the threat and his hand snapped upwards, ready to open his visor. Logan still tried to get closer, but Aurora was at his feet, nipping savagely at his ankles in attempt to waken him from his anger.  
  
Scott cried out as Logan stumbled over Aurora, desperate to get his claws inside the wretched mutant in front of him. Scott's hand twisted, and laser rushed out, hissing as it moved to strike Logan. Logan was suddenly pushed down by a force, but it wasn't the deadly laser, It was Aurora, her front paws had raised and her strength matched his as her feral muscles and adamantium strength slammed him upon his back, the laser streaming over his head and flying over the dodging bodies of Storm and Kurt.  
  
Storm straightened, gasping softly, surprised at the lack of attacks on them with all the commotion. Suddenly she frowned, stepping over Logan and roughly pointing at Scott, "Our leader!" She cried, "Trying to blast down one of your team! I'm sure Charles never opted for that when he applied you with this status." She turned away, stepping back over the fallen Logan and rejoining Kurt, "I knew this was coming. But why now? Why when we are trying to save a girl's life!"  
  
Logan now straightened, Aurora obediently dropping off him , nipping gently at his heels as he growled towards Scott, "Let's go." He muttered stepping past Scott and ventured alone down the room, disappearing through a door.  
  
"Logan! Wait!" Cried Kurt, followed soon by Scott, "Where the hell do you think you're going!"  
  
The remainder of the X-Men stood now without one of their teammates. Scott growled and shook his head, "Fine, let him go. C'mon... " He muttered, turning and going through a different door to Logan, the X-Men and Aurora following.  
  
*** To view pictures and detailed profiles of my created characters, visit: (www.freewebs.com/xwotw)  
  
* cackles hysterically *  
  
Scott is such a bitch! Good job Aurora stopped Wolfie or it would have been more blood on the walls! XD 


	27. By Any Means Necessary

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, except for Aurora, Granite and Serpentine, and the weapons I gave to Orion, plus her name. But the character itself remains Marvel's. Plot is mine though.  
  
Throughout story: " " = Speech ' ' = Thoughts ^ ^ = Telepath  
  
Chapter 27  
  
The mansion was almost in silence, early morning rays were dancing over the snow covered building and a crisp atmosphere breezed through the air. Lessons of course, were on shutdown since Xavier was the only teacher. He had been sat awake for most of the night, in thought, trying to guess what was happening to his X-Men and to his student. By now he had forced himself to rest, asleep in his bed, though whilst his body was switched off, his mind still played with worry, his closed eyes hiding pupils that showed dimming hope that fought to stay alive inside the great mutant.  
  
Lucius, the school's lab technician and doctor had been up since sunrise, preparing his quarters for wounded, ready for the X-Men's return. He hoped none would be hurt, but he let himself be prepared for casualties.  
  
Now however, the entire school was asleep, horrific dreams naturally soaring their minds since the humans had now begun to do what so many had dreaded. They had begun their war.  
  
Charles was in deep sleep, but his mind suddenly strained, shouting for its body to wake up. Charles let out a sigh, rolling over impatiently as his brain slowly came alive to wakening.  
  
The door of Xavier's room slid open gently, and calmly, a light flicked on and footsteps travelled over the floorboards.  
  
Still his mind screamed for him to wake, it knew of the presence. Suddenly, Charles' eyes flashed open, meeting the face of a mutant who was sat calmly at the other side of the room.  
  
Charles sat up immediately, his eyes recognising the familiar face, even in the bright light, which his eyes had reacted to poorly.  
  
"You were never one for sleeping in Charles." Came a cool, crisp voice.  
  
"Erik.." Answered Charles, his eyes now firmly upon the man.  
  
"What did I tell you." Began Magneto, "Human's have wasted no time. They have taken one of your students; they've got a mutant captive. They've begun Charles." Magneto continued, watching Charles with a blank expression as he informed his friend, and his enemy, "This Senator is determined to bring in the Registration Act, and according to what Mystique has seen, it's well on the way."  
  
"What?" Began Charles, "What do you mean? What are they doing?"  
  
"It's never took you so long to work something out Charles, but it appears I must spell it out to you. The humans have retaliated! They want to show America what we can do! They are doing it by any means necessary. Once that Registration Act is introduced we'll have no hope left." Magneto then narrowed his eyes leaning back in the seat and idly crossing his legs over a knee, palms together as he spoke, "We have nothing to fight with.. a couple of mutants won't work Charles."  
  
"We don't want to fight Erik.. we want to make them see sense." Answered Charles gently, standing his ground.  
  
"Utter rubbish!" Cried Magneto triumphantly, standing and glaring down upon Charles, "This has gone beyond peace! Unless we fight back mutants are going to be drowned out by humans. They are inferior, we demand respect!" He roared, slamming his fist upon the nearby table.  
  
He straightened from the table, calming down and he leant to Charles and spoke softly, "Which is why.. I am going to round up some mutants, and I am going to lead our kind to victory. We will fight, and we will win." He continued in a dangerously low voice, "So, I've come to where the biggest group of mutants are currently held. Here."  
  
Charles' expression relaxed from interest to disgust, "The students! Never Erik! The students will not be joining the Brotherhood!"  
  
"Oh won't they? Your X-Men can't save them.. And you." He hissed, "Out of order." As Magneto finished, he caught the word, "Serpentine.." Echo from his lips in a faint hiss. Then, a mutant Charles had never seen before suddenly blocked the open doorway. She crept in, scales along mud coloured flesh. Damp hair hang over her eyes, it was cropped short round pointed ears. A long thick tail of muscle swayed behind her and she bore a horrible smirk, pointed teeth dribbling with poison that oozed from fangs.  
  
That was as much as Charles managed to take in, for her tail lifted and slapped him heavily round the head, sending him hurtling to the floor in unconsciousness. There he laid still, lifeless and helpless, his X-Men no where near to help him or his students, which lay asleep in their beds, unknowingly to thee dangers that were about to unfold.  
  
Now, the Brotherhood ruled the school. 


	28. Nothing Else Matters

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, except for Aurora, Granite and Serpentine, and the weapons I gave to Orion, plus her name. But the character itself remains Marvel's. Plot is mine though.  
  
Throughout story: " " = Speech ' ' = Thoughts ^ ^ = Telepath  
  
I have a new reviewer!  
  
*sends a large group hug from her and the characters in the fiction GROUP HUG!*  
  
*also drags in all the other people who have reviewed to join her in the massive hug!*  
  
*forces Sych to hug Scott.* Hehe  
  
*hugs Logan* XD  
  
What? I -am- the author. -_-  
  
Oy..  
  
*sneaks away, dragging Logan from the group hug.* XP  
  
Chapter 28  
  
Solitary. Passing in silence, lurking in the shadows. Trained eyes watched the area, all senses working effortlessly. Stealth aided each placed boot. Logan prowled down the corridor, making his way through calmly though consistently aware. The building appeared as if it wasn't in use. For dust lingered to the walls and cobwebs hung from every angle. But when Logan came to the end of his chosen corridor, he looked upon a new corridor that had been joined on by a few. Only these floors had been ruined of its dusty coating. The floor was scattered in moved dust, boot prints marking many frequent trips.  
  
It was still dark, no lights were on, and many had broken glass bulbs. But Logan didn't need light, he was perfectly calm. He dashed, a shadow, floating effortlessly in silence to join the inhabited corridor. From rooms away he could hear voices, and the whirring of machines. It drew to him rapidly and he followed, hot on its trail, being lured towards his destination.  
  
At the other side of the building, the X-Men were passing along a corridor of their own. This was in the same state, dust, and cobwebs, old redundant items left un-regarded for years. They passed together, close- knit and wary. Aurora wasn't even with them any more, and no one had managed to notice, for their senses were straining to try and do what they never could do, what Logan could. Predict and discover.  
  
So, the mutants travelled down the corridors, the dark making it uncomfortably difficult to travel safely. They rounded a corner, Scott in lead. However, he suddenly stopped, the X-Men pausing behind and looking round Scott to discover the reason of the halt.  
  
"What is it?" Whispered Kurt briskly, accent lavishing his words even when he murmured. His eyes scanned round them nervously, as if he was being watched without consent.  
  
Scott let out a groan of frustration, hands clapping to the sides of his head as he let out a series of swearing. Already on edge this, had pushed his patience.  
  
"Scott?" Came Storm's fluent voice, softly addressing their leader.  
  
Scott just wordlessly thumbed ahead of him. Apparently he couldn't pronounce his despair.  
  
Kurt and Storm together narrowed their eyes, straining through the murky atmosphere. And then it came clear to them. Bits of large rubble lingered in the corridor piling through the upper floor. The wall at that point no longer existed and had fallen long ago, bringing part of the ceiling with it. The way was completely blocked.  
  
Storm let out an hmph, though much calmer in showing her disappointment.  
  
"Blast through it Cyclops." Kurt said, nodding firmly to Scott.  
  
"Can't." Answered Storm abruptly, "The partitions of the fallen wall are holding the rest of the ceiling up. If it fell down who knows what could happen. The whole roof could collapse in."  
  
"Argh." Commented Scott heatedly, turning to face the two. That's when he froze again, "Aurora?!" He then hissed frantically, looking round the corner they had just travelled round. Damn wolvies, thought Scott instantly, pinpointing Logan rather than Aurora.  
  
Lights lit up this corridor as Logan slipped through. Equipment, clean and new stood alone against walls. Doors were more frequent and they led to rooms hidden by shut blinds through newly inserted windows. A smell lingered in the air, but it was masked awfully by the smell of disinfectant. Also.. blood.  
  
Blood stenched the atmosphere, the more Logan tried to pinpoint the smell from the mixture of aromas, the more obvious it became. But the blood brought a familiar smell with it.  
  
Rogue.  
  
Cursing himself, Logan ran through the corridor, insulting himself for missing this and not being so observant. Now he was on track, following this scent rapidly. His warm eyes stared ahead, but were now invisibly glazed over by anger, which made his eyes narrow, boring through every object in view.  
  
It was stronger; it ranked at his senses and spurred him into faint sickness. Still he pursued through, desperate. Madly in hurry, paying no attention to the obvious actions that could make him be detected. For he hurried through, not hiding, not sneaking. His brain just screamed for him to hurry, senses polluting his mind with images of what he could find, senses urging him to hurry. He promised he would take care of Rogue, and that's all that mattered.  
  
There was a door, at the end of the corridor. Beckoning him in with Rogue's distinct scent. Logan pounded through the silent corridor, foot falls echoing heavily. His breathing had hardly been affected by the running and he stopped with majestic harmony by the door, calm and composed, though his eyes deceived this, for they were narrowed and shining with anger, and oddly, fear. Fear for Rogue.  
  
A black leather hand pushed meekly at the door, reluctant to venture inside. It creaked mildly, though it's sound ruptured through the corridors, shattering the silence. In Logan stepped, claws drawn out, ready to sink into any victim who dared to even try and provoke this beast of a mutant.  
  
His eyes narrowed and his brow sunk to slope over his eyes, glowering fiercely into the face of any supposed attacker. But the room was in silence. Blinking Logan stepped in, sniffing curiously and studying in disbelief. The room was lit by a faint strip of light overhead which flickered poorly every minute or so. The walls boasted shiny huge mirrors, sending the feeble lighting in all directions over the square room. The room was empty, minimalist. In the middle stood a thick metal table, alone. Logan's features relaxed, eyes lighting as they passed over the still form of Rogue who had been strapped harshly to the table by thick metal strips, keeping her down, firmly down. Her eyes didn't even flutter as the silence was destroyed. She just carried on, in silence, stationary. Logan immediately stepped over, preparing to unsheathe his claws to free her from this trap.  
  
His ears took in a slight sound from behind him. He spun from Rogue, glaring viciously to try and work out what made the sound. Since mirrors lined the walls he was glaring venomously at his reflection. He turned again, looking round the room for any source of the noise. Another soft noise, again from the same area. He spun back to the wall he heard it from. He stepped forward, gloved hands lifting to touch gently at the mirror. The atmosphere suddenly got tense. He stood there, listening intently, sniffing softly at the mirror, all senses alert.  
  
He was waiting for another noise, and he didn't have to wait long. As a sound passed through the mirrored wall, Logan erupted into a roar of anger. Taking a quick step back before he leapt through the mirrored wall. The glass shattered, hissing and tinkling as his heavy body threw itself through. He hit no wall, but went straight through and landed, crouched upon a desk covered in papers, computer monitors and a speaker, microphones placed round. He smirked, claws already drawn, staring in the face of one of many now very pale scientists.  
  
It was clear what this room was. The mirror had been one way, the scientists sat round this room, all working busily, tapping away at keyboards or reading through complicated notes, studying their mutant.  
  
Logan smirked; the fear on their faces was necessary, for the large man jumped in silence off the desk he had landed upon. The three scientists all shrunk back in awe and fear, staring at the mutant who had crashed through and discovered their hiding place.  
  
"Disgusting.." Logan growled bitterly, "A young woman.. trapped.. you.." Words failed him. He couldn't express his rage. His voice shook gently, affecting the impact his strong voice usually had. But the scientists appeared to not fear him any less, their eyes were jumping from his face, which screamed out its furious anger, to the claws which glinted in the eerie light from the many monitors.  
  
That was the last ever glance they got of the Wolverine, for within seconds they had all fell to their deaths from a single blow of Wolverine's claws. Logan felt no pity for them, he protected Rogue with his life and he would kill any who harmed her.  
  
Calmly he slipped back through the shards of broken glass, venturing back over to the table, he gave her a soft glance as he lifted a claw and neatly sliced the metal bonds free without so much as a struggle. Then, lifting her carefully in his arms he left the room, now intent on getting out of this place.  
  
*** To view pictures and detailed profiles of my created characters, visit: (www.freewebs.com/xwotw)  
  
Review! Please! I was pretty pleased with this one.. is my pride soon going to be lost when you review? :0  
  
It wasn't that bad..  
  
Come on.  
  
*hugs Logan for comfort* . 


	29. Desperate Times

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, except for Aurora, Granite and Serpentine, and the weapons I gave to Orion, plus her name. But the character itself remains Marvel's. Plot is mine though.  
  
Throughout story: " " = Speech ' ' = Thoughts ^ ^ = Telepath  
  
Not a lot to say.. I have writing fever, so let me flooooow.  
  
*still clings onto a reluctant Logan* :D  
  
Chapter 29  
  
Gasping, Logan powerfully ran down the corridors, his form a blur to any eyes that caught him. He could hear hurried footsteps and wary shouts, the alarm was being raised. Clutching Rogue closely to his chest he galloped on, turning corners effortlessly, boots slamming the ground in silence as he tried to get her as far away from the humans as possible. Corridor after corridor he hurtled down, not knowing exactly where he was travelling to, as long as the human's scent got less and the X-Men's clearer.  
  
Suddenly, he could hear footsteps travelling down a corridor further ahead of him, disappearing round the first corridor he sprinted off into the same old and unused walkway, he could hear footsteps coming his way, and he could smell humans. He now ran desperately.  
  
Aurora's four paws padded silently across a walkway, railings round the edge. She was on the upper floor, walking by where dead guards lay. She slipped into shadows, masking herself easily. She passed on down a dark passageway coming into a corridor of bright light. At the side of her was an open doorway, she ventured in, senses alert as she sniffed suspiciously, for blood was in the air. She slipped through the parted entrance, rounding to face the room.  
  
Three scientists lay dead in the room, white outfits stained heavily by massive claw wounds. Her head lifted, ears perking as she looked over the broken glass that lined the right wall. The visible evidence was not necessary, she could smell Logan strongly, and another female mutant's that was faintly familiar.  
  
Her body turned, surveying the room out of pale eyes. In utter silence her body shifted, fur shrinking and sheathing into her flesh, legs stretched and lengthened, and within a few seconds she was in a standing position, still clad in her X-Men uniform.  
  
She stepped over the bodies on the floor, wincing slightly at the man who lay slumped in his chair, claw marks to chest, his face an image of terror. Aurora looked away, eyes catching the papers that lined the floor and a collection of DVDs that was scattered amongst the shards of glass upon the desk. Her black slim fingers grabbed the disks, also the paper. A large folder, thick with paper sat alone beside a monitor flickering with an image of a graph. She grabbed this too, hoisting it upon her arms before she heard footsteps behind her. She gasped, turning, vulnerable with the weight in her arms.  
  
The footsteps continued, and then paused. They were just outside the doorway.. and.. there were more. She could hear a group of voices, a group of scents. A group of attackers. Panic flooded through her, so much she couldn't pinpoint the people.  
  
In the light of the doorway stepped a large figure. One arm raised threateningly.  
  
Through the shadow she saw it was Scott, stood with his hand to the visor, ready to blast at the supposed human lurking in the room.  
  
"Aurora!"  
  
"Scott!"  
  
"What are you doing in here? And where's Logan?"  
  
Aurora gestured to the objects in her arms, and answered for the second question, "He was in here." She said softly, eyes falling over the dead scientists.  
  
A new voice joined them, "The rooms are all empty, left in a hurry." The voice was thick with accent and then behind Scott, Kurt came into view, "Aurora!"  
  
"Right." Answered Scott, nodding both to Aurora and Kurt, "And where did Storm go?"  
  
"I'm here.." Came a smooth voice from far down the corridor, footsteps were heard and she soon joined Aurora's view, "I have an idea of where Logan's gone."  
  
Before any could answer, Aurora hurried forward, brandishing the items to Scott, "Allow me." She slipped to the floor, fur coat reappearing, form shifting. A wolf again. She let out a small noise of a rumble, now slipping through the legs of Scott and leaping down the corridor at full speed. The X-Men exchanged glances before they hurried after her.  
  
*** To view pictures and detailed profiles of my created characters, visit: (www.freewebs.com/xwotw)  
  
Wonder what's happening at the school? Hmmm.. we shall find out next chapter! 


	30. Led To False Safety

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, except for Aurora, Granite and Serpentine, and the weapons I gave to Orion, plus her name. But the character itself remains Marvel's. Plot is mine though.  
  
Throughout story: " " = Speech ' ' = Thoughts ^ ^ = Telepath  
  
We've reached the big THREE OH! XD  
  
Chapter 30  
  
"We can't stay here with the students!" Spat Magneto hastily as they left the room of Charles. By his side was a tall female, the female by the name of Serpentine. The paused in the main hallway, the one that displayed intense amounts of light from the orange hued sun. Light blasted upon the pair, the wrong setting for the awful plans that were ahead.  
  
"But how do you propose we leave with two hundred students under cover?" She hissed out icily, solid eyes of black staring down upon Magneto, light of the risen sun bounding off their surface.  
  
"I have a plan." Came a smooth voice.  
  
Magneto turned to see Mystique walking calmly through the corridor, her blue form shining brightly as she passed the large windows. Her curved lips were in a smirk, a usual feature of Mystique's face.  
  
Serpentine remained stood, arms folding slowly over her chest. She cast a look of dislike upon the azure bodied female, though for her eyes were solid ovals of black, no emotion poured from them visibly, but inside she heaved with loathing, "And what's the plan?" Came her voice, sharply edged by hisses. Her lips were met during speech by a damp black tongue, which flickered hungrily round, inspecting.  
  
Magneto nodded his question which Serpentine had asked, he watched Mystique scrutinizingly, he wanted to leave the school before the X-Men arrived, he didn't want another show down, that just wasted his time.  
  
Nimble hands settled to rest upon shapely hips, bright yellows eyes bore across to Magneto, "The students have an escape route, and they go through panels in the wooden walls. I've checked, and this leads out into a small clearing in the forest outside the school grounds. If I go and raise the alarm, as Xavier, the students should all meet up in that clearing.. In the open arms, of you, Magneto." She finished softly, eyes lighting with intense triumph at her plan.  
  
"And then.. I'll bind them into the plane that you got for us." Magneto added hurriedly, nodding firmly. Pleasure built up behind his cold eyes as he nodded eagerly to their plan.  
  
"And where do I come in?" Hissed Serpentine defiantly, glowering upon Mystique.  
  
"Oh.. You go and grab any stragglers.. " Said Mystique, amusement ripping through her smooth voice, "Team up with Granite." She added, voice dripping with bitter humour as she paired Serpentine up with the more.. slow member of their team.  
  
Serpentine growled, her eyes flashing angrily at Mystique. Her tail raised and smacked the floor heavily, the sound ricocheting around the walls.  
  
"Quiet!" Snapped Magneto, grabbing Serpentine by her right elbow; "You intending to wake the students before we even manage to begin?!"  
  
Serpentine sharply moved her arm from his grip, snarling a venom tipped flash of teeth to Magneto, "Fine." She hissed slouching against the oak wooden wall, her arms folding as she stared around darkly.  
  
"Then we begin." Said Magneto softly, the gleam remaining in his eyes.  
  
Through the corridors passed a figure silently, a blue foot pressed down to the wooden floorboards. Scales peeled back and clothing replaced them, pale skin and flesh taking place of the blue mutant's form. Mystique dropped into Charles's wheelchair, now in the form of the Professor himself. Round the unconscious body of the real Charles she passed, wheeling it across the floorboards and along the hall, reaching the first corridor of student dormitories. Down at the far end, sulking in the shadows remained Serpentine, beside her the large and bulky form of Granite who sat on the floor, staring dimly at a picture on the left wall.  
  
The bald head of the Professor nodded at the pair, impossible to tell he was otherwise part of the Brotherhood, apart from one thing, a cruel smirk lingered on his lips, one expression that his cheek flesh had never experienced wrinkles for.  
  
A hand outstretched from the wheelchair arm, and it rapped abruptly on the first door, "Raise the alarm!" Came the strong and alert voice that was now being falsely proclaimed, "Get out of here! Get through the West escape route!"  
  
The door was dragged upon, a young boy staring down at who he thought was the Professor, his face streaked with alarm, "What is it Professor? What's happening?" He cried urgently, now being joined by bleary faces of yawning students behind him.  
  
"Awake the students, and get them all out by the West escape route!" The voice repeated urgently, whilst inside it relished at the commotion as the students ran out, screaming and banging hurriedly on each door, the commands being repeated as tousled hair and the tired eyes of students emerged sorrowfully, before perking and following their fellow mutants to so called safety.  
  
As the corridor quietened, above, on the upper levels the alarm was being continued and curious shouts anxiously cried as footsteps drummed over the upper floorboards.  
  
The body of Charles straightened in the seat, wheeling over and glancing down the corridor to where the fellow Brotherhood members sat. Brow raised in amusement at the cries above, blue eyes suddenly flashing an electric yellow.  
  
*** To view pictures and detailed profiles of my created characters, visit: (www.freewebs.com/xwotw) 


	31. Desperate Measures

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, except for Aurora, Granite and Serpentine, and the weapons I gave to Orion, plus her name. But the character itself remains Marvel's. Plot is mine though.  
  
Throughout story: " " = Speech ' ' = Thoughts ^ ^ = Telepath  
  
Thank you so much for the reviews folks! *hugs all* Sych77 Your review was review 63 so we're not on 70 just yet! :P Right then, let's see what Logan and co is up to.  
  
Chapter 31  
  
"Grab her!" Shrieked a voice furiously through the halls. The owner of the voice ripping a door upon and stalking onto the corridor brandishing an index finger in the direction of running footsteps. The voice belonged to Senator Brooks who was frantically ordering groups of weapon wielding forces down on the path of the Wolverine and her once captive mutant.  
  
Groups responded to their orders abruptly, furious commands being barked after them as they ran after the man who had stolen their mutant. Bullets now began to fire furiously the sound roaring throughout the building. Bullets struck any object in view, sinking into walls and smashing through light bulbs, sending corridors into darkness.  
  
Logan pushed on, holding Rogue close to him as he speeded to get ahead of the thunderous explosions of bullets as they fired. The once lit corridor just suddenly got thrown into darkness, causing Logan to stop, gasping softly from the running. He glared around, trying to make out his surroundings. His eyes strained and ears tried to grab any sound. Panic flooded through his veins tensing and strangling his windpipe, leaving him gasping and he turned his head hearing footsteps turning the corner that was at the very far end. He reached a new stage, a tidal wave of turmoil drowning him in a state that caused he flesh to freeze and his insides to writhe amongst ice.  
  
His head turned slowly, eyes catching something glinting in the faint torchlight from the on coming rifle bearers. Logan reached forward, grabbing the rung of a ladder. Panting, he couldn't express his luck and he shimmied expertly up the ladder, clutching Rogue in one thick arm of strength. He thrust open a trapdoor, claws slicing the lock clean away to land and clatter to the floor. The sound caused bullets to fire rapidly, bouncing off rungs of the ladder. Logan heaved himself through the open door, collapsing now onto the roof of the building, Rogue sinking from his arms to the floor.  
  
For a few seconds, a sense of pure safety awashed over his churning insides, but it was short lived. For through the open trapdoor, a single bullet struck through and ripped through the tough leather of Logan's right boot. A howl of anguish shattered the night air; even the stars stopped twinkling to witness this terrible sound of pain. Logan dragged his foot from the open trapdoor, peering cautiously down, meanwhile wincing from the increasing pain of the bullet, which had shredded into his foot. The gravel that lined the roof was slowly staining and blood leaked from his injured foot.  
  
Three unsheathed claws thrusted through the helmet and skull of the first head that dared to lift into the crisp light of the moon. A scream that match Logan's shuddered the silence, and the body dropped from the rungs to land sickeningly upon the floor, team mates glancing at each other in intense worry. Logan threw the trapdoor down giving it a hefty punch to dint the metal and keep it firmly shut.  
  
Logan turned, dropping down upon his rear, still panting, sweat trickling from damp hair and over a creased brow that lidded a furious glare that was being seared at pain and unhappiness. He dragged his right boot off, groaning as blood spilled freely as it was removed, staining the darkened gravel even more so. Rogue remained hunched, the same position as she was dropped. She had remained unhurt, and no marks lingered over her soft flesh.  
  
Then a few floors below, the X-Men were running straight into the path of weapons.  
  
Aurora ran ahead, paws making contact with the metal floors silently. Behind her the remaining X-Men struggled to keep up. But suddenly, Aurora slammed herself to a halt, paws pressing down to stop her powerful body of stealth.  
  
"What is it?" Cried Storm, staring ahead into the dim surroundings.  
  
Aurora glanced upwards, sniffing, before anything else was said, she turned, bolting down across the corridor and bursting through a set of double doors then out into the night. In a panic, the X-Men ran after her.  
  
The trapdoor was being banged at constantly, and Logan was sure it was ready to break. He was still sat on the floor, nursing a slowly healing foot, but the bullet had got firmly wedged in, and it was taking a while for it to be relieved from the fresh wounds.  
  
Logan's head suddenly lifted and he could hear a helicopter rising. Looking around frantically, Logan spotted a shining beast of metal rising over the roof, the moonlight causing it to shimmer triumphantly. The side door was wide upon and Senator Brook was leaning out a little, a rifle held up, ready to fire.  
  
Logan's breath got trapped in his throat and he made a grab for Rogue and pulled her behind a stack of bricks that made a chimney. He could hear the helicopter moving forward, and suddenly bullets fired, springing off the bricks sharply. He threw Rogue to the floor, using his own body as a shield in case any bullets passed their way.  
  
Another hum of an engine came into the dull buzz that was roaring at Logan's temples, he recognized the sound instantly, the Blackbird! The stairs had dropped down and Scott was stood on the steps, holding onto the craft and he cried out across the thunderous din of sound, "LOGAN!!"  
  
The bullets still fired, even as the Blackbird approached. Logan lifted his head to peer over; the monstrous plane dwarfed the helicopter. He stared at the shouting figure on the stairs. Gasping, he grabbed Rogue to him and limped across the roof. Trying to dodge oncoming bullets.  
  
Even with the entire roaring of engines and clacking of bullets, he heard an odd creak beneath his weak footsteps. Glancing down he saw a large hole to his left, and the remaining roof cracked sharply, slowly, the line weaving it's way across Logan's path. The roof gave in, material splintering and snapping the noise slamming the sound of engines and gunfire. The rubble smashed to the lower floors, sending destruction as it collided in. Logan cried out heartedly as he fell along with the rubble. His free arm unleashed claws and he grabbed onto the remaining splintering beam of wood that was left of his part of the roof. The gunfire had paused and he could all of a sudden hear cries from the Blackbird, screaming his name and Rogue's.  
  
The helicopter came flying over his spot where he hung on, not for his life, but for Rogue's, for if he fell, his body would plummet three floors down and his cushion would be Rogue's lifeless body. He gasped, terrified brown eyes staring up as the helicopter hovered, the Senator's face glaring down at him. She was readying the gun, determination lining her face. Droplets of rain had began to fall from the rolling dark clouds, cool splashes of water landing on Logan's dirtied face streaking it with runs of fresh clear skin.  
  
He couldn't decide what to do, he couldn't drop, it would kill him and Rogue, and he couldn't stay there, for they'd shoot him down then grab Rogue.  
  
He didn't need to decide for no longer, for a terrorizing amount of power had just blasted from the sky, an invisible force slamming the helicopter out of it's path and sending it freewheeling into the sky. Rain fell horizontally with the magnificent wind and lightning lit up the purpled sky. The Blackbird now replaced his view and he saw Kurt clambering down the steps beside Scott.  
  
All he could think of was that Rogue was safe as Kurt slid him arms round the pair when he arrived in the familiar scent of blue smoke and teleported them to shelter. 


	32. Silent Professor

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, except for Aurora, Granite and Serpentine, and the weapons I gave to Orion, plus her name. But the character itself remains Marvel's. Plot is mine though.  
  
Throughout story: " " = Speech ' ' = Thoughts ^ ^ = Telepath  
  
Yuh, it was intense! That's the effect I tried to create and I'm damn glad it did!! XD  
  
Chapter 32  
  
The rain had gradually calmed since Storm revived the air of brutal weather. The Blackbird flew steadily along a clear sky, the horizon welcoming a fiery orb of the sun as dawn lifted to bring a new day upon this cursed world. Scott was seated at the front of the jet, easily gliding the powerful jet across the flaming sky. It passed by slowly, for the mutants inside the plane were active.  
  
Rogue had been placed upon a metal table that had been lifted from the jet's floor by controls. Blankets were tucked to her chin, heat insulating and passing through her still lifeless body. Storm came over, coming to a halt beside Rogue's makeshift bed. A gloved hand rested gently at Rogue's cheek whilst a digit lifted a lid.  
  
The eye beneath was largely dilated and it stared off hopelessly at the surroundings. To this, Storm sighed, lifting back the blankets to inspect Rogue's form, "She has no wounds." Remarked the African mutant, accent running with her words.  
  
From one side of the jet, sat on a bench nursing his foot, Logan replied. Speaking for the first time since he had returned to the jet, "I know." He muttered softly.  
  
"It miraculous!" Cried Kurt, now joining the table, "We heard d'gunfire, and we 'ave nein injuries!"  
  
Logan snorted abruptly, causing Aurora to look round from her belted seat.  
  
"What's this in my foot then?"  
  
"But it come out, you can heal Wolverine." Explained Kurt.  
  
"The bullet ain't comin' out." Complained Logan mildly, now shoving an index finger into the hole in his foot, wiggling to try and extract the bullet. Unfortunately blood flooded from the wound and ran down his ankle.  
  
A series of disgusted groans lined the jet, a suddenly pale-faced Storm looking elsewhere. Logan just gave an impatient sigh, with a swift sound claws erected from his left knuckle. Much to sickened noises of his teammates he placed a nimble slice across his foot, wincing softly, but the bloodied bullet toppled out as the wound was expanded, and within a few seconds the skin healed up and left just a red stained foot.  
  
"I can't find anything wrong with her." Commented Storm, turning away from Logan, her eyes glancing down upon the silent girl.  
  
"Look, I'll just - " Began Logan stepped over and undoing his gloves.  
  
"No!" Replied Storm vigorously, "It could be anything, I don't think it would be a good idea. She's not just unconscious, I think she had been poisoned."  
  
"Poisoned?" Questioned a voice from the front of the jet.  
  
Heads turned to Scott, who was still flying the plane. "Yes. Poisoned. Like, some sort of sleeping draft. I feel it should wear off. I'm just hoping that we don't need an antidote for it.." Storm faded away gently, sighing as she watched Rogue, who remained in silence.  
  
"Perhaps we should contact the Professor?" Asked Aurora quietly, glancing up to the group from her seat, "He might at least be able to express his opinion."  
  
"Yes.. get him would you Scott?" Called Storm down to their team leader.  
  
Scott gave a nod, "Will do." He leant forward, pressing several buttons before he lifted an ear piece, "Contacting him now.." A few seconds passed tensely, the jet in silence.  
  
"He's not replying." Said Scott, a note of panic in his voice, retrying by pressing another button.  
  
"He might be asleep or somethin'." Commented Logan roughly, taking another seat on the bench.  
  
"No! It contacts his telepath, he should receive it!"  
  
Storm ran to the front, slipping into her own pilot seat, "Fasten up the table! Do up seat belts!" She cried, the remaining X-Men responded hurriedly. Kurt threw belts over the table, which Rogue was laid upon, fastening them down hurriedly before he teleported into his own seat. Logan had dropped into his seat too, belts clicking shut, locking them safely in.  
  
"We've got to get back to the Mansion, there's something wrong." Said Scott, notifying the X-Men.  
  
"How long should it take us?" Asked Aurora, peering anxiously over to front seats. "Another hour." Said Storm painstakingly, shaking her head, "Come on Scott, get full throttle on the engines."  
  
The jet suddenly shuddered from its slow gliding and abruptly exploded into speed, passing through the sky at a roaring pace, mutants pressed back to their seats, the jet cutting through the atmosphere expertly.  
  
*** To view pictures and detailed profiles of my created characters, visit: (www.freewebs.com/xwotw)  
  
Will they get there in time to help the students?? D: 


	33. Gotcha!

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, except for Aurora, Granite and Serpentine, and the weapons I gave to Orion, plus her name. But the character itself remains Marvel's. Plot is mine though.  
  
Throughout story: " " = Speech ' ' = Thoughts ^ ^ = Telepath  
  
Chapter 33  
  
The surroundings were golden, tree's shimmering their surface, grass glinting with their carefully placed dew which hovered with perfect balance upon each blade of succulent grass. The sky was blasted with fiery orange, a collection of hues lining from the throbbing ball of fire on the far horizon that proclaimed this day, Boxing Day.  
  
In a secluded area of shadow, arched trees climbed over in their groups, linking with twisted and lonely branches to form in a mesmerizing tangle of wood. Lurking down amongst these shadows sat a large craft, resting in silence, hiding in its den, ready to take in the prisoners.  
  
Outside the craft stood Magneto, arms folded as he waited. A few steps behind him were Orion and Pyro, both of them stood in perfect silence, only the swift humming of the wind to graze any ears.  
  
"Right on time." Said a cold voice, chilling the warmth that somehow managed to fool the snow that still lingered over the ground.  
  
Orion smirked at Magneto's words, eyes swivelling to a circular door of metal that sat in the wall that barred the mutant's grounds from the outside world. A shrill gasp came from a small girl who stumbled out and landed softly in the snow, clad in nay but a nightdress. Behind her poured students, each one shivering and exhaling mists of pearly breath. The girl had been helped upwards by one of the students, who then entered the mass of heads, which crowded forward up a snowy banking, unknowingly to the danger that waited for them at the top of the small hill.  
  
The shuffling of feet was apparent as bare hands and feet clambered over the icy cold earth, struggling through the soft snow. The first row of children stopped as their heads peered over the banking. Half blinded by the shimmering sunrise, the orange background for a trio of shadowy silhouettes that stood tall and in wait.  
  
"Well, hello." Greeted Magneto sarcastically, both arms lifting. Out of nowhere lifted terrorizing pieces of curved metal, their size horrific as they slowly moved over towards the large group of students. They glinted gently before Magneto clapped his hands together and the metal pieces slammed together, trapping the students in their group extremely tightly inescapable.  
  
Instantly cries echoed from the students, some screaming and a few crying. Calmly Magneto lifted the metal with the students inside and sent the trap into the aircraft, tossing the students heftily inside before the metal pieces fell harmlessly to the snow, where they sat, winking menacingly at the sunlight.  
  
Out of the open circular door clambered Granite, his arms both holding two struggling and crying mutants. Behind him came Serpentine and Mystique, slipping out of the tunnel to hurry on up the snow bank to join their master.  
  
"Get in the plane." Barked Magneto, thumbing the direction. His followers obediently ran across the snow, slipping easily into the jet, behind then a very pleased looking Erik. The metal door shut noisily, the craft then lifting from the dense forest to speed off into the blazing sky of the morning, leaving the Professor alone, unconscious in his School for the Gifted.  
  
*** To view pictures and detailed profiles of my created characters, visit: (www.freewebs.com/xwotw)  
  
Blix, I wanted to leave rogue ill because not only does it add tension, but it provides some more story lines for me. ^.^ 


	34. Some Hope

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, except for Aurora, Granite and Serpentine, and the weapons I gave to Orion, plus her name. But the character itself remains Marvel's. Plot is mine though.  
  
Throughout story: " " = Speech ' ' = Thoughts ^ ^ = Telepath  
  
The X-Men are too late!  
  
Chapter 34  
  
"We're landing." Called a smooth female voice from the front, the jet then dipping from the clouds that lined it's exterior and slipping gracefully down across the bright blue sky, power slowing as it made for land. The large mansion came into view, growing in size as the jet plummeted with precision and grace.  
  
"Urgh." Commented a soft voice from near the back. The blue skinned mutant was clinging to his seat; he never did enjoy the dips of this plane, no matter how expertly Storm carried them out.  
  
"Get a grip." Muttered Logan bitterly, his head dipping sideways to glance out of the front windows, watching the basketball court slide into view before the jet was tilted to a landing position and sank gently down into the opening mechanism of the under ground levels of the basketball court.  
  
Out of the jet the group piled, each bearing a weary expression from the lack of sleep that night. Rogue was carried in Logan's strong arms, held safely to him as the group followed Scott who walked on ahead through the brightly lit corridors of metal, the silvery blue walls glinting with perfect cleanliness.  
  
Through the lab they passed, pausing momentarily to place Rogue upon one of the hospital beds. Onwards they passed, searching for the Professor in order to check on his safety. The silence earlier had been very suspicious. The wooden corridors of the mansion came into view as the X-Men exited the lift, stepping out into the corridor, their footsteps echoing eerily.  
  
"Quiet." Commented Scott softly.  
  
"There will have been no lessons.. But I presume that Charles would have woken them up eventually." Said Storm softly, glancing to her watch as they walked, "It's nearly midday.. The school should be thriving by now."  
  
"Let's split up." Ordered Scot, turning to face the group, "Check classrooms. Something is not right, we need to find Charles."  
  
The group responded unquestioningly, even Aurora, who disappeared off round a corner. Logan however looked derisively at the man called Cyclops. His thick arms folded over his X-Men uniform, whilst a heavily painted brow slanted over usually warm brown eyes that were now lined with cold streaks as he eyed the red shade-wearing mutant.  
  
"Logan, go and look round the North corridor will you?" Said Scott tensely, his own arms folding, "That's an order." He added coldly.  
  
"I take orders from no one. I'll do it on my own accord, a'right?" Came the rugged voice of Logan, smirking, because anger had began to crack at Scott's painfully held expression of neutrality.  
  
Logan sidestepped round the trembling mutant, whose face was creeping into a consorted expression of frustration and anger. A chuckle passed from the lips of the Wolverine who stalked on down the corridor, head lifted as nostrils searched for the Professor.  
  
There it was, that familiar musky scent of Charles crept in, standing out from the usual musty smell of the mansion and it's occupiers. He scanned the area of scent, turning corridors and corners following till it got stronger and pulsated at his brain. However, as he passed closer, he became more worried, for the scent was dull and lifeless, it wasn't bustling with energetic life and general buzz of active senses.  
  
The door of the Professor's room came into view, and round the corner ahead turned Scott, who still had an acid expression as he eyed the figure moving his way. Logan shrugged at this and leaned to knock on the door, as expected, though not wanted, there was no reply. Logan drew his hand back from the door, pausing to frown at this silence. Scott hustled in front, waving Logan out of the way as if he was unimportant. Logan's response was a swift growl, the animal within him itching to go and claw at that stuck up little git.  
  
Scott burst through the door, met by a dull thump and a groan from the floor. Scott peered down suspiciously, holding the door from moving anymore. He looked to what he had hit and saw the floored Professor blinking and staring blearily up at him, the side of the door in contact with his head.  
  
"Smart." Commented Logan, shoving Scott through the doorway and out of his way so he could enter also.  
  
Storm passed down a silent corridor curiously, startling blue eyes peering through exotically coloured strands of white. She gasped as down at the end of the corridor the Professor's wheelchair sat on it's side, metallic wheels glinting in the sunlight which bore from the upper stained glass windows, causing rainbows over the polished oak floors.  
  
She ran over, her heeled boots causing a musical chorus of noise as she hurried over to upright the chair, then wheeling it back through the corridor, continuing to search for the Professor before a loud voice rang the hallways. "Professor's room!"  
  
It was Logan's voice. Undoubtedly he was the one who shouted because his great lungs were the only ones that could create such a cry.  
  
*** To view pictures and detailed profiles of my created characters, visit: (www.freewebs.com/xwotw) 


	35. Can You Feel It?

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, except for Aurora, Granite and Serpentine, and the weapons I gave to Orion, plus her name. But the character itself remains Marvel's. Plot is mine though.  
  
Throughout story: " " = Speech ' ' = Thoughts ^ ^ = Telepath  
  
I'm so sorry for the daft spelling and grammar errors. I do check through, and they -are- ok, when I look.. but oh well. I try my best. *sigh*  
  
Sorry. .  
  
Chapter 35  
  
It didn't take long for the X-Men to respond. But Storm was first there, the wheelchair being pushed along by her. She peered round the doorframe to see Logan blocking most of her view, but he stepped out of the way when he noticed her head creep in beside his arm. Storm raised a brow at the scene, for Scott was face first on the bed, grumbling about insolent creatures he had to put up with. Logan scowled, and grabbed Scott by the neck of his uniform and up righted him effortlessly. Scott heavily hit at Logan's grip, glowering at him from behind his visor.  
  
"The Professor?" Asked Storm; still eyeing Scott dubiously as he fussed some more about his tolerance levels. Logan pulled back the door to show the Professor now sitting upright on the floor, adorned by royal blue pyjamas, a glaze to the eye and a bruise to the head.  
  
Storm gave a gasp, flinging to her knee's beside Charles, placing a dark hand tenderly over the bruise that marked his bald head, "Who did this?!"  
  
Logan thumbed Scott, who seemed to shrink away from the icy glare he was given by Storm.  
  
"'E did." Said Logan gruffly, still jerking a thumb in his direction, smirking, "He's a right little - "  
  
"Logan!" The Professor's voice suddenly silenced the room, "Less of the arguing, please." He scowled, shaking his head in empathy.  
  
The light from the doorway was suddenly shadowed by a number of bodies, the remaining X-Men had peered in curiously upon the scene, waiting. Storm sighed, stepping over Charles to begin to help him into his chair that was now being placed in the doorway. She struggled a little, that was until Logan swiftly took her place, adamantium strength and naturally formed muscles completing the task.  
  
Charles suddenly glanced up, now sat in his chair, a look of recognition crept into his blue eyes, which were now suddenly dominated by rare fear and concern, "The children!" He gasped abruptly.  
  
"They've all gone!" Cried the anxious voice of Aurora, her high cheekbones pale and eyes glancing about nervously.  
  
"Gone?" Questioned Logan, looking down to Charles, mutely demanding some sort of answer.  
  
"I can't remember what happened." Said Charles softly, his head hanging in shame, "Whatever happened has messed up my telepathic senses with concussion."  
  
"We need to get him to the infirmary, we need to see to Rogue too." Said Storm, wheeling the Professor out of his room and down the corridor; "We'll know nothing until the Professor is better." She continued, heels alerting them of her fading path. Glances were exchanged before the remaining X-Men followed, Scott still grumbling about something.  
  
In the lab, Charles was now positioned in one of the beds, the X-Men surrounding the lit corner that bedded the two unwell mutants. Logan was stood out alone in the corridor, lips itching to have a cigar. He needed one at times like these he thought as he glanced around. The door beside him parted with a soft whirring noise, and Aurora came into view. She gave him a sheepish smile as he let out a gruff noise of greeting.  
  
"You alright?" She asked softly, her pale face lighting up with the bulbs that lined the ceiling. Ashen eyes glancing up to him.  
  
Logan straightened, looking down at the woman before him. She blinked, giving a small smile causing her eyes to perform a series of blinks, black lidded lashes closing to destroy the gaze she presented Logan with.  
  
After a short while of silence, managing to answer, "Mm, I'm fine. Gagging for a cigar though." He said, giving a chuckle, eyes looking round randomly before back to her.  
  
"You know.." Began Aurora, a finger from her gold arm scratching at a supple cheek, "Before all this happened.. I tried to tell you something. Something that I had worked out."  
  
"Oh?" Commented Logan now eyeing her suspiciously.  
  
"Yes.. You see, you know how we were.. We were both at Stryker's dam.."  
  
"Mm hm." Said Logan, coldly now she had gone onto this sore subject.  
  
"Well, I've realised what makes us so similar, what makes us who we are." She said, eyes now staring upon his, body was almost trembling with anticipation of telling him.  
  
Logan straightened from his lean against the wall, causing his head to stop just a couple of inches above hers. His arms folded and he watched her with a scrutinizing, but soft expression.  
  
"We -" She began.  
  
Suddenly, Logan held up a hand to hush her, a smell had grabbed his nose, senses suddenly becoming active with a scent. It was an awful scent; it stank of blood and death. Logan didn't go far, he turned a corner from the lab and he didn't even have time to gasp as the sight met his eyes. Laid sprawled in the middle of the metallic hallway lay a body, bloodstained over back. The faint scent of the mutant was recognizable as Logan hurried over, flipping the body round to stare at the pale lifeless face of Lucius. Dull eyes that used to be a shimmering hazel stared back up to the ones that heaved with life, a soul purging from the chocolate lenses.  
  
Logan turned the body back round, lifting the shirt from Lucius' back to witness a large bite mark upon his shoulder blade, the area stained heavily with black, the toxic smell sickened his senses and he turned his head away in disgust.  
  
Aurora now hurried beside him, but it wasn't two legs that came to a halt by his gaze, but the four familiar paws of the wolfess. Aurora came round the side of the dead body, letting out a sorrowful whimper, dropping down into a laying position beside the head of Lucius, giving the forehead a tender lick as she whined, her head resting on her paws. Logan rose to his feet, looking round the corridor. He then strode off to the side, pulling out a clean linen sheet from a cupboard that sat in the metal wall. He draped it over the body in silence, then heaving the weight in his strong arms. He turned, walking on towards the lab. Aurora travelled at his waist until she silently devoured from fur to flesh and straightened beside, expression sad, but her eyes were fired with a rage. Logan couldn't help but watch as she gracefully changed, a familiar sensation gearing up inside his chest, causing his lungs to take in a sharp breath, crushing his heart with a dull ache of remembrance, recognition rising sharply to his temples.  
  
Aurora appear to have noticed, for a slim hand of pale flesh rested on the shoulder of his X-Men uniform and her head leaned in, a new beam of light above catching her eyes, making them sparkle with a knowing glint, "We're the same you and I. Our blood is shared, our emotions alike."  
  
They continued walking, Logan mesmerized as she finished softly, eyes resting upon the body before upon him, "You are me, and I am you."  
  
*** To view pictures and detailed profiles of my created characters, visit: (www.freewebs.com/xwotw)  
  
Can't you just feel it in the air!! ^.^  
  
God, so many emotions in that time, poor x-men. 


	36. To Kill

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, except for Aurora, Granite and Serpentine, and the weapons I gave to Orion, plus her name. But the character itself remains Marvel's. Plot is mine though.  
  
Throughout story: " " = Speech ' ' = Thoughts ^ ^ = Telepath  
  
Yay! How I love reviews. And for the beta reading, I think it may be easier if I just double check better from now on, because sending emails back and forth will take a while and I like to get them out and on the net.  
  
Chapter 36  
  
The words were icy splinters in his chest, lodging as he tried to reply; quite dumbfounded by her dramatic answer she had presented him with. It made no sense to him. As they walked on, Logan had his head hung in silence, mind running over what she said, whilst Aurora stopped by his side, nervously waiting, watching, but inside her soul was urging her to press on, wanting her to tell him everything.  
  
They remained that way as the laboratory doors opened. The heads that looked down upon the Professor suddenly lifted to view the activity of sound. Gasps came from the corner, Storm hurrying over with her hands to her cheeks, "Oh my God!" She cried, staring at the sheet, "It's not a student is it? Please don't say it is!"  
  
Logan said nothing at first, thoughts still clouded over by Aurora's words. He stepped to one side, placing the body upon the metallic table in the centre of the room, he slowly pulled back the sheet from the head, and let it drop back down as noises of grief and refusal were sounded, "Found him in the corridor like this."  
  
Charles had sat up in his bed, watching across the room with a sorrowful silence, until, "Do you have any clue what might have done it, Logan?"  
  
"This is the only clue." Logan replied softly, turning the body round to reveal the blackened bite mark.  
  
"That's peculiar." Commented Scott quietly, "It almost looks like a snake bite."  
  
"Black venom?" Said Storm, mainly to herself; "There's no snakes with venom like that in America. The only one I know of.. Is the Yellow Diamond Back* snake, native to Africa."  
  
"It is doubtful that it is a snake." Said Kurt, looking up over the group, "How would a snake get down below the levels? The only way down is through the lift or the basketball court."  
  
"This is too suspicious.." Came the soft voice of the Professor, bright blue eyes upon the body, "It must be related some way to the disappearance of all the children."  
  
Storm turned towards the Professor, leaning over the bed, her eyes filled with begging and her words spoken shakily, "We need to find them.." Her gloved hands cupped at his cheeks, "Please! Remember something Charles! You must!" She gasped, pleading escalating with her voice.  
  
Charles' head sank from her grip, lids closing over his striking eyes. A tense silence shifted over the room, eyes upon Storm and Charles. Storm remained watching him, her head shaking, refusing to accept denial of any memories.  
  
"Please Charles.." Muttered Storm softly, "The children! What happened! Who's got them!" She cried, her gloved hands trembling round his cheeks.  
  
Charles' head slowly rose, lids lifting to reveal his gaze now scarred with a fresh rage that he concealed within his soul, "Magneto..He's taken the children."  
  
"What? Why would he do that?" Came the anxious voice of Aurora, "It's not the children he wants to get rid of!"  
  
"He's decided to put his idea's across.." Began Charles, "He wants to set the record straight."  
  
"What do you mean?" muttered Logan softly, stepping over from the table.  
  
"He's going to use them.." Came the calm words that hid the Professor's anger.  
  
"Use them?" Repeated Kurt, each X-Men urging their Professor to battle with his memory and allow him to speak.  
  
"Use them.. To kill humans!"  
  
*** To view pictures and detailed profiles of my created characters, visit: (www.freewebs.com/xwotw)  
  
*Yellow Diamond Back snake = this isn't a real snake. I made it up for the purpose of the story. (:  
  
Review guys! I love reading them. You all really help me. Detailed reviews are the best; they are a pleasure to read. Thank you. 


	37. Trapped

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, except for Aurora, Granite and Serpentine, and the weapons I gave to Orion, plus her name. But the character itself remains Marvel's. Plot is mine though.  
  
Throughout story: " " = Speech ' ' = Thoughts ^ ^ = Telepath  
  
Chapter 37  
  
Sun glistened over a white covered building, snow fell ever so gently from the crystal coloured sky of grey to slowly be carried on by a passing breeze. The sun sat high in the sky, watching over the peaceful scene of the beautiful landscape; a rolling countryside of white, in the far background a buzzing and alive city. A large jet was parked outside the grey-bricked building, which dominated this corner of tranquil suburbs.  
  
If one listened hard enough and tore their senses from the sights and sounds of this picturesque landscape, crying and screaming lingered in the breeze, echoing and mournful. It seemed distant, as if it was carried along in a mysterious dream, calling out to you from a place that you cannot reach, no matter how much your heart lusts and your soul cries.  
  
Inside the building was a different layout. Unwelcoming surroundings of what used to be a human's prison, now free of convicts since standard's for criminal's had risen from such murky and dank conditions.  
  
Cold and damp, narrow corridors lined with unused prison cells, dirtied light bulbs hanging from the grubby ceiling, breeze from barred windows causing them to sway, sending the light over the floor, then the wall then back, swinging back and forth hypnotically. Row after row of these corridors, all alike ran through this building, all meeting up to the centre on the upper floor to a large hallway that was free of prison cells.  
  
"Come on! Get on with it!" Barked Magneto, his arm folded as he waited impatiently for students to line up, 'helped' by the chasing of Serpentine. It was no wonder that it took so long, for there was over a hundred students. However, no matter how much the students tried to resort using their powers, a swift blast of fire from Pyro or a collection of whizzing disks from Orion shut the students up, causing the only sound to be terrified whimpers.  
  
All four walls of the centre room now had students pinned against it harshly by rows of broken bars that were once parts of the prison doors. Magneto watched them all, his expression pleased as he surveyed their capture.  
  
"Welcome!" Cried Magneto, his voice flying off towards the terrified ears of the students, the sound hitting and echoing off the cold walls of the hall.  
  
All crying came to an abrupt halt, most students hardly daring to breath before the man that was well known within their school as an enemy of the X- Men. They had all heard the stories, for the news had quickly flashed around to ears of each student, the tale that had a more violent victory each time, more absurd attacks and more incredible injuries.  
  
"Sorry about the conditions." Added Magneto, glancing around with an exaggerated expression of disgust, "I mean look at the dust on this ledges." He drawled, sneeringly. His hand lifted to press the bars more firmly against the students that surrounded him, each one pinned to the walls, "You'll cope. I'm sure."  
  
"I shall now tell you why you are here! Because you are uninformed children! You have been deprived of facts that Xavier thinks you are not worthy of! He thinks you can't cope with the real true terror that cause this war!" Magneto cried triumphantly, eyes gleaming as his message slammed into the revving brains of each alert student who stared across with fear and awe at the man proclaiming this.  
  
Orion and Granite stalked the edges of the hall, flashing glare to each student that dared to divert their attention. Pyro and Mystique stood firmly by the side of Magneto, whose hand kept a grip over Pyro's right shoulder. Serpentine however lingered in the shadows, sat upon a large window ledge, occasionally glancing out through the barred space then back over the group, her black eyes drifting over each inhabitant slowly, casually.  
  
"But you shall be informed!" He roared, continuing, "You shall know! You shall finally know the truth and join us! Because the fate of mutants is now held within your hands, without your cooperation, it's all over! Xavier has doubted you all for too long! It's - "  
  
"LIAR!"  
  
*** To view pictures and detailed profiles of my created characters, visit: (www.freewebs.com/xwotw)  
  
Ooooh! A bit foolish that. Magneto won't be happy. 


	38. Betrayal Saves Lives

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, except for Aurora, Granite and Serpentine, and the weapons I gave to Orion, plus her name. But the character itself remains Marvel's. Plot is mine though.  
  
Throughout story: " " = Speech ' ' = Thoughts ^ ^ = Telepath  
  
Who shouted it? Who? WHO? o.o;  
  
Chapter 38  
  
Thick intolerable atmosphere rammed into the air. Silence entering through the windows, shifting through the ears of each body, making its presence known as nerves soared. Silence fled to ride with the wind, streaming along like a petal in a river, for whispers had begun, curious voices chatting to partners as students made accusations of the voice.  
  
"Who was that?" Said Magneto softly, exterior calm but his eyes shone with a newfound rage as he had been interrupted and ignored.  
  
"Bobby Drake!" Came the voice, determination fighting along with his speech.  
  
All eyes flashed upon the owner of the voice, some gasps, some commenting on the unwise attitude, all mingled in with the tension of the room.  
  
Bobby was no stranger to Magneto. He had been there when he, Rogue and Pyro had been brought along to the dam; Magneto's dark force had joined them in the jet.  
  
"Aah.. yes." Said Magneto, features lit up with a satisfactory smirk, "I remember you.. Pyro has mentioned you."  
  
At this Pyro glanced up and across to Bobby, who returned his gaze with a glare of hostile fury. The second of exchanged expressions lasted for hours for the pair, who shared distant friendship in their moment, recognition, resentment, relief, and repulsion. For they had been close friends, sharing good times and the few bad. But the bond had been strained heavily when Pyro departed and broke silent promises that had been informally made.  
  
Bobby sent his glare back upon Magneto, refusing to reply.  
  
"You're not going to be much use are you boy?" Sneered Magneto.  
  
Bobby felt a twinge of resentment at that. 'Boy'? He would love to point out that he was in fact going on 18.  
  
Still he did not reply.  
  
"That kind of attitude is no use to me. And I can't let you leave." Said Magneto coolly, offering a shrug of his shoulders harshly.  
  
"Goodbye, Iceman." Magneto motioned to lifting his hand, Bobby suddenly gasped as the bars pressed against his ribs, excruciating pain shivering through his bones.  
  
Bobby couldn't cry out, for the row of bars squeezed his lungs free of air, but not his heart that was raging, determined to not stop. Bobby grunted, straining with the impossible strength that he couldn't match. His eyes alighted with a pale blue, frost lining his eyelashes as an aura of blue absorbed his body, sending rays of light into the dull hall. He exploded with a blast, ice flinging over the bars that trapped him, with a swift noise of hisses ice travelled and thickened round the bars, devouring the metal into ice. Since Magneto's control was now ruined, for he had no metal to direct, the ice smashed to the floor. Gasping, Bobby staggered forward, his heaving lungs cheering as air was gulped inside him.  
  
Magneto was not put off, with a cracking ripping sound, a door was broken off the cells. It came flying across the room, aiming to strike Bobby, who gasped at its approach, raising his hands to freeze the oncoming metal. It shuddered in the air as ice coated the metal, slowly entering and turning each molecule to the solid form of ice. But as it took it's time, Magneto managed to waver it over Bobby, as the ice finished transforming it would land upon him, only conclusion result in his death. It tilted in the air, Magneto's control vanishing as the metal was transformed to a solid sheet of ice. It began to tumble; hurtling towards it's destined spot, Bobby Drake.  
  
Screams cried out from some students, some crying, and some shouting angrily.  
  
"BOBBY!" Exclaimed a new voice loudly, desperate to be heard. Pyro was fighting with the grip from Magneto, as what he knew what was right. Pyro was too quick, and darted from the arms of Magneto, drawing the lighter from his trouser pocket. The flames erupted from the lighter, and into his palm, increasing in size before it was hurtled, ravaging across the room in a streak of heat and light. It collided with the falling ice, exploding it to a shower of water. All in a few seconds.  
  
Bobby was stunned by the explosion, water drenching him through. He fell back under the pressure, hitting the concrete floor heavily with a painful grunt. He hadn't even managed to hit the floor completely before Mystique had grabbed him by an arm, Granite by the other. Bobby was dragged off, his shouting and cursing making no difference as he was pulled along.  
  
His voice continued and was echoed through the narrow corridor for several minutes, until the slamming of a cell door shattered the tension.  
  
Pyro looked up timidly, hands slipping his light away, trembling ever so softly. Magneto glared down upon the fire controlling mutant, betrayal to Magneto was life threatening. Magneto growled, grabbing Pyro by an arm, his grip surprisingly strong. "Any more of that and you'll find yourself with the same fate as Iceman!"  
  
Magneto tossed him away from his hand, causing the boy to stagger back a few steps, his eyes glancing about wildly, expression like a nervous animal, tormented and trapped. His breathing was panicky and he looked fearful of what he had done.  
  
Bobby was tied firmly to his cell wall, chains wrapping round his wrists and waist, ankles strapped together. His cell door was guarded by Granite, who prowled sluggishly, jeering in at the captive mutant with slow chugs of dimwitted laughter.  
  
Bobby leant his head back, eyes closing as he sighed, trying to escape from the horrific situation, "Oh Rogue.. how long will you all be?" He sighed softly, never losing hope.  
  
*** To view pictures and detailed profiles of my created characters, visit: (www.freewebs.com/xwotw)  
  
I hope you liked that, I wanted Bobby and Pyro's old friendship to be noticed, Pyro may have swapped sides, but I have intended for him to show weakness throughout till it led up to this crescendo. Let's see where it takes our fire-controlling mutant.  
  
Please review! I hope I made this chapter interesting! C'mon I love detailed reviews. They make me happy, and making me happy makes me write more chapters in a day! Lol. (: 


	39. Replica Emotions

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, except for Aurora, Granite and Serpentine, and the weapons I gave to Orion, plus her name. But the character itself remains Marvel's. Plot is mine though.  
  
Throughout story: " " = Speech ' ' = Thoughts ^ ^ = Telepath  
  
Back to the X-Men!  
  
Chapter 39  
  
"Kill humans?!" Gasped Storm, straightening from the bed and turning to the fellow X-Men.  
  
"God, Magneto is one sick guy." Said Scott, shaking his head.  
  
"He's gonna use t'kids to help him?" Muttered Logan, a brow rose, "That ain't right."  
  
"Since when did Magneto care about what is right?" Said Storm huffily, glaring around, she looked extremely tense.  
  
"We'll have to go? Won't we? We can't leave them!" Cried Kurt, "That Magneto, he is going to do terrible things to them!"  
  
Storm lowered her head and let out a sigh. She turned to Charles, "We don't even know where they might have gone. You will have to use Cerebro Professor."  
  
Charles nodded at her in reply.  
  
"But not yet.." continued Storm, "If he puts on Cerebro it's likely to backfire, with the concussion and all."  
  
"We can't waste any time!" growled Logan, glaring towards Storm, "Every second is being wasted!"  
  
Aurora placed her hand on Logan's arm, pulling him back from advancing in a fury, "Look, no one can do anything until Professor Xavier is well. Getting mad at each other won't help." She said softly, tugging at his arm again.  
  
Logan whipped his cold glare down upon Aurora, lifting his arm from her, followed by a soft sigh, "Alright, alright." He then turned, stalking away from the group and towards the bed that held Rogue.  
  
There was a peculiar silence, each X-Men lingering, not knowing exactly what to do. It was the first time they had felt so helpless.  
  
"Aurora? Can you help me a moment?" Asked Storm, leading her over to the table where the dead body of Lucius lay.  
  
Aurora nodded, looking down at the body then back to Storm.  
  
"Is there anything you recognise? Or anything that strikes you as odd?"  
  
Aurora peered curiously at Storm for a moment, before she lowered her head. The scent of Lucius engulfed her nostrils, his familiar scent reaching her brain. But there was something else there, aside from the blood and the stench of death, "Snake." She commented suddenly, staring down at the body, inhaling still, "The venom is really odd.. Different. It's not an animal.. It's.. It's almost human.. No.. Mutant."  
  
"Serpentine!" Suddenly said Charles, sitting upright in the bed.  
  
"What?" asked Scott, turning his head abruptly to the Professor.  
  
"Serpentine! She's a mutant in league with Magneto. I saw her.. I remember her.." He gasped, his eyes closing as he tried to piece together the fragile memories of the event, "She.. She has features of a snake, she's got venom.. I remember seeing it. Black, thick. Its smell was really toxic, you could tell she was poisonous."  
  
All heads had now turned to Charles, including Logan's, who had turned his attention from his bed-ridden friend.  
  
"Who knows what he has is mind for the students! Please Charles, try and get your mind in order, please, try, you can do it." Said Storm softly, crouching by the side of Charles' bed, her dark hand gripping one of his, "The children, we need to help them."  
  
"Logan.."  
  
A new voice had joined the discussion.  
  
Logan's head spun round to meet the eyes of Rogue staring up to him, still slightly unfocused, but she was still watching him, "Logan." She repeated, looking round, expression confused and unfamiliar.  
  
"Rogue.." Muttered Logan, leaning down towards her, "Are you alright? How are you feelin'?"  
  
"Just.. Really sleepy."  
  
"So it was some sort of poison. A powerful sleeping draft I imagine." Said Storm softly from the side of Charles' bed.  
  
"Thank God you're alright." Said Logan hoarsely, gripping one of Rogue's gloved hands between his own.  
  
"I don't know what happened.. I just remember.. Running down the grounds then.. I was grabbed." She said softly, her eyes closing as she tried to battle with the small memories she had of her experience.  
  
"I don't know what they did." Said Logan softly, ignoring conversation that had begun between Aurora and Storm. He blanked it out, keeping his attention on Rogue, "You had no wounds, nothing.. I think they were just monitoring you."  
  
"Monitoring me? Who were they?" Suddenly demanded Rogue, wanting to know who captured her.  
  
"Human's.." Said Logan softly, his voice rough in his chest, "One of the Senator's running. Want to introduce the Registration Act. I think they wanted to see a mutant go crazy.." He softly faded away.  
  
Rogue remained silent, her eyes closing as she sighed.  
  
"Logan?" Came another voice.  
  
Logan turned, his eyes glancing upon Aurora as she called him, "Mm?"  
  
"I do believe you're right about that.. I was looking through the files on the jet. They were all notes of how Rogue had responded to things they did.." She had then faded away, glancing down, for some reason not being able to carry on.  
  
"They had experimented on her." Storm finished for her, "Trying to see how she reacted to different things touching her."  
  
Aurora just made a small wince when Storm mentioned experiments, suddenly grabbing at the silver tag round her neck, where is rested beside her own necklace of gold, the wolf's head.  
  
Logan's grip on Rogue's hand had tightened, one of his hands instinctively rose to grab at his own tag as Aurora had, but his hand fell flat when he couldn't grab anything, his tag missing. He suddenly felt angry, vengeful emotions roaring through his head as how Stryker had made him so dependent on his scarce memories and yet how he had made him so clueless to his life.  
  
Logan lifted his head, to meet most of the room going back about their business, Storm conversing with Charles, Kurt and Scott flipping through the files from Aurora. And Aurora.. She was staring right at him, her hand still held painfully tight to her tag, her face fighting back tears.  
  
Rogue reached to Logan, her gloved hand gently touching the shoulder of his X-Men uniform, "Logan.."  
  
He turned, glancing down upon her, "Rogue.. You need to get some rest a'right? That draft has messed up your senses" He said softly, standing and nodding for emphasis. Rogue's hand fell limply to the bed covers, she mutely nodded to him, shrinking down beneath the duvet.  
  
Aurora had remained stood, one hand at her tag, her other wrapped around her waist, clutching at herself for support and comfort. Logan stopped in front of her, looking down upon the frightened face that was scarred with distraught memories, expressions that Logan managed to hide inside his heart, away from the world. Logan placed a hand tenderly on her wrist, the slim hand feeling so right to him, as opposing to the bulky powerful metal that she had round her waist.  
  
"C'mon.. I need to talk to you." Said Logan so softly, that only Aurora's fine hearing could pick it up. Out of the door the pair travelled, Logan's hand still holding at her wrist and gently pulling it from the tag she clutched at so desperately, as if she needed it, and depended on it so much..  
  
Like Logan used to..  
  
*** To view pictures and detailed profiles of my created characters, visit: (www.freewebs.com/xwotw)  
  
I hope you guys found the last little bit emotional. I hope you all see what I tried to get across at how Aurora is experiencing what Logan used to, how lost they were. Aurora is still battling with her memories and her past, whereas Logan as got over it almost. Yeah XD 


	40. Brought Together

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, except for Aurora, Granite and Serpentine, and the weapons I gave to Orion, plus her name. But the character itself remains Marvel's. Plot is mine though.  
  
Throughout story: " " = Speech ' ' = Thoughts ^ ^ = Telepath  
  
To LoneEagle13 Wow, that review was astonishing! I loved it, I love detailed reviews that have great depth for they make a wonderful thing to read and it makes the author extremely happy to see reviewers to pick up on things that they slid in rather subtly.  
  
(Aimed to all) The only bit that got my concerned was the stuff about Jean. You are right! I haven't mentioned her, only at the beginning! Man, I feel so dumb. I got carried away with the relationship of Logan and Aurora developing to think about Jean. I would think that Logan ahs put it to the back of his mind, because Aurora's appearance has spurred up a lot of new emotions and thoughts with her been related to his past and all. so I would say that he doesn't mention it because he doesn't want to.. but Scott.. *sigh* I had originally decided to make him arrogant and crabby as a way of him dealing with grief, and to purposely direct it to Logan. But I can see why those idea's haven't reached anyone. Cos I didn't mention them! .  
  
This chapter is going have Jean's influence into it. And I shall certainly bring her into future chapters, especially when fights develop.  
  
God. I feel so dumb. x.x;  
  
Get your hankies out for this chapter folks. It's a tearful one, if you're like me. D:  
  
Chapter 40  
  
Logan didn't take her far, just up into the silent corridors where the stench of death and unhappiness grew faint and stopped tugging at his emotions. Aurora was still visibly upset, shaking her head and staring off with tearful eyes, the hand slipping from her waist to cover at her mouth, trying to console herself, all from one word that brought back too many painful memories.  
  
Logan just watched her for a moment, waiting for her to try and regain some form of control. She wasn't doing very well, for tears crept out of her eyes and began to stain her pale cheeks. The running of tears shimmered softly from the sunlight that blasted merrily through the windows, her eyes being lit up by reflection.  
  
And within those few seconds a dull wham hit Logan from inside, his stomach suddenly feeling tight and his chest taking in air far quickly than it should. After all those months of solid emotion, nothing managing to break through the control he had on his feelings suddenly shattered, and he found himself drowning in a series of feelings he had only a few months ago.. When Jean was alive.  
  
Aurora was now leaning against the wall, a few feet from him. Her head was in her hands and she was crying quietly, fingers hiding her face from the world, wanting everything to close in on her and leave her alone to give her time to understand why she felt so reliant upon her memories and why she felt so lost without Alkali Lake.  
  
Logan just stood there, feeling his soul cave in to the emotions. He recognised it.. He only had it once before, as far as he could remember. He had it for so long, and it wasn't worth the time, for it was snatched from his grip and left wounds that could never be healed, not even by his mutation.  
  
His feelings for Jean. That was it. That's why they were so familiar. The sense of longing had now began to rattle at his mind, a sense of security in how warm he felt from the flood of happiness that managed to melt and let his usually hidden expression of positive emotions be free and soar along.  
  
Logan stepped over to her, her crying painful to have to listen to, for it now wrenched at his heart unlike he felt before. His arms gave in with being restrained and wrapped around the shoulders of Aurora, cradling the distraught female inside his warm band of strength, a sense of security glowing from him and comforting the plagued mind of Aurora.  
  
Aurora looked up, wiping a falling tear from her cheek, "I'm sorry." She said softly.  
  
"For what?" He answered, looking down at her, a warmth radiating strongly from his gaze.  
  
"Me.. I must bring back so many terrible memories for you."  
  
Logan said nothing, but remained embracing her.  
  
"I can't help it.." She said softly, "Every little thing that reminds me, it tears me up inside and leaves me feeling so lost."  
  
"You're not lost.." Muttered Logan gently in her ear, "You're just confused with your memories, you don't know what to do for the best, and you don't know what is right for you and what's wrong. You feel like your world in falling in and there's nothing left to hold you anymore."  
  
Aurora looked to him, astonished by how true he was, how everything he said made such perfect sense to her.  
  
"Do what I did." He murmured softly, holding her close, "Believe in yourself."  
  
"Believe in myself?"  
  
"You know who you are. You're Aurora, a shape shifter. You belong in this place with us. Nothing else matters but the present and future. The past is a mistake that needs to be left behind." Logan spoke softly, transferring his words to her ears, trying to coax her memories to rest and stop hurting this woman so that didn't deserve the distraught. He held her close in his arms, trying to support his feeling into her to refresh her mind of her past.  
  
But it was all too short, for whilst he had her in his arms, guilt now racked at his brain, mocking and laughing and Aurora felt Logan slip from her, not being able to do it. He couldn't touch her, he couldn't think of her for memories of Jean were resurfacing and demanding attention that he had tried to hide.  
  
*** To view pictures and detailed profiles of my created characters, visit: (www.freewebs.com/xwotw)  
  
*bawls into her hanky and asks for hugs from random reviewers* Hug? HUG?? ;.;  
  
(Sorry Goth, I did warn you that some romancy stuff may creep in. But hey, Aurora needs someone there for her. *sniffles into hankie*) 


	41. The Animal Within

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, except for Aurora, Granite and Serpentine, and the weapons I gave to Orion, plus her name. But the character itself remains Marvel's. Plot is mine though.  
  
Throughout story: " " = Speech ' ' = Thoughts ^ ^ = Telepath  
  
I promise you now that Jean is going to take a part.. let's just say that before, it had been hidden by both of them. I find Wolverine a character who is likely to do that. And Scott being a team leader well, perhaps the same. But he is going to get found out now.  
  
Chapter 41  
  
"Aurora.." Logan began faintly, eyes glancing out of the nearby window, watching the crystal blue sky as it shone down upon them.  
  
Aurora looked to him, wiping another few tears that fell from her eyes, "Yes?"  
  
"Look, I .. Er.. I wondered what you meant earlier.. About.. About how we're the same. Do you mean just the Alkali Lake stuff?"  
  
"No.. It's much more than that!"  
  
Logan now eyed her, a nervous feeling dawning upon him, "It is?"  
  
"Yes.." She answered, looking up to him, "We share.." She turned to him, holding him by his arms as he attempted to try and turn from her gaze, "We share blood, we share mutations!"  
  
Logan looked down at her, his eyes pouring into hers whilst his mind scolded him and punishing him with a fresh wave of guilt.  
  
"Your blood runs through me, and mine runs through you. Stryker force us to share blood, he swapped our genes, making us have each other mutations! That's what I remember from the dream! That's what I have been trying to tell you for so long!"  
  
Recognition dawned upon Logan, "You have my healing.. yes.. I understand that.. but.. your shape shifting?"  
  
Aurora couldn't help but smile at his confused state, "You have heightened senses. You can hear things a normal body can't."  
  
Logan felt himself try to pull away, as if what she was telling him were lies, words he couldn't bare to hear.  
  
Aurora however stepped closer, pulling him towards her, forcing him to look down at her, "Can't you feel the animal inside you? Can't you feel it soaring through your veins? Your blood?"  
  
Logan softly gasped, his breathing a little ragged as he shook his head, hardly daring to believe this new shed of light on his past.  
  
"I'm not lying Logan! You know I'm right! You can sense it!"  
  
Logan stared at her, it was true, it felt so right when he heard her say it.. it explained a lot, "Christ.." He murmured hoarsely.  
  
Footsteps were echoing from one end of the corridor in which Logan and Aurora were present. Logan had a sense of panic over him and he stepped away hurriedly from Aurora, as if touching her and consoling her was something he shouldn't do.. But now, it was something he couldn't do, since the guilt had become to strangle at his chest, unforgiving his heart for daring to try and move on.  
  
The footsteps continued and Logan turned abruptly, his eyes narrowing to scrutinize at the figure that was coming their way. He didn't need to look, for his nostrils picked up the scent. It was -  
  
"Scott?" Said Aurora, straightening and hurriedly running her hands over her cheek, freeing them of tear stains and fallen eyelashes.  
  
Scott came closer, looking at the two with his usual sour expression whenever he was forced to put up with the presence of Logan, "Yes?" He asked, coming to a halt beside them, the thick ringer binder under his left arm.  
  
Aurora looked down to the folder them to him, "Where're you going?"  
  
Logan just folded his arms, standing a little bit in front of Aurora, performing some sort of barrier between Cyclops and his Aurora.  
  
His?! Argh, he's got to stop doing that he thought stubbornly, frowning mainly at himself.  
  
Scott glared at Logan's frown before he answered Aurora in a bitter fashion, "Going to check the DVDs you brought.. And I'm going to search for one that filmed Miss. Brooks Senate Hearing on the Registration Act."  
  
Aurora gave a small nod, glancing nervously between the growing tension of the atmosphere between Scott and Logan.  
  
"Ok?" Said Scott sharply, directed at Logan in an inferior fashion, as if Logan had not being able to interpret what he had said.  
  
Logan growled under his breath, eyes glaring viciously at Scott, fixed on the back of his head as Scott walked away. He had such an urge to run over and claw the little git into a pulp.  
  
Aurora by now was used to sensing the urges Logan often experienced whenever Scott arrived in his usual pompous mood. She held onto his arm, pulling him back from advancing. The pull was strong and Logan eyed at the strength she had managed to put on him from the strength of her gold adamantium arm, "Leave it, Logan." She said softly, shaking her head.  
  
Logan pulled his arm away from her, not in an irritated fashion, but in a more desperate way, as if scared of touching her. Because the way it made his insides was unbearable. It was a sick feeling as guilt was polluting his senses whenever he saw her, or touched her, or even smelt her fresh scent that he had grown so fond of that he now knew of, how familiar she was to him.  
  
Scott dropped down into a seat in his room, dumping the hefty files upon his desk. A draw was dragged heavily open, and he searched through DVD cases that were sat stacked neatly in a row, but were soon discarded of neatness as they fell and twisted out of their straight line. Two yellow cases were promptly lifted from the collection. He scrutinized at the pair from his red tinted shades, sighing as he mentally cursed himself for not bothering to write on what they were. He opened them both, inside two discs glinted gently back at him, a row of rainbow shades lighting up from the sunlight that beat heavily on through the large window by the bed. He shrugged to himself, placing one of the discs into the DVD player that sat beside a TV in the corner of the room. He lifted the remote, eyeing it for a moment before he pressed his index finger upon a rounded button in the centre. The dull screen suddenly came alive with graphics.. To which he stared at, breath suddenly caught in his throat.  
  
"What's he up to?" Murmured Logan, suddenly sniffing at the air. Something was wrong, he was receiving a peculiar addition to Scott's scent, one he had experienced before.. it was distraught.  
  
"Logan! Leave him be!" Aurora cried, sensing the same as Logan, but her feminine mind knowing best to leave Scott alone.  
  
Logan shook his head, striding on down the corridor, following after Scott's scent, "No.. Just stay there."  
  
Aurora took a few steps, obviously not considering to pay attention to his command.  
  
Logan suddenly growled, a little too angrily that he had meant, too much anger had reached his mind and his chest was heaving with the flood of emotions. Aurora froze on the spot from the growl, then taking a small step back to her original position.  
  
Logan shook his head some more, mentally scolding himself for being so rash. But now, he continued on, following the scent, and the faint sound that was now reaching his ears.  
  
Logan came to a halt by Scott's door; the sound was obvious now, roaring at his temples. It was sobbing, true heart-rending sobs. The owner of the weeping was obviously distressed, for the gasps racked the air, deep and painful.  
  
Logan stared at the woodwork with a raised brow. That was Scott?  
  
Suddenly, he heard a voice from the room, a female voice. It was Jean's voice!  
  
Logan thought he had gone temporarily insane from the guilt. But no.. It was she, a sweet and light tune. But the melody of her voice was haunting, as he knew it shouldn't be there. It should be silent, drowned away by the death of her body.  
  
Logan rested his head against the woodwork, his insides freezing as he heard the voice he thought would never reach his ears again was heard, delightful and gentle. He then paid attention to the words, rather than the din of her accent.  
  
"Scott! No don't do that!" Came the voice, full of laughter, "No, stop it!" A scream of giggles, "No!"  
  
Logan stiffened, his hand resting on the doorknob.  
  
"Argh! No! Get off me!" It was becoming more desperate; she was in need of help!  
  
Logan threw himself through the door, slamming it open heavily. The breath was knocked from his chest as his eyes stared right at Jean..  
  
*** To view pictures and detailed profiles of my created characters, visit: (www.freewebs.com/xwotw) 


	42. Fake Existence

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, except for Aurora, Granite and Serpentine, and the weapons I gave to Orion, plus her name. But the character itself remains Marvel's. Plot is mine though.  
  
Throughout story: " " = Speech ' ' = Thoughts ^ ^ = Telepath  
  
What's he seeing??  
  
Oh the suspense! ;)  
  
Chapter 42  
  
As he stared across at a sight he thought his eyes would never have the chance to witness again, not even in his lengthy life, he felt his insides churn slowly. The sound of the crying only made him feel worse, and it spurred his own emotions to dare and reach forth, to dare and show themselves again for the second time that day.  
  
The screen of the TV was dominated by her image, laughing and smiling, in her youthful glory as a video camera had come towards her sneakily. Her voice still reached Logan's ears and her image upon the screen continued to bore into his brain, as he remained frozen in the doorway, hardly daring to believe what he was observing.  
  
Scott had his hand clutching upon the remote, not daring to remove the short clip of the only memories he had of her, other than those that were becoming so lost beneath the extra worries. His face was peaky, mouth ajar in awe and distress. Tears couldn't pass from his eyes, restricted by his mutation. But he could feel them welling up inside his chest, only escaping as he let out a shaky gasp of sorrow as he watched Jean giggle heartily as the camera continued to film her, her voice telling Scott to go away as she tried to continue with her reading.  
  
It took a while for Scott to actually react to the bulky tall figure in the doorway, and when he did, he let out a noise of disgruntled emotion, not at all pleased, especially when he saw who it was.  
  
"What're you doin' in here?" Scott muttered softly, now fumbling with the remote in an attempt to rid his beloved from the TV screen.  
  
"Don't!" Gasped Logan, a little more urgent than planned. He had reached forward from the doorway, as if wanting to grab the remote from Scott and allow himself to savour her image for a good while.  
  
Scott peered over to the figure that still remained in his doorway; his brow furrowed in suspicion and a wary glare was sent Logan's way.  
  
Logan felt himself come to a halt all of a sudden, his mind trying to find a good excuse to the expressed wishes he had just cried, "Just.. don't get rid o' it. I mean.. it's just.. it's been so long.. and.."  
  
He faded away, looking solemnly down to the floor.  
  
The atmosphere remained serene as silence lapsed over the two whose insides currently chugged and performed somersaults of unhappiness. Meanwhile, the same voice came from the TV speakers, penetrating at their brain in a constant reminder of her fake existence.  
  
Scott said nothing but turned his head slowly towards the screen again, becoming transfixed once more on the only image he had of her, that he could have so foolishly misplaced, why hadn't he locked it away safely? Locked it away from thieving fingers and saved it for his eyes only? Like the images in his head, that were his, what no one else could have. No one else would have his Jean. Not then, he knew she wouldn't have given in.  
  
But now.. No one could have her, they could only have their memories.  
  
The DVD abruptly ended, leaving a bright blue screen jeering at them, coolly mocking at the disappeared existence of her image. Both let out a gasp as Jean faded from the screen, her laughing voice falling to the dull hum of the DVD player. Scott ejected the disk, placing it back in its case with a trembling hand.  
  
"How do you manage to cover it up so well?" Suddenly asked Logan, instantly regretting it from the expression on Scott's face.  
  
"When no one else is around, when no one else can tell.. I release it.. I don't hide my emotions from myself Logan."  
  
Logan felt his chest tighten a little, a reminder from the mixture of need and guilt that had so soon reappeared after Scott had spoken.  
  
"I don't hide my - "  
  
"Of course you do! You think you've got to great reputation to uphold, so you never show yourself and disintegrate your image to the likes of me!" Scott spat softly, glaring to Logan from his vivid red shades, "Me! Who can't.. Who can't even get a grip on himself."  
  
Scott looked slowly up to Logan then down to the floor, a hand cradling his forehead as he softly sighed, his head shaking, fingers trembling as they clutched at his forehead.  
  
Logan hovered in the doorway, torn between a fresh sympathy and a usual churn of dislike towards the man, "I understand what you're going through." Said Logan softly, trying to find some way to aid Scott.  
  
"No you don't." Groaned Scott gently, head still in his hands.  
  
"I do." Logan then replied in a firm manner, "You know I do."  
  
Scott looked up to him, hidden knowledge in his covered eyes.  
  
"You know I do." Logan repeated.  
  
Scott's head lowered again, "No one cares.. No one has even mentioned her name over these past few months. No one gives a damn about her!"  
  
"Now that ain't true!" Logan cried loudly, shaking his head, "Y' know what's goin' on. Folk are just keepin' quiet for your sake. Don't want t' upset you."  
  
"I'd rather her be remembered, than just hushed on." Said Scott faintly, softly looking at the disc that contained the video of Jean.  
  
"Only you can inform everyone of how you want it to be." Logan answered in a rare gentle manner. He turned, passing Scott one last look, and a small glance over the blank TV screen before he turned, exiting so silently that Scott didn't even flinch as Logan's presence departed.  
  
*** To view pictures and detailed profiles of my created characters, visit: (www.freewebs.com/xwotw) 


	43. No Time To Waste

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, except for Aurora, Granite and Serpentine, and the weapons I gave to Orion, plus her name. But the character itself remains Marvel's. Plot is mine though.  
  
Throughout story: " " = Speech ' ' = Thoughts ^ ^ = Telepath  
  
Be patient Lone Eagle, we don't want the story ending within a few days do we? O.o  
  
Anyway, these are necessary bits aren't they? I needed that for the sympathy plot, also to get Jean back on the scene.  
  
Chapter 43  
  
Logan passed along through the corridor where he had once been with Aurora. She had gone now, the corridor silent and lonesome with her vibrant presence. Warm brown eyes glanced upwards to glance out of one of the many 10ft windows that lined the outside wall of the East corridor in a neat row. The sky was a crystal blue, pale clouds lingering on the horizon, signalling an oncoming storm of sorts. Judging by the cool mist that escaped as he breathed, it was possibly going to snow.  
  
He walked at a steady pace, eager to get going and find out where the hell these students were, but also lingering, for his mind was now dominated by the images of two females that caused his concentration to wander freely. Too freely for him, for he missed the faint run of wheels down a corridor running off his own.  
  
It appeared Charles was well now, for he ran across sleek wooden floors in his wheelchair, dressed in his usual suit. He paused gracefully by the lift doors, a simple press of a button causing it to open and accept his presence. The doors closed slowly, lowering the Professor to the underground levels.  
  
It opened up upon the brightly lit corridor he had just exited a good fifteen minutes before to change clothes. The faint voices of some of the X- Men still lingered in the air as he directed himself to the doors of Cerebro.  
  
The familiar scan of a single alert blue eye caused the doors to part silently. Inwards the Professor wheeled, finally placing the metal instrument called Cerebro upon his head.  
  
Familiar surroundings shifted in a blur, and red pulsing dots signalled over the world map of each living mutant. A large group hoarded together in one particular spot on the map, zooming in with his mutation he saw that all these minds where familiar. They were the students from his school.  
  
Though now Charles could never pick up on Magneto's mind anymore, his minions were still passing unprotected. And it was true, in with the group of vibrant red lights came more familiar minds, Mystique, Granite, Orion, Serpentine, and Pyro, all were there.  
  
Scott had reluctantly exited from his room and had now returned to the lab, a severe expression of misery and grief upon his visage. Rogue had drifted back to sleep, this time not forced. Kurt and Storm lingered together, sat upon one of the beds, in quiet conversation. As Scott entered, they both looked up expectantly.  
  
"Looked through the film of the senate hearing again. It does fit in. She wants to show America how mutants can be violent. She was using Rogue for that purpose." Said Scott in monotone, eyes drifting down upon the file he held open.  
  
"Are we sure that Rogue's kidnap was the work of Senator Brooks though?" Asked Storm curiously, a palm resting upon a cheek as she sat.  
  
Scott gave a single nod, "Yes. Logan confirmed that for me on the jet. He said he smelt her there."  
  
A pause of silence lingered over the room, not much conversation passing, just the occasional glance to each other. This silence was abruptly broken however as the doors slid open. Once more, expectant eyes travelled to the door, waiting for the appearance of Charles. However, the figure entering was not the Professor, but Logan, who gave the others a surly glance as he sulked into his seat beside Rogue.  
  
He then looked up to meet the eyes watching his silent entry, "Any of y' seen Aurora?" He asked roughly, looking round the room, as if expecting to find her lurking in some corner.  
  
He was met by the shaking of heads and a quiet, "No," from Kurt.  
  
Logan sighed quietly, eyeing the room some more in a suspicious manner, "Charles gone to Cerebro?" He asked, trying to break the tension that lingered so visibly in the room, even more so since the incident of Scott and he.  
  
"Yes." Answered Storm softly, now wringing her hands in a nervous fashion, "He should be back any minute."  
  
"Then we'll be off?"  
  
"Likely."  
  
More silence followed.  
  
Logan lowered his heads to his hands. Nerves had entered the room and prowled the atmosphere darkly. The silence only made it worse, but no one found anything to say, all minds focused on what could be happening in the next few hours.  
  
A faint sound caught Logan's ears, causing his head to rise and look down beside him. His head canted, scanning the floor before he saw a flash of a tail disappear under the bed beside Rogue's.  
  
Logan jumped to his feet, eyes narrowing at the small creature that was scurrying round the room. Unseen and unheard to the remaining X-Men, but Logan could sense it.  
  
"What's wrong now?" Asked Scott in a quiet voice, attitude torn between dislike and a faint respect for Logan's earlier sympathy.  
  
"Some animal in here.. It's running round." Logan stalked over the room some more, eyeing the floor, "I thought this was a injury wing? Why have we got animals here?"  
  
"Is it a rat?" Suddenly gasped Storm, eyes flitting nervously to the floor, "It's not a rat is it? Is it?!"  
  
"No.." Muttered Logan, slinking to a crouch in such silence, you would have never known of his movements if you had been blind. Like a predator in wait for prey, Logan sat, senses effortlessly alert.  
  
He suddenly made a grab from behind him, black-gloved hand disappearing beneath the bed behind him. Storm made a weak gasp as Logan grabbed for something beneath her bed. Which she was sat firmly upon, no feet touching the floor now.  
  
Logan made a quiet noise of faint pain, withdrawing his hand quickly, "Ugh."  
  
Storm stared at him panicky, "It bit him! The rat bit him!"  
  
Scott glanced towards Storm, hidden eyes rolling at her actions, "Storm.." He faded away, hinting for her to calm down her panics.  
  
Logan however grinned as he dragged out a bushy tail, colour a wondrous shade of hazy red, "Gotcha."  
  
He glared down to the animal he had pulled out, staring in the face of a large red squirrel, which made a random noise of annoyed chirps in his direction.  
  
Logan eyed the squirrel suspiciously, trying to work out if it was Aurora or not, before he managed to glance at the body, it had flitted from his gaze, bounding across the floor with fresh squeals from Storm.  
  
Logan growled, flinging himself towards it and grabbed it neatly in a hand, careful to not hurt the animal however. Another series of chirping before the flesh in his palm grew and expanded.  
  
Within a few seconds, he was laid on the floor holding Aurora by the waist.  
  
The room went silent.  
  
The doors slid open and the Professor returned to the lab, wheels running smoothly over the surface as ever as he passed, "It is Magneto. We need to get to the other side of New York, there's - "  
  
He stopped, now looking down to Logan and Aurora. Aurora was still trapped beneath Logan who had only just removed his hand after noticing.  
  
The silence remained.  
  
Logan jumped up briskly, wandering in a random circle before sitting down, a if nothing happened, scrutinizing the expression he got from Charles with a completely innocent one of his own.  
  
Charles just then continued, undeterred by the furious glare Aurora was currently giving Logan, who refused to look in her direction, "There's a unused prison block there. I've got the co-ordinates Storm. I trust you will be able to get the X-Men there sharpish. And I want no rash movements. We have no idea how far Magneto will risk the lives of the children." He was met by nods, and then a voice from Logan.  
  
"What about Rogue?" Logan asked, sitting straight in his seat, looking down to the sleeping girl then to Charles.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll keep an eye out here for her."  
  
"Right then." Said Scott softly, dropping the files down upon the nearby table, "Storm, go and get the jet ready. Aurora.." He glanced to her, "Logan, Kurt." He passed them all a glance as he addressed them, "No time to waste. Get yourselves in the jet."  
  
Sounds of movement now spurred the tension and it fell away instantly. A buzz of nerves hovered and adrenalin pulsed through each living vein.  
  
There indeed was no time to waste.  
  
*** To view pictures and detailed profiles of my created characters, visit: (www.freewebs.com/xwotw) 


	44. Poisoning Innocent Hearts

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, except for Aurora, Granite and Serpentine, and the weapons I gave to Orion, plus her name. But the character itself remains Marvel's. Plot is mine though.  
  
Throughout story: " " = Speech ' ' = Thoughts ^ ^ = Telepath  
  
They're off to do their mission! The horrible mission of death!  
  
Yeah.. o.o  
  
Chapter 44  
  
The walls remained covered by students, each one trapped, each one weakening to the strength Magneto forced upon their limbs. They had been like this for hours, many students past the verge of tears and slowly on the way for an inward breakdown of emotion.  
  
Magneto had been terrorizing them for hours, yelling facts and figures, threatening them, scrutinizing the ones who dare lay eyes elsewhere.  
  
His voice continued, finishing the student's terrible day with chilling words, "The next time you see a human. You do not show compassion, you show no love, no happiness. You give them the coldest glare from the bottom of your heart before revving your powers and killing the inferior beings to dust!"  
  
Soft gasps echoed from several students, a low whimper of a young boy and a high cry from a sobbing girl in the corner.  
  
"There has been mutant killings in the past. I knew a boy named Gregory Jones. Fine mutant he was, mutation was electricity. He, like many others, thought that humans deserved respect from mutants.. until that fateful day. He had expressed to his family and friends of his mutation, and a week later he was dead."  
  
More gasps came from his 'audience'.  
  
"I tell you, his mutation was a great one. Powerful. He could control and create electrical currents. Some of the humans on his street thought he was amazing, like a film character come to life. Others resented him, jealously and rage swept through the minds of many. Often Gregory was asked to perform his powers to a small group of people, and he happily obliged, willing for others to respect the care he had with his powers. Until one day, during his demonstration to a group from his college.. Someone doused him in water. Not a sprinkling.. not even a bucketful. It was hosepipes, seven or eight people gathered, all on full blast. His powers grew too great as the electricity surged his mutation level greater.. Till, it killed him. Killed by his own gift, whilst his gift justly killed his murders."  
  
Crying had begun even more, and mutterings grew louder.  
  
"Humans murdered him! Because of who he was! Each day, humans are turning vengeful, each day, humans are born innocent and they grow to hate us! It will not stand! Mutants deserve their respect!"  
  
Murmurings had got louder, each student slowly becoming more aroused by the facts Magneto had told them, each one had innocent hearts poisoned slowly. The first drop of hatred on the first wicked night.  
  
Bobby looked up, moonlight shining through the bars of his window. It streaked several lines of white across the cold grey floor, reflecting upon black metal bars, which towered and held strength to their very core. Hundreds of footsteps had now begun to pass by, tired and sorrowful, yawns emerging into the once silence atmosphere. Harsh calls sent students whimpering, huddling into cells. Bars slammed shut. The sound repeatedly echoing over the corridor.  
  
Bobby gasped, seeing the tall slim body of Serpentine pause, face turning to glower wickedly into his cell. Her body shadowed by strips of blackness from the height of the bars that kept Bobby trapped from the outside world. She grinned devilishly at him before passing away, shouting at a crying girl before she disappeared to join Magneto via the lone door at the end, their only exit, which locked loudly, the sound creepily echoing and alerting all the students of impossible escape.  
  
The atmosphere was alive with sounds. Some hushed and frightful, some energetic and in awe. Bobby turned his head, peering through a crack behind him. With the moonlight aiding him he could see four mutants in the next cell, chained to the far wall, crushed in terribly by the small cell.  
  
He was about to speak when he heard a low threatening growl. Granite glared in, form similarly striped by light and shadow. Bobby frowned, returning the expression before he suddenly said, "I heard Mystique is giving out rock cakes."  
  
He held back the urge to laugh and cheer as Granite's expression suddenly brightened gleefully, grinning, "Rock cakes." He repeated in his low tremor voice, "Mystique." He turned, sluggishly leading his heavy body away with series of heavy footsteps, chains jangling on the walls from the vibrations, "Rock cakes!" He roared in a joyful voice as the door slammed and relocked, the vibrations fading and Granite setting off on a search for the fake gifts.  
  
With Granite gone, Bobby looked back through the crack again, only big enough for an eye and nose to fit into, "Hey!" He said firmly, trying to grab their attention. Four pairs of eyes flitted to him in a hurry each one was tear streaked and reddened.  
  
"Bobby!" Gasped one fair haired boy from his year, held tightly back by rows of chains round his torso.  
  
"What was Magneto telling you?"  
  
"He was.. Was telling us how humans have killed mutants. How they all hate us. He said that one day, every single one of us would be murdered by raged humans if we don't start killing them!" Cried a young girl from the middle of the group. She was small and was surrounded by the bulky forms of the older students. She only looked to be 12 years old, and haunted eyes peered to him from a pair of slim glasses that sat upon a faintly freckled nose.  
  
Bobby felt his insides tremble with a pulse of fury. Another voice spoke, an ebony haired boy on the far right of the chained foursome.  
  
"There was one mutant who was killed by his own mutation!" He said in a soft voice, pale blue eyes lighted with visible terror.  
  
Bobby shook his head, peering through to them from his crack, "You can't listen to him! Remember everything Professor Xavier has told us, everything Scott had warned you! Remember that! Remember the school!"  
  
"But human's are going to kill us all!" Cried the freckle faced girl again, "What if Professor Xavier got it wrong!"  
  
The fair haired boy spoke again, "He could have.. "  
  
"No!" Bobby raged loudly, glaring at them. His guts ripped with more anger at how Magneto had poisoned them with facts.  
  
All four pairs of eyes stared at him frightfully as he yelled.  
  
"We've got to get out of here." Bobby then said, his voice dropping to a whisper, "If we stay any longer you will have no more doubts and become as twisted and stubborn as he is about humans! Do you want to be murderers?"  
  
The group exhaled soft gasps of repulsive emotion, shaking heads to this.  
  
"No!" Cried the young girl, eyes shining with loose tears behind her glasses.  
  
"There's no way to get out of here. They've locked the far door, and we can't get out of these chains!" Came a clear voice from Bobby's left.  
  
Bobby dragged his eyes from the crack in the wall and peered across in the glum darkness, through the bars and into the cell opposite his, to meet the familiar slim face of Rian, a boy from his dormitory.  
  
"Spy!" Cried Bobby, leaning through the darkness as far as the chains allowed to greet his friend.  
  
Rian gave a faint grin in his direction. He was famous for his stunts at school, pulling many tricks and jokes around the building. He could transform his body invisible at will, aiding him every time when tricks were secretly planted. He was a strange boy, he pulled tricks often, but was a quiet and secretive child, straying from large crowds, "Hey!"  
  
"Rian, you know we need to get out of here."  
  
Rian gave a hesitant nod.  
  
Bobby groaned softly, "Don't tell me you're having doubts about this human killing?"  
  
Rian shook his head, "No, no way. I think Magneto is entirely wrong. I just doubt our chances of escape."  
  
"If the X-Men don't get here by tomorrow nightfall. We need to run a plan. And we need to plan that now!" Said Bobby softly, voice filling the air with an ounce of hope.  
  
"What about Granite?" Whispered a voice from beside Rian. A sallow faced girl now peered over to him, striking silver eyes gleaming his way.  
  
Bobby moved his gaze upon her, "I sent him off on a search for rock cakes."  
  
Faint appreciative chuckles littered the atmosphere.  
  
"He's too dim to understand what we're doing. We can plan easily." Said Bobby with a hopeful smile, "So.. do we get fed in this place?"  
  
"Yeah, they'll take us to the hall tomorrow."  
  
"Right then, meet with me there. We'll begin to plan." Whispered Bobby, leaning away back into the shadows, a confident gleam his eyes.  
  
*** To view pictures and detailed profiles of my created characters, visit: (www.freewebs.com/xwotw)  
  
Ooooh! The student's are gonna plan! Go on guys! 


	45. Freedom Snatched

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, except for Aurora, Granite and Serpentine, and the weapons I gave to Orion, plus her name. But the character itself remains Marvel's. Plot is mine though.  
  
Throughout story: " " = Speech ' ' = Thoughts ^ ^ = Telepath  
  
Chapter 45  
  
The sun lifted from the horizon defiantly, crawling up slowly to take its place in the sky above the faint shimmer of grey clouds that crept in from the far distance.  
  
The sunlight shone in through each barred window, lighting the cells with dusty rays. The beautiful aura of gold upon the scene didn't change the mood however.  
  
Bobby's head lifted and eyes strained open to meet direct dazzling rays of the morning sun. He made a small groan, his neck aching from such a bad position. Now with the new light, he scanned the cell. Three walls were concrete, and thick enough to withstand substantial attacks. The strong doors barred the front of the cell; thick metals strips of black preventing his freedom. The floor was dusty, old grey rubble randomly fallen from the ceiling was scattered around in all shapes and sizes, nestling in with the grit and dirt of the floor.  
  
His eyes fell upon each part of the cell, taking in the state of their conditions with a frown. A large spider scuttled past his feet and up the opposite wall and the faint rustling of a rodent was heard a shadowed corner.  
  
A loud noise erupted from one side of the wing, the metal door at the end being thrusted open by Serpentine who came in with a chorus of hissing and snarls. Bobby peered through his cell, waiting for her willowy form to pass by his cell. She passed, flashing him a glare from black balls of sight.  
  
It went quiet, aside from the occasional scared whisper; the wing remained silent of speech. For the second time that dreadful morning another noise exploded the chilled air. Locks on each door snapped free, the sound repeating around till everything fell silent. Serpentine ventured back up the narrow corridor between the cells, keys jangling as she expertly dived in and out, unlocking chains and sending students on their way with a slap from her tail that made several cry out in pain as her extra limb of pure muscle contacted freezing skin.  
  
Bobby found himself being shuffled through the narrow corridor, shoulder to shoulder with the hundred's of students that made their way through. He felt something tugging at his wrists and to his shock and dismay; Serpentine had left his chains binding wrists and all the other students.  
  
Within a few minutes the students were in the same large room as yesterday. The metal that had held them down yesterday sat in a corner, glinting threateningly as they approached.  
  
"Take a seat." Said Magneto calmly, stepping out of the shadows and into the bright sunlight that radiated through barred windows. His hand lifted and dropped, every student found themselves being dragged down by the chains at their wrists.  
  
"We can't have you starving here. Need you alert when you listen to me don't we?" Said Magneto, gesturing to a row of tables at the far end of the room, bowls sat inexpertly scattered.  
  
As eyes landed upon the food, students jumped up excitedly, many running towards a bowl and grabbing at it hungrily. Bobby came up to the table, peering down suspiciously at a single sausage that sat on his chosen plate. He lifted it curiously with his right hand, left hand following with the chains. He sniffed at it, doubting the cleanliness. Unfortunately, he was starving and would readily stuff his face with food that was a bit past its sell by date.  
  
"I heard Mystique recovered these from the prison kitchen. They been there for .. like.. months." Came a voice from beside Bobby.  
  
Bobby paused from the bite he was about to take, hand instantly moving it away, "Aaw God."  
  
Bobby threw the sausage down upon his plate, which was instantly grabbed by a young boy beside him, who stuffed it into his face desperately.  
  
Bobby sighed softly, shaking his head. His attention travelled to the chains at his wrists, which were so poorly put on his wrists were beginning to severely ache. Within an instant he lifted his palms. The lack of nutrition caused his powers to lack their level of energy. But ice managed to travel along the chains weaving inside and transforming each molecule into ice, and he snapped them clean away by brandishing his wrists to a concrete partition column.  
  
The smashing crack of sound alerted the ears of every student, including the Brotherhood. All glanced his way whilst Bobby lingered quietly by the concrete block, a couple of feet away from the rest, he hands were now free of manacles. Serpentine growled, appearing by his side in a flash due to her agile slithering motions. Bobby gasped as she leered upon him, venom dribbling down over lips. A clawed hand lifted and it slapped harshly over his face.  
  
The sound ricocheted over the walls, followed by terrified gasps from the students.  
  
Bobby raised his free hands to land an attack against her. But Serpentine got a hold of the oncoming fists and instantly dropped them back into chains. Bobby paused in his motions, gasping as he felt the weight once more open his wrists. Serpentine growled some more, heaving another hit across his head.  
  
More gasps.  
  
Bobby staggered back slightly, eyes falling shut, mind whirring hopelessly to try and defeat the oncoming state.  
  
But it was no use, Bobby collided back against the floor.. where he was left.  
  
At the other side of the room, dominated by Magneto's shadow, Pyro gave a shocked gasp.  
  
*** To view pictures and detailed profiles of my created characters, visit: (www.freewebs.com/xwotw) . 


	46. One Man And His Wolf

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, except for Aurora, Rian, Granite and Serpentine, and the weapons I gave to Orion, plus her name. But the character itself remains Marvel's. Plot is mine though.  
  
Throughout story: " " = Speech ' ' = Thoughts ^ ^ = Telepath  
  
Aurora now has her own profile on my web page! (See address at bottom)  
  
Chapter 46  
  
The X-Men boarded their jet in silence; each one took to their seat automatically. Seat belts fastened. Door shut calmly. Exchanged expressions of blank visages.  
  
The jet roared powerfully. Lifting the weight from the floor, it escaped as the roof opened and flew majestically out of the basketball court and to it's rightful place in the sky.  
  
Dark clouds had gathered above their wings. The clouds rolled and pulsed as they moved, gliding over to obscure the sky from their vision.  
  
With the clouds came gentle rain. Water streaked the window of the craft and dropped harmlessly down to the earth. The jet still roared through, speeding with thunderous engines.  
  
Inside, Scott was directing the jet, staring straight ahead. The slight tremble of a slim gloved finger broke the confidence he was trying to grow. The inside remained silent and many kept their vision to the floor. Aurora however, looked up, her eyes meeting the back of Scott's head. She looked to her left watching Logan stare gravely to the left of the jet, his eyes focused upon no direct object.  
  
Logan cupped his cheek with a gloved hand, his mind reeling with so many different thoughts. Jean's image travelled over his mind as Aurora's voice repeated over, sounding so distant, 'Your blood runs through me, and mine runs through you.' Logan's head lowered from the random gazing and he glanced down over his lap. The thoughts refused to leave him, his mind suddenly swooped and anger developed as he focused on their mission. Sadness returned, then longing, then rage, then despair. So many, so many wanting him to respond, so many wanting to break the solid form of a man, to bring him down.  
  
Abruptly, Logan stood up from his loose belts and strode silently to the back of the jet, away from the prying eyes. He dropped down upon a metal bench that lined the far walls. His head fell, palms catching the forehead with a careful touch. His fingertips drove themselves through the front of his hair, soul trying to wring his brain dry of thoughts.  
  
Kurt peered round his seat, his eyes resting on the sullen man who remained on his own, "Are you alright Wolverine?" Came the heavily accented voice. Bright yellow eyes waited for a reply, blue skin still with the familiar shimmer.  
  
Logan's head lifted and he shrugged roughly, forehead soon returning to the spot on his palms.  
  
Kurt sighed to himself, turning back to face the front of the jet.  
  
Aurora was not deterred by his unresponsive state, believing in that knowledge of their shared beings, she believed, her, if any, would be able to understand his problem.  
  
Logan could smell her anxiety and heard her soft footsteps as she approached. He didn't look up to her, hiding his eyes from her form, staring down upon the floor.  
  
Before he realised a difference in the air, a rough material nudged at his right knuckle softly. Curious to the touch, Logan peered round his fists, eyeing suspiciously.  
  
Peaceful grey eyes watched his, the large head canting as the wolf sat in front of him, watching him with a patient aura. Logan couldn't resist, his hands stripped themselves of gloves and crept forward to halt within a few inches of her wonderful soft pelt. They waited in an almost respectful manner, Logan not daring to touch her beautiful exquisite form without her approval.  
  
Aurora tilted her head to the nearest hand, the palm being forced to brush upon the beautiful fur of her crown. Tense atmosphere shattered between then, and Logan managed a truthful smile as his hand collided with her silky soft coat.  
  
The hours of agony from raw emotions seemed to simmer with the very touch of her warm body. So much sense radiated from her, and he understood everything about her, as she did about him by their mere exchange of glances.  
  
He fell inside her aura of peace, a harmony radiated from those pale eyes that he bonded with instantly. He felt as if he was consoling himself by the familiarities from the touch.  
  
A contented whine of affection murmured from the heavy chest of the beautiful wolf. Her head canted to the gentle stroking of Logan's hand at her neck.  
  
The noise caused the head of Storm to turn and glimpse over the odd sight at the back. Her gaze hovered there a little longer, she could almost sense the warmth of their friendship and it flooded the intense atmosphere and soothed the painful emotions of all.  
  
Scott unfastened his belt, he and Storm exchanging a nod as they swapped seats. Storm took the controls, leading the jet to their destination. Logan and Aurora had remained sat in their quiet corner. Logan still running his hand over her head and neck in such a gentle motion, a touch that one could never imagine to be possible from the adamantium clawed beast of a mutant.  
  
Another hour passed and Kurt had sunk into faint reading, a red folder was being read through curiously. Light conversation travelled between the trio at the front of the jet. It was general and sparse, one topic never satisfying them, causing silence to be resumed often.  
  
At the end of the craft, Logan was still sat upon the bench, once more lost in thought. But his eyes didn't have the same distant dull glare of sorrow; they shone as if he had found a new source of happiness, a new source of nutrition to aid his wearied mind.  
  
One arm rested at his lap, the other round the shoulder of a sleeping Aurora whose human body was curled upon the bench, a head to his shoulder and arms resting against his thigh.  
  
One man and his wolf may never be separated.  
  
*** To view pictures and detailed profiles of my created characters, visit: (www.freewebs.com/xwotw) 


	47. Be Ready

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, except for Aurora, Rian, Granite and Serpentine, and the weapons I gave to Orion, plus her name. But the character itself remains Marvel's. Plot is mine though.  
  
Throughout story: " " = Speech ' ' = Thoughts ^ ^ = Telepath  
  
I know.. I know. You're either gonna love me or hate me, but I've even got plans now for a 3rd fic, each one leading off from this. So, expect two sequels in the future from me! (: I did plan writing an entirely different story, but I love the characters I have created and really want to keep them, plus they all have some background from what's going to happen in this fic.  
  
Chapter 47  
  
Bobby found himself being dragged towards consciousness and his eyes opened to joyfully relieve his mind, worried by its silence. He could hear a faint voice in the distance of his drowsy form, it was Magneto's voice, strong and alert it was. He couldn't make out the words.  
  
A cold form of panic gripped at his chest as he faintly realized what had happened. Blurred forms passed around him and a hazy gold light travelled from the windows. Lids lifted completely and he could see students travelling back towards their cells and the shade of gold was in fact the sun, just on it's way to sinking from it's high position.  
  
Once more the panic clutched his insides, he was going to help them all! He was going to ensure freedom for every mutant captured here. And he couldn't, it was too late. They'd have to wait till tomorrow and endure another fitful night in the dank prison cells.  
  
Before he had even managed to lift his head from the floor, thick arms grabbed at his neck and shoulders and he found himself being carried back to the dull gloomy corridor of cells. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see Pyro stood beside Magneto, watching this in a helpless fashion, his arms hung by his sides, no lighter in his palm. Pyro looked lost without it, his hands fidgeting for the provider of his powers.  
  
As Bobby was carried away, still slightly drowsy, he saw the sky darken gradually through the windows that he passed, clouds rolled over as the storm travelled across the country.  
  
The rain still poured down upon the flight of the jet. The weather had got worse, for the purple and grey clouds dominated the horizon, no clear sky in sight. Storm sighed softly, her head shaking, "I'm going to have to clear this up, we can hardly see."  
  
Scott shook his head gently, "We can't Storm, not at this hour. The humans will notice if it suddenly stops raining above them but not elsewhere."  
  
Storm sighed, gripping the steering device firmly, "Well.. How long will it be now?"  
  
Scott leaned forward, peering down at the monitor set into the metalwork, "We're almost there, I'd say ten minutes or so."  
  
Storm nodded, "We'll be alright then, look, it's on the radar now." A slim index finger pointed to a large red dot on the radar screen. Her head lifted and she called back in a commanding fashion, "We're landing!"  
  
Aurora jerked at the call, eyes peering in blurred slits before they opened. She yawned a little before blinking around drowsily; trying to work out what woke her. Logan peered down at the movement beneath his arm and he lifted his arm away from her, "We're landing now." He repeated for her benefit.  
  
Aurora sat up straight, conscious of the arm that had been upon her, "Oh.. Alright." She said faintly, standing and making way to her seat. Scott eyed her curiously as she sat, belting herself in.  
  
Logan followed, a little thrown off by her quick exit of his presence. He shrugged it off, taking a seat in his own chair and fastening up the belts. Now, all the X-Men were firmly in their seats, Kurt had returned to his own.  
  
The jet swooped calmly downwards, gradually lowering as it made way for a large stretch of concrete beside the building that was their destination.  
  
From inside his cell Bobby lifted his head urgently; he could hear the faint sounds of the jet. A look of recognition passed his features and he turned his head to whisper through the same crack in the wall, "They're here!"  
  
Excited mutterings passed around the corridor, each student finding out one- way or another. Granite peered curiously down into the cells, puzzled on their sudden uplift of mood.  
  
Magneto glared through one of the barred windows as he spotted the dark dot come down upon them, "X-Men.." He growled under his breath. He turned to the rest of his group, thumbing the exit, "Get out there."  
  
The jet landed gracefully upon the concrete and the X-Men crept out warily, each one readying powers or lifting a limb to the part of their body that supplied powers. As they came upon the silent area, they had begun to doubt the possibility of inhabitants. However, through the pouring rain and dim surroundings, four figures exited loudly from the main entrance.  
  
"Be ready.." Whispered Scott as the figures advanced.  
  
*** To view pictures and detailed profiles of my created characters, visit: (www.freewebs.com/xwotw) 


	48. The True Beast

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, except for Aurora, Rian, Granite and Serpentine, and the weapons I gave to Orion, plus her name. But the character itself remains Marvel's. Plot is mine though.  
  
Throughout story: " " = Speech ' ' = Thoughts ^ ^ = Telepath  
  
I have got good plans for the 2nd, the 3rd has only just come into light. The thing is, I a absolutely dreading the day when I finish this X-Men fic, I want to right it! I love doing it!  
  
Chapter 48  
  
The rain came down in sheets, the sky grey, and the atmosphere tense. The building was in complete darkness, no lights hinting that people currently resided in there.  
  
One of the figures ran forward in the darkness, arm waving to them, "Hey! You got here!" Came the familiar voice, a low tone but young in age.  
  
Through the pouring rain the X-Men scrutinized at the form, "It's Bobby!" Cried Kurt, moving to advance to the student. An arm hit him heavily in the chest. Kurt lifted his gaze from the thick black arm to meet the face of Logan glaring at him, "No.. That's not Bobby."  
  
"It is!" Said Scott with a groan, "Logan, stop being so suspicious, it's bound to be - "  
  
He fell silent, for behind Logan the body of Bobby devoured into a blue skin, red hair creeping from the temples and yellow cold eyes absorbing the warmth that Iceman managed to hold.  
  
Mystique snarled, a shimmer of awful amusement lighting up her eyes at their failed guessing. Logan's ear flinched at the sounds and he turned in order to strike her. X-Men readied to attack, but a blur of a body pounced upon Mystique. Aurora had leapt upon her, still in human form. Her uniform glistened in the pouring rain and the water streaked her pale cheeks.  
  
Mystique fell back with a cry, not expecting the silent shadow of Aurora to creep up on her. Aurora landed perfectly; Mystique was trapped beneath her, limbs tight to body. Aurora snarled beneath her breath, sounding like the very animal her blood ran with.  
  
Scott then looked up, three more members of the Brotherhood ran through in the rain. Scott raised his arm to his eyepiece, a simple flick sending rays of laser upon one oncoming victim. A ghastly scream of pain alerted their ears, it was Orion. Rain still obscured their vision, but the wet sickening drop of her body to the floor was inevitable to their senses.  
  
Storm and Kurt joined Scott's side, both preparing for attack as Logan watched with an open mouth at the ferocity Aurora was putting into her blows against Mystique. He has never seen anyone attack so well, with expert precision and deadly timing. Only him.  
  
Mystique was suffering with her opponent. She couldn't be freed from the trap Aurora's limbs expertly did and she suffered harshly from the hits. Logan almost wanted to cry out and stop Aurora as four slim blades erected from her fist and made way for the skull of Mystique.  
  
He didn't have to; Mystique bent her upper torso away, Aurora's blade striking through the concrete. Now, Mystique easily slithered from her loosening grip, and stood to her feet after leaping clean away from a blast of red laser.  
  
The wind howled dreadfully, Storm rising from the concrete, wind swirling triumphantly around her slim form. As she prepared, a blast of fire shot from Pyro but it was eliminated by the onslaught of snow and ice.  
  
Orion emerged from the floor, expression etched with fury. Claws slipped elegantly from her fingers tips and she brandished them threateningly. She erupted forward in a run, planning to drive them through Scott; the wind shifted position and sent her colliding sideways with a shriek.  
  
Kurt teleported behind Pyro and with a fast motion, kicked him down to the floor, stopping Pyro in his preparation to blast more fire.  
  
Mystique eyed the pair that stood before her, Logan and Aurora. Aurora glanced quickly to Logan, rain running heavily down her face, hair sticking to her forehead as droplets ran. He exchanged her look for a mere second, water running and dropping of the end of his nose as the torrential rain attacked their flesh unmercifully. Mystique made a leap to Logan, he grabbed by her arms as she lunged, claws suddenly ripped through his flesh and made way for her slim body.  
  
Scott's head was kicked sideways as he tried to blast Pyro who ran towards him, lighter at the ready, Orion's foot had neatly landed there and sent the red stream of death in Logan's direction.  
  
Logan gasped, ducking, the force as it passed sending him on his back, but it didn't touch his skin. Mystique took her chance, diving forward to send a strike upon Logan as he was grounded.  
  
A roar, earth shattering and powerful, suddenly drowned the commotion of the fighting out immensely. Mystique's body was swatted out of the air by a blow from a large brown paw. In the dim sunlight, chocolate fur glistened as rain streaked the large coat that adorned the muscular body of a spectacular Grizzly bear, chains upon the neck and a thick golden limb.  
  
Mystique hit the ground heavily; the strike had sent her a good few feet. She landed with a cry of agony, flat on her back as rain poured hellishly. Orion and Pyro paused in their motions, staring horrified at the towering body of strength. Aurora growled down, eyes gleaming menacingly. Gasping, Orion and Pyro backed away, dumbfounded by the size that confronted them.  
  
Suddenly, out of the shadows, the fourth figure leapt upon Aurora's back, the flash of a thick snake-like tail was seen.  
  
*** To view pictures and detailed profiles of my created characters, visit: (www.freewebs.com/xwotw)  
  
God, I hope that fight scene made sense; I know how difficult they can be. They need really good description otherwise they are so confusing! 


	49. Murderous

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, except for Aurora, Rian, Granite and Serpentine, and the weapons I gave to Orion, plus her name. But the character itself remains Marvel's. Plot is mine though.  
  
Throughout story: " " = Speech ' ' = Thoughts ^ ^ = Telepath  
  
Sych: Yes, they are related, but not in the family sense. Just think of it as being two parts of the same person, its destiny really for them.  
  
Goth: Xavier is well now, that's why the X-Men had to wait because Charles was unwell, to use Cerebro. He is fine now and is taking care of Rogue. I have noted this in the chapters, if you still don't understand why, just read through it, Charles does go to Cerebro, this means he must be well.  
  
LoneEagle: Logan's not being a wuss; he's just enthralled by Aurora, but he just get in good and proper in this chapter. Anyone who hurts Aurora is bind to get a chestful of claws! : P  
  
I do have reasons for these things y'know! XD  
  
Thank you for the reviews folks, I love 'em! Keep them coming, please! (:  
  
Chapter 49  
  
A roar shuddered the fall of the rain as claws effectively gripped to the back of Aurora. The large bear form shifted, trying to throw off the opponent. Through the dim light the slim line body of Serpentine could be seen, all four limbs grabbing to Aurora's flesh with claws. Black eyes flashed menacingly and the same dull venom dribbled over fangs to be licked away by the appearance of a tongue.  
  
Logan gasped, his mind racing with an image that hit his insides with a nauseas thud. The body of Lucius lingered in his mind, how he carried him, the black venom wound, the name Charles had said. This must be Serpentine!  
  
The image of Lucius dead in Logan's arms remained, of how he carried the cold body to the lab, but then the body had been mentally replaced.. by Aurora.  
  
An earth shattering bellow of fury echoed the landscape as Aurora continued to try and thrown off the mutant on her back. Scott gasped, trying to line up his visor to fire and get the female off her.  
  
Kurt shook his head, grabbing Scott by the wrist, "Nein! You'll get the girl!"  
  
Orion then advanced, seizing the opportunity to wreck some damage to their opponents. Slim discs fired, whizzing through the rain. Through the darkness they whirled deadly, they couldn't be seen, only heard by those with the senses. A high gasp was sounded. It had caught Storm.  
  
Still Aurora struggled with Serpentine whom crawled round her back and wrestled viciously with her tail at the bear's neck, it's muscles strong enough to constrict. Through the darkness, Logan saw a glint of white fangs dash down, direction towards the flesh of the fur-covered neck of Aurora.  
  
Logan cried out, running forward as the bear attempted to throw off the mutant. As Serpentine was lowered, but unsuccessfully thrown off, Logan erupted with a roar and drove his claws through the oncoming thigh of Serpentine.  
  
A howl of anguish shivered the evening, sound stilling the clouds above.  
  
Serpentine collapsed off the back of muscle, hitting the floor with a cry as blood ran heavily through three massive wounds.  
  
The bear was slowly panting softly, the figure shrunk and resumed back to the slim form of Aurora. She dropped to her knees, collected puddles splashing from her weight. One hand supported her body, the other round her neck as she gasped from the attempts of strangulation.  
  
In the darkness Serpentine staggered to her feet, rising and moving towards Aurora, her tail lashed, ready to complete it's work. She made a leap.  
  
A heavy and murderous roar ripped through the rain. Logan had sprinted towards the oncoming snake-like body. An arm grabbed at an ankle and he threw the wretched body down into the puddles, form slapping against the concrete. He then threw himself down slicing claws across her front, each attack met by an agonized cry. Each slim-line claw drove through the coat of scales and drew fresh pumping blood that slid over her form and stained the puddles that surrounded them.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye he could see Orion advancing, he lifted his incredible weight off Serpentine who remained on the floor, gasping. Orion was moving towards Aurora, intending to complete Serpentine's work. She was blasted down by a stream of red laser before Kurt teleported and smacked her back down the instant she tried to stand.  
  
In the darkness Pyro shrinked away from the glares he got from his old friends. His hand trembled over his lighter, trying to determine what to do. Should he kill the X-Men? Or give in to his conscience.  
  
"Leave him." Muttered Logan and he helped Aurora to her feet gently, her hand still remained at her throat where a visible red mark showed the strength Serpentine had put into her constriction.  
  
"Let's get inside before these lot get up." Announced Storm, a hand brushing away falling blood from the cut upon her cheek from the disc. She then turned, running on through the rain towards the doors they had exited from. The X-Men followed, running blindly through the onslaught of freezing rain, splashing through increasing puddles  
  
Inside the temperature was still cold and damp patches ran over the walls. The room was square, concrete. Nothing hinted any signs of life. Logan lifted his head, eyes peering through the darkness of the building to the upper levels, "I can smell someone up there."  
  
"Students?" Questioned Scott.  
  
Logan nodded, "Come on.. We need to get them out of here."  
  
Leading the group Logan sprinted up the stairs, X-Men close behind. They reached the upper level, the landing leading off onto corridors, a railing stopping their plummet to the lower level, however it creaked miserably, black metal weakening from years of poor condition.  
  
Logan followed his nose, and the X-Men followed him.  
  
Voices could be heard round the next corner, quiet murmurings of the students.  
  
Logan turned the corner first after he lifted a hand to halt the others. He rounded the corner and immediately stopped with a gasp.  
  
"Logan!"  
  
"Logan, what is it!"  
  
"Logan!"  
  
He didn't reply, he remained stiffened before he was catapulted backwards off the barrier at a tremendous speed and let out a fresh scream as his body broke and smashed through the railings, sending a few bars of metal down to the lower level of concrete where they hit with a tremendous clatter. Three claws reached madly and made a desperate grab for the concrete that made the second level. There he hung, X-Men in shock.  
  
"Fancy seeing you here.." A sharp voice then drawled from round the corner from a hidden form.  
  
*** To view pictures and detailed profiles of my created characters, visit: (www.freewebs.com/xwotw) 


	50. No Remorse

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, except for Aurora, Rian, Granite and Serpentine, and the weapons I gave to Orion, plus her name. But the character itself remains Marvel's. Plot is mine though.  
  
Throughout story: " " = Speech ' ' = Thoughts ^ ^ = Telepath  
  
Chapter 50  
  
Logan struggled from the mass his body weight was putting on his wrist. It was being pulled at heavily and he found it painful, not even his healing abilities could solve that. His feet kicked and lifted, trying to climb back up. He preferred to not fall.  
  
Storm gasped, looking up to see Magneto round the corner, looking exceptionally pleased with himself. Logan cried out, his claws lost grip with the concrete and he hovered out nervously, suspended in the air. Suddenly a sheet of metal flew in the X-Men's direction.  
  
Amidst the mad array of cries, Kurt teleported and appeared above Magneto, giving the back of his head a hefty kick with his heel. Magneto cried out and tumbled to the floor, all controls failing.  
  
The piece of metal collided to the floor, and at the same time Logan plummeted down from the second level, the sensation of pulling gravity enough to make even the most healable persons to scream.  
  
His scream was mixed with gasps from the X-Men and a hefty shriek of shock from Aurora who lept forward, leaning over the railings and crying out to him, "Logan!!"  
  
Logan landed with a heavy thud, concrete cracking beneath his feet as he staggered mildly but remained upright. Logan then grinned as he discovered that he had found the earth safely. He looked up to the three faces that peered worriedly down upon him. To them he gave a thumbs-up, smirking broadly.  
  
"Oh!" Exclaimed Aurora, the dramatic etching of panic fading from her features.  
  
The brief second of relief was quickly shifted to a harsh intake of alarm. The main doors flew open angrily and from the rain stalked in Orion, Serpentine and Mystique. Each a little wounded, each sharing furious expressions.  
  
"Uh oh.." Commented Logan softly as Serpentine rushed to attack him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Orion and Mystique thrusting their bodies up the stairs to take out the remaining X-Men. A flash of shiny black suddenly alerted him, a sleek and agile body of a panther had leapt off the upper floor and tackled the oncoming body of Mystique whilst laser attacked Orion.  
  
Even with his brief interests to the activity around him he managed to thrust a well-powered kick to the onslaught of muscle and venom, all aided with a sharp hiss of caution.  
  
Serpentine's slim-line body was well adapted to dodging most of his well thought out blows. On occasion, he threw a fistful of claws towards her hip, aiming for her side, but somehow her body flexed and she kicked his adamantium strength away or sent him off course by a slap of her thick tail of force.  
  
Above, the battle raged on. Aurora's body of staggering strength and wicked weaponry confronted Orion. Her claws no match to the body that had cradled animal performance and allowed it's advantages to flourish in attacks and defence. Orion had many claws marks from the sleek body that pounded attacks, growling escaping from the panthers maw. However, Orion healed and she was ready for the next attack. But even though no wounds laboured her strikes, pert muscled were becoming wearied.  
  
Mystique, the agile being that she was, was successful is avoiding the blasts of laser Scott fired so heartedly. Storm's mutation was limited indoors, but the occasional blast of freezing wind sent Mystique's concentration and efforts into her strength way off target.  
  
Logan was doing well; the strength he put behind his fists drove her tail and limbs away from contact. But the stench of death hovered from her mouth from the reaping pour of venom and she shot towards him, intending on end his life the way Lucius had died so painfully. Her chin was captured by the thrust of his claws, which ripped through her jaw and lodged there. She staggered, astonished by the abrupt end to her battle. Logan withdrew his claws, feeling no remorse as Serpentine collapsed beneath his feet, gasping as blood and venom choked her throat. Luckily, her snake like mutation resulted in her skin healing faster that usual, but it was absolutely no match for Logan's. Logan stepped away, looking up to the battle that was taking place above him. He didn't intend to kill Serpentine, just give her a wakeup call on who was the boss, the alpha.  
  
And it was then, that moment, as Orion took Aurora in a grab, that Aurora didn't notice the oncoming bulk from the shadows, but Logan did...  
  
*** To view pictures and detailed profiles of my created characters, visit: (www.freewebs.com/xwotw) 


	51. Dreading Death

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, except for Aurora, Rian, Granite and Serpentine, and the weapons I gave to Orion, plus her name. But the character itself remains Marvel's. Plot is mine though.  
  
Throughout story: " " = Speech ' ' = Thoughts ^ ^ = Telepath  
  
Cliff-hangers are my speciality ;) Plus it keeps your minds hungry for more!  
  
Chapter 51  
  
Gasping Logan threw his body forward, taking the steps two at a time as the figure hurtled itself out of the darkness. Coming into the light an expression of hatred lightened the usual dim features of Granite's face. His fist of rock was on its way to collide with the panther's slim head. If it struck... Logan couldn't bear to think. All he knew for sure was that it would certainly kill his soul.. because he couldn't take any more grief.  
  
And so, in the attempt to stop the death of his Aurora, Logan flung his body towards the fist, claws useless in aid to stop him, but the body of strength embraced by muscle and adamantium slowed the punch and Logan hurtled the arm off target.  
  
Aurora gasped as she realised the commotion behind her. Her large paws lifted and she sent Orion hurtling away with a series of trips and staggers. She was about to turn and quickly thank Logan. But his face was snatched from view by a punch from Granite. Logan collided down the steps, hitting the bottom with a dull thud and a groan. And if that wasn't enough, as Logan landed, Serpentine joined for some more action.  
  
It seemed that the female members of the Brotherhood had a personal grudge against Logan, and as soon as Logan fell Mystique leapt off the upper floor and swung down on a railing to join the Logan maul.  
  
Despite the howls from Logan as several limbs attacked at his grounded body, Aurora desperately continued to fight with Orion who seemed to have her heart set on finishing Aurora.  
  
With the disappearance of Mystique, Storm flew on down the stairs in order to save him from the riot of angry females who preferred kicking him rather than the more obvious thirst for blood.  
  
Scott too went on to help Aurora, a blast of laser sending Orion completely off course. He then headed on down the steps to help Storm wrestle Serpentine off her.  
  
The blast of laser had sent Orion sideways before she gasped weakly and her body shut down, sending her in unconsciousness as she collided to the floor.  
  
Aurora panted softly, still in panther form. She looked down the flight of stairs to see Logan, Scott and Storm together fighting against Mystique and Serpentine. Her nostrils caught a stench and she glanced over the floor of her level. Kurt was in a heap, blood oozing from a head wound. A low growl displayed her anger and bright yellow eyes glared down at the silent body of Orion for injuring him.  
  
She stretched slightly, limbs shifting and lengthening as her human form replaced the body of stealth and power. The temporary lack of concentration caused her to not notice the bulk moving towards her for the second time.  
  
That was until a dull grunt emitted from Granite who then roared and ran from the shadows and towards her. Aurora gasped and erected her claws, ready. The roar had alerted Logan who jumped back from a kick to notice Granite venturing to Aurora. Logan gasped, his chest tightening at granite's approach. Logan bounded up the stairs, quickly and sharply, stepping over the silent body of Orion.  
  
Granite raised his fist and brought it down upon the female. Aurora tried to respond, raising a kick to his hip.  
  
It might have worked if adamantium was her skeleton, but bones and muscle was no match for rock. Her leg rebounded and shook her with a collision of pain as her ankle met his sharp hip.  
  
Before Logan could take another step, Aurora screamed heartedly as Granite lifted her body as if it were a feather and held her over his head. Logan's brains strangled at his temples, blood pumping at his senses to try and figure out a safe end to her situation. It was too late. Another scream racked at his ears as her body was thrown from the second level. She hurtled past Logan's gaze in slow motion. Her face turned to his as she fell, terror etched through her features and eyes shining with dread. Her back was aimed for the floor and her limbs flailed helplessly, wanting to grab at something, anything, be it a live cable or a barbed wire.  
  
His throat choked, he couldn't utter his despair and anger as she fell. His eyes flashed madly around him, seeking out Kurt, he needed to grab her! Then he spotted his body, unconscious on the floor. His gut shivered, as it grew cold. All thought left him and grief had began to swallow his emotion and it left his chest heaving with a fresh outburst, "AURORA!!!"  
  
His urgent cry ended abruptly as a kick sprang to his temples, Serpentine was back. As he staggered from the hit, he heard the sickening thump of Aurora's body as she met the cold surface of the concrete.  
  
*** To view pictures and detailed profiles of my created characters, visit: (www.freewebs.com/xwotw) 


	52. World Is Whole

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, except for Aurora, Rian, Granite and Serpentine, and the weapons I gave to Orion, plus her name. But the character itself remains Marvel's. Plot is mine though.  
  
Throughout story: " " = Speech ' ' = Thoughts ^ ^ = Telepath  
  
I'm hoping you like these last few chapters! Not long to go, this story will be ending soon! That is until the sequel gets running. I'll probably just continue easily, so expect to see it up the day after the ending of this one. In my last chapter I shall leave note of the name.  
  
Happy reading (or not, this is quite an gloomy chapter)  
  
Chapter 52  
  
His strength had vanished. He had no willpower, no care, no need. He had no reason to belong. Insides had frozen, with guilt or grief, he didn't know. He lay with his back firmly pressed to the floor, immobile. Serpentine atop, pummelling hits into his chest. He didn't react. He didn't notice. He had gone numb with disbelief and heartache.  
  
His mind ran endlessly. Her every word, her every appearance, every emotion she gave him. Every bit of happiness he had received. Every single feature that lined her face that he wished to keep so perfect in his mind. But the more his chest heaved, the more his lungs ran cold with anguish, they trickled out. Like water in cupped palms.  
  
And there he lay. Attacks bruising and cutting his flesh. Blood seeping and staining, twisting through the ripped material to travel to the floor. He stared at the ceiling. It was as if he wasn't there. He wasn't being attacked; he wasn't part of the X-Men. Just a spectator. A witness.  
  
That's what he wanted to be. He wanted to shut it all out and return to a normal life. He wanted to be without emotion, without feelings. He was lost. Torn. He wished he wasn't a X-Man, he wasn't a mutant. He wished he had never met Stryker, Xavier or any of them. Why couldn't he have just shut himself out and lived a clockwork life in a clockwork world. Everything running the same, no change. To work and home, a wife, kids. What he would give to not experience this moment.  
  
He'd give everything.  
  
Then, like the blows he received to his stomach he gasped. Winded with the strike and by realisation. He sat up suddenly, his body thrown upright as blood rushed and adrenaline pumped round his nerves. The weight that was upon him was suddenly noticed. And his frozen soul breathed.  
  
The weight then left. Disappeared. Straining his eyes he saw Serpentine being dragged back, arms round her whilst she hissed and snapped viciously. She escaped the grip, bounding up the stairs to continue to maul Logan. Logan watched with a small amount of interest. His eyes lazily taking in the figure that pounded towards him. Suddenly she was moving faster, coming at such a speed. Her face was etched with a panic and she staggered over Logan, unstoppable. Behind her stood Storm, arms raised to the sky as she beckoned the weather from the heavens. Wind spiralled up the staircase, gales billowing around his form. It almost felt spiritual from the current situation.  
  
Serpentine screamed and then was silenced. Her body was flung easily out of the window that stood tall at the top of the staircase. Fifteen feet of glass smashed as her body flailed threw. Limbs limp. The eruption of glass sliced through the air, drawing relief from the wounds it created of the roaring blast.  
  
Explosion ended. Silence entered the room and lingered, daring someone to speak. Logan lifted his head and eyes cast down to his teammates. But they still weren't done. Mystique fought on, Granite joined, both now a little dazed by the loss of their colleague. The groups fighting ventured towards the stairs, quite by accident. Seizing the chance, Logan found a fresh surge of urgency within him, as if wings had lifted his soul. He sprung from the railings of the staircase and landed neatly before scrambling over to Aurora in an unplanned fashion. He plunged to his knees, desperately, desperately.  
  
Her body was on the floor in a sprawled fashion, legs bent and splayed at odd angles, limbs twisted and spread whilst her head cradled the dusty concrete, bent towards her chest as if she was desperate for the knowledge of her living warmth. Logan ripped off his second glove; the other one had been shredded to rags. He balanced his palms to Aurora's cheeks; lifting her head in his large warm hands. Palms embraced her pale cheeks, trying to force his warmth to run through her.  
  
The sounds of fighting were blocked from his mind. No one else existed. No one else mattered. It was just he and his Aurora. The one man and his wolf. The two metal mutants that was proud to be one. A whole. They had each other, and without they didn't work properly, malfunctioned. Two halves made their world whole.  
  
His head crouched to hers, eyes full of pleading as he watched her silent face. He could hear her pulse, the steady beat. He had the evidence, but he wanted more.  
  
"Aurora.." He softly said. Rough tremor had been reduce to a dry and croaked sound as he fought back sadness.  
  
Reaction.  
  
There was a reaction.  
  
Aurora's lids slowly lifted, unfocused eyes stared helplessly before they swivelled upon his. Relief overcome her visage and her upper torso was immediately lifted carefully and she found herself being brought into a hug, now wrapped safely to Logan's strong muscled hold.  
  
It appeared at last that Granite and Mystique had been subdued, for they both lay on the floor, in silence. Logan heard Storm's gentle footsteps and Scott's pounding run as they headed up the staircase. They rounded the same corner as before. All was quiet, all was safe.  
  
Until Scott cried out, "STORM!!"  
  
*** To view pictures and detailed profiles of my created characters, visit: (www.freewebs.com/xwotw) 


	53. Too Late To Regret

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, except for Aurora, Rian, Granite and Serpentine, and the weapons I gave to Orion, plus her name. But the character itself remains Marvel's. Plot is mine though.  
  
Throughout story: " " = Speech ' ' = Thoughts ^ ^ = Telepath  
  
Hey, cliffhangers are vital for such tense chapters! Want to keep you on your toes! And yep, Aurora will be in the next story. And it's just a continuous version of this really, but of course, all is calm at the beginning! And the next saga (as you want to call it (: ) will involve much more darker issues in my opinion. A lot more action, a lot more romance, and a lot more comedy, and a lot more mutants! Woo!  
  
Chapter 53  
  
Logan's head snapped up when he heard Scott's cry. He saw the reason. Storm had only just managed to dodge an iron bar that had come hurtling her way, another was sent, and another. All were flying out of the gloomy corridor that the X-Men had yet to venture down.  
  
Scott gasped, keeping his back pinned to the wall to avoid any hits, "I'd try and blast them.. but there's no way. They're coming too fast!"  
  
"We've got to do something!" Cried Storm, cautiously peering round the corner. Giving a scream and ducking away as another iron bar hurtled through, spinning.  
  
"Can't you stop them coming?" Shouted Scott above the noisy din of the bars clattering.  
  
"I can try!" Storm yelled back. She then fell silent, her head bowing momentarily before it lifted to reveal dark eyes turning to an eerie shade of ivory, which lit up the dark corner of the building. Silence remained before a blast of wind shattered through a window and spiralled spiritually up to the second floor and down the corridor. A scream was heard as the bars changed direction. Clatters sounded before all that was heard was the roar of the wind. The gale died down, fading away breeze by breeze.  
  
Scott and Storm turned the corner apprehensively, dark corridor showing up faint red glints of metal from the setting of the sinking sun. They didn't speak in fear of attracting more attacks. A noise was heard, faint shuffling. The three eyes instantly locked on the spot.  
  
Out of the darkness Magneto stood heavily, wincing softly from the blows of the metal bars, which had turned upon him. He glared through the darkness to the faint figures, "When are you going to give up?" He hissed softly.  
  
"We'll give up when you do." Announced Scott defiantly, raising a hand to his visor.  
  
Magneto growled and raised his arms. Chains snapped off the walls and away from students, several gasped before sinking into awed silence as the chains spun dangerously, clipping anything it hit with a series of sparks. They then flung in Storm and Scott's direction.  
  
Scott hurriedly blasted at them, smashing the links apart and sending pieces of metal flying. Scott straightened, glaring at Magneto. Before any could realise what was happening, Magneto suddenly staggered before he was doubled over and then collapsed to the floor with a thump where he groaned, sporting a bloody nose.  
  
Storm and Scott stared in disbelief before they used it to their advantage, Scott immediately turned on his laser. The red beam blasted out and struck upon Magneto who twisted and turned to try and dodge the oncoming blasts.  
  
"Keep going!" Cried Storm.  
  
Scott did, energetically firing now their opponent was grounded.  
  
As the firing continued and Magneto struggled to respond, the bars of the cells had begun to turn pale and white.. becoming shiny and silky with ice. Slowly the transformation travelled up across the room, each cell being lighted from it's gloomy exterior.  
  
Suddenly, above the blasts and cries a voice roared, "NOW!"  
  
Every single cell bars smashed, every student threw him or herself forward through the ice and staggered. The blasting stopped and Scott stared as hundred's of bodies piled through. Magneto lifted and soared above the crowd, seething with rage. He flew on out of the doorway and down onto the lower level where Logan and Aurora remained.  
  
Logan looked up with a gasp as Magneto joined their presence. He stood to his feet, claws unsheathing with a hiss of sound. He glared to Magneto, waiting.  
  
Magneto was heavily wounded, burns covered his clothing and blood had marked almost every part of him. Magneto raised his hand and snapped his fingers hurriedly. Out of the shadows Pyro ran, joining Magneto's side, Magneto glared down to him, "Just you and me now boy.. Don't forget anything I've told you."  
  
Pyro said nothing but stared forward to Logan with a glare.  
  
Silence remained before Magneto roared and Pyro reacted on his cue. Fire exploded from his lighter and to his palms and soared forward towards Logan. Logan gasped and dived downwards, ducking under the blast and protecting Aurora from the flames. Magneto strode forward and grabbed Logan by the back of his head, "Get him!!! GET HIM PYRO!"  
  
Logan struggled, Magneto's strength of his skeleton keeping him fixed. Pyro fired another blast, the flames roaring and thrusting as they fired forward; ready to engulf Logan in flames. Magneto dived away, his strength breaking. Logan forced himself down with a scream, desperate to avoid the fire. Magneto howled furiously, turning upon Pyro, "Why can't you aim straight! Get him!" Pyro said nothing, looking away with a fierce look fixed at no one.  
  
Logan snarled and stalked up behind Magneto, his fists raised. Pyro's head quickly turned back, a gasp being heard. Logan thrusted his fist into Magneto's back. Only the tips of his claws managed to puncture, Magneto had stopped him going any further, "Foolish." Muttered Magneto before he threw Logan's body down, "Now get him Pyro! Get close, you can't miss! We need Xavier to feel the scars of our victory!"  
  
Pyro struggled with his mind; Magneto cried orders whilst his mind screamed not to. Pyro dived forward, aiming to land upon Logan. Despite the guilt, he fired a blast to Logan's grounded body defying all guilt and intending to finish the Wolverine. Logan's eyes widened at the fierce expression of Pyro as he dived. Logan grunted and heaved his body to the side with a twist, turning on Pyro and thrusting his claws into his back as Pyro fell from the dive, landing where Logan was.  
  
A faint gasp was heard from the boy who was struck to the floor. Logan panted, chest heaving with rage. His right fist was firmly down to Pyro's back, three claws struck through completely.  
  
"Argh.. Oh.. God..." Gasped Pyro faintly, his cheek to the concrete, "..God.. Logan.. tell Xavier.. he was right and.." He struggled to take his next breath.  
  
The sound of footsteps came from the upper level and students had begun to pile down the stairs, Bobby in lead with Storm and Scott by his side, injured Kurt being supported by Scott. There was mild chatter of excitement and fear that fell away as eyes fell upon the sight of Logan impaling Pyro to the floor.  
  
Bobby froze, staring down at his old best friend, fighting the last breath of life. He cried out and ran over, flinging to his knees, "John!"  
  
Logan withdrew his claws and straightened. Saying nothing. He moved back to Aurora and lifted her in his grip and strode towards the X-Men.  
  
"Bobby.. I'm so sorry man.." Said Pyro softly from the floor as Bobby sat beside him, face in shock.  
  
"You should never have left us! You know that!"  
  
Pyro faintly nodded with a grimace, "God.. this is painful." He said softly with a weak grin.  
  
Bobby faintly smiled, he couldn't help it, his friend always made light of bad situations, "You never did what you didn't want."  
  
Pyro smirked faintly, nodding. His palm then outstretched, his lighter still being gripped firmly, "Keep this for me.. I don't need it now do I?"  
  
Bobby frowned, lifting the lighter in his palm and studying it carefully for a second, "But you love this lighter." He then looked down to Pyro who was silent and shining eyes stared off to nothing. A faint smirk lingered on his lips and his eyes remained lighted with a defiant nature.  
  
Bobby stood to his feet. His shoulders were embraced by Storm who tenderly turned him round and guided him back to the group.  
  
Magneto snorted softly, remaining stood on his own, staggering from the wounds he suffered, "Blasted X-Men.." he cursed, glaring at them.  
  
Immediately, without any doubt, students raised their body parts that supplied powers or readied. Every pair of eyes were filled with fury and hurt, every single one had been polluted to kill humans. And now there was nothing they wanted to hurt more, than Magneto.  
  
Magneto dropped his fists and expression faded. He fell silent and did nothing.  
  
Scott steered the group outside, everyone followed softly in sombre moods. Outside the weather had calmed and the sunset radiated the horizon. A fading rainbow lingered over the heavens, marred by wisps of floating clouds. Feet travelled over drying puddles, tired and weary steps. Except one who strode powerfully across the concrete. Logan spoke up, "Should have blasted Magneto up y'know.." He said to no one in particular.  
  
Heads turned his way before falling. No one replied. Some exchanged glances. Whilst a few looked to Bobby when Logan spoke. Bobby stared at the floor with a grimace of grief and fury, "Should have." He answered softly, "It's his fault.. Pyro would still be with us if it wasn't for that bastard."  
  
No one flinched to the cursing.  
  
Logan stopped by the jet and eyed it for a moment, "We ain't all gonna fit in there."  
  
Scott stopped and steadied Kurt on Storm's elbow, "Yeah.. I'll contact Charles for the travel jet."  
  
Logan softly hmphed and leant against the barrel of one of the engines. He looked to Aurora who remained softly nestled in his arms, "Are you alright?" He asked softly, in such a tone that no one else would hear him.  
  
Aurora nodded shyly, "Mm.. my ankle hurts a little though."  
  
Logan canted his head, instantly looking to her feet, "Which one."  
  
"The right one."  
  
Logan lifted the hem of her trouser leg gently and peered to the spot. It was swollen and bruised softly, "Looks like a break."  
  
Aurora sighed softly to this.  
  
"Hey.. you're lucky. Could have been your neck."  
  
Aurora faintly smiled and nodded to this.  
  
The remaining rainbow faded to nothing as the group stood out in the lowering sun, the only sound now was Scott's voice and he spoke to the Professor. Students mingled and passed each other reassuring hugs, whilst Logan and Aurora remained alone, lost in each other's thoughts.  
  
*** To view pictures and detailed profiles of my created characters, worry. It's not the ending just yet. :D 


	54. Had To Be Done

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, except for Aurora, Rian, Granite and Serpentine, and the weapons I gave to Orion, plus her name. But the character itself remains Marvel's. Plot is mine though.  
  
Throughout story: " " = Speech ' ' = Thoughts ^ ^ = Telepath  
  
Don't worry! The second story has already got a basic plot and all the characters have been designed. It's the hols for me at the moment so there should be no hold up. After the last chapter it should flow on nice and steadily to the next story titled; "The Hatred Of Hearts."  
  
And as for Logan admitting to aurora.. well, he was never one to be open. It won't happen in this story I'm afraid, keep you eyes open though for the hints ;)  
  
Chapter 54  
  
Out of the darkening sky, a large jet soared with utmost grace and landed upon the concrete quietly despite it tremendous size. The X-Men and the students gathered round eagerly. The side door was lowered and the group poured in to escape the cold weather.  
  
Charles was at the front of the jet, wheels locked into special brakes on the floor, "I'm glad you all are ok. How did you do in there?"  
  
Students piled into the seats that surrounded the jet. It was large enough for the students and the X-Men. Logan dropped Aurora in a leather seat by the Professor, "We did alright.. Magneto's side suffered the worse."  
  
"Why? What happened?" He asked.  
  
Logan softly hmphed, placing a cool hand upon Aurora's ankle to try and ease the swelling. He didn't answer.  
  
Scott came up, followed by Storm, "John passed away.." Said Storm gently, eyes flicking to the hunched form of Bobby. She looked away with a sigh and place Kurt in the seat beside Aurora. Kurt groaned quietly, her head drooping upon his shoulder.  
  
Scott canted his head and thumbed the door. Storm nodded gently, "Bye Professor.." Storm and Scott travelled down the ramp and to the Blackbird behind in order to fly her home. The sky was free of clouds and stars had begun to sparkle merrily down upon the two jets.  
  
Charles watched Logan serenely, a light frown over his brow, but he said nothing.  
  
Logan sighed, "He told me to tell you.. that you were right."  
  
Charles frown deepened, "He regretted his actions."  
  
Logan nodded softly before he suddenly announced, "I had to do it.."  
  
Charles now fired up the jet, allowing the machine to rise from the concrete and steadily rising to the starry heavens, "I understand."  
  
Logan looked up, "He would have probably killed Aurora.. and certainly scorched me." Upon saying this he looked briefly to Aurora who had fell asleep in the seat, her head gently canted.  
  
"I understand." Charles repeated.  
  
Logan frowned and suddenly stood to his feet and went to join Bobby, "Hey." He said softly.  
  
Bobby looked up slowly at Logan before his eyes dropped again, "Mm.."  
  
Logan sat beside him, frowning, "Look.. About Pyro.."  
  
Bobby sighed. It was only a sigh, but it caused Logan to stop speaking.  
  
"I had to do it Bobby.. You should have seen him.. He'd been twisted by Magneto, he couldn't help himself."  
  
"No.. but you could!" Suddenly said Bobby, glaring to Logan, "What are you?! Some killing machine! He didn't deserve to die!" Cried Bobby, now stood and glaring down at Logan.  
  
Logan now stood, growling down upon the young mutant, "There are times in y'life when you don't have any choice. They are people you have to protect! You would have done it for Rogue!"  
  
Bobby said nothing. He sat back down, frowning down at the floor.  
  
Logan grunted and sat back down beside the Professor, watching the starry sky pass by idly.  
  
"Well handled." Commented Charles softly with a frown to Logan.  
  
Logan snorted and slouched in the seat, "It had to be done."  
  
Charles sighed and looked down to the radar screen, "Perhaps. You have to be cruel to be kind nowadays."  
  
The jet remained rather silent as she travelled grandly, it's smaller sister, the Blackbird in tow behind. The sky was a rich purple and dots of stars sparkled as the mutants travelled back to their home where a 'normal' life could once more begin.  
  
*** To view pictures and detailed profiles of my created characters, the ending yet either! o.o 


	55. It Never Stops

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, except for Aurora, Rian, Granite and Serpentine, and the weapons I gave to Orion, plus her name. But the character itself remains Marvel's. Plot is mine though.  
  
Throughout story: " " = Speech ' ' = Thoughts ^ ^ = Telepath  
  
Yes LoneEagle, Pyro did have to die. ): But he had it coming. It's a common thing in stories, the one who did something wrong once always dies. I actually learnt that in a history lesson about old stories. o.O Oh my God! I was paying attention to him! Lol.  
  
It's kind of a punishment for their deeds, for their doubt and stuff. I'm sure you know what I mean.  
  
And yup, Logan isn't a cold hearted freak XD He has guilt and he feels love!  
  
Chapter 55  
  
A beautiful day. The sky was a clear blue and unscarred by clouds. The sun radiated over frosty grounds slowly demolishing the sparkling decorations. The rays pummelled heavily, making the people of the school feel that bit more happier..  
  
After the horrendous activities of Magneto the school was finally falling back into it's old routine. As lessons took place some of the X-Men gathered in the staff room. Scott and Kurt were absent from the gathering, taking part in their lessons. It was a Friday afternoon, so there were only revision lessons for the elder students.  
  
Charles was positioned beside the long red leather sofa in which Storm and Aurora were sat on, each enjoying a hot drink in the lazy afternoon. Logan had blatantly refused the join the 'wussy' congregation and intended to stay locked (in his opinion) safely in his room until Aurora frog-marched him down by hefty prods of her crutches. And now, most unpleased he sat by the window in his own chair, frowning out the window. He spoke to them.. once in a while.  
  
General conversation passed, it rose and fell away before continuing and then dying away to a new topic.  
  
Aurora had her right leg up resting on a bun shaped pouffe. Bandages cradled the ankle to form a pot and it left five bare toes wiggling out the end. This had been a heavy topic between Logan and Aurora, since he thought it was pretty hilarious to tickle at these toes and watch her writhe with laughter as she tried to stop the oncoming itch she received from the edge of the pot.  
  
He stopped the infamous day Aurora gave him a clip round the back of the head..  
  
The TV was on in the centre of the room, but no real attention was paid to it. The next topic arose and heads idly turned to listen as Charles spoke, "I do hope the exams go well this year.." He commented briefly as he watch the far wall.  
  
"Should do." Replied Storm, "I spent every waking moment getting some good questions on. Not a single mistake in them, and Scott proof read them for me." She then scowled at Logan, "But you didn't.."  
  
Logan shrugged his shoulders with a grunt, "I couldn't be arsed." He answered blatantly. It seemed the bad mood was still there.  
  
Storm huffed at this. She was filled with caffeine; she was geared up for a good slanging match. Her mouth parted to reply but Charles cleared his throat loudly and shook his head at Storm who huffed once more and sunk back into the soft cushions of the sofa. Aurora passed her a smirk as Storm muttered something only her ears managed to pick up.  
  
Logan seemed to be getting on everyone's nerves these days, he was different, much more short tempered than usual, and the throw of witty insults Logan had to offer were always insightful.  
  
Attention was suddenly grabbed as a headline flashed up and rid the image of the old black and white movie that dominated TV's in the daytime. Storm nearly choked in a sip of her coffee as the headline glowed from the bottom of the screen; meanwhile the news presenter arrived on screen with a serious expression.  
  
"Senator Brooks has made a shocking announcement, finally releasing details of the criminal disruption to her private property. Three of the top scientists in America were knifed dead by what a camera has proved to be a white male in early 30's with short black hair, strong build and roughly six foot in height. Experts claim he is heavily armed and suspect he is a mutant. He is wanted for criminal damage, murder, theft, breaking and entering, kidnap and for grievous bodily harm."  
  
"What the hell!" Suddenly said Logan in shock, standing and moving over to the TV.  
  
"The public are warned to not approach the man for he is marked as highly dangerous. Camera's claim he is working under a larger criminal gang consisting of a white male, same height, lean build. He wears a slim visor that is said to harbour tremendous power. Also an African woman of slim build and white hair to shoulders. Oddly a wolf has been seen in their vicinity."  
  
"Oh my God.." Said Storm softly, hand to her lips as she stared at the TV.  
  
"Other news." Continued the female news speaker, "Reports just in from Jonathon Bromley who's at Manhattan as we speak. In the early hours of this morning a riot let rip on North Avenue against a household of mutants. Over a hundred protestors were involved and since are wanted for arson. All mutants were found dead from burns." Came the clear voice from the speakers.  
  
"I knew something was wrong.. I picked up on fear. I just thought the students had been having nightmares." Said Charles softly.  
  
"Emergency services refused to take part in the incident after reports from Senator Brooks. No doubt the White House will be rethinking it's claims for peace against mutant after the horrendous activities against Senator Brooks and the general hatred from the public."  
  
"More updates will be at 6 o' clock after we screen the response from the President."  
  
The sound of an orchestra signalled the end of the news as a couple of lines of credits rolled before it returned back to the film.  
  
The X-Men stared at each other. "They're going to bring the Registration Act.." Muttered Storm softly, head in her hands."  
  
Charles looked to the TV with a frown, "Or worse.." He said softly.  
  
*** THE END! We've made it!! We got to the end!! *hugs her reviewers!* Thank you for being with me! I love you guys! Now we're gonna move onto the sequel! The Hatred of Hearts. Look out for it, it's coming soon. ;) ~ I've done it before I posted this chap! So here you are!  
  
http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1737529 


End file.
